Granger et McCulkin
by Zaria Strange
Summary: Durant les vacances, Hermione se fait une amie, Lucy. Cette amitié permettra aux deux adolescentes de grandir, en particulier Hermione, qui va enfin sortir de sa coquille, prendre confiance en elle et rencontrer l'amour. HG/SS et OC/DM
1. Chapter 1: Aaaahhhhhhh

Je viens de faire quelques corrections car je me suis rendue compte de certaines erreurs typographiques. J'ai dors et déjà noté que certains d'entre vous m'ont laissé des reviews, j'en ai 4 ! C'est assez extraordinaire pour moi car en général, j'ai bien du mal à avoir même une seule review par chapitre. Merci à vous, je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise ! J'ai commencé à rédiger le chapitre suivant alors il ne tardera pas trop, ne vous en faites pas! ;p A ceux qui arrivent tout juste sur cette page, je souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

**Chapitre I: Aaaahhhhhhh !**

H. soupira. Rien de grave. Un jour de plus sur cette foutue terre. Elle regarda par la fenêtre sans que son regard puisse s'arrêter sur quoique ce fût. Ses yeux erraient simplement sur le morne paysage. Le même hiver londonien : celui d'hier, celui de demain. Rien de grave. H. soupira.

Le ciel empesé et nuageux, le soleil glauque et fatigué, les arbres sinistres et dénudés. L'asphalte, les maisons identiques alignées de part et d'autres d'une allée sinueuse et interminable, les points vert vulgaire des pelouses, minuscules taches de couleur. Mauvais goût. H. détourna le regard. Sa chambre ne valait guère mieux. Sombre, si sombre. Quelques reflets du ciel, lumière blanche d'hôpital. Le lit une place, dans un coin, l'observait avec une ignoble indifférence, lui qui ne faisait que se tenir là. Le bureau, adossé au mur, croulait sous une montagne de livres, jetés là, pêle-mêle, des livres qu'elle n'avait plus même la force d'ouvrir. Leur simple présence l'agaçait. Les murs blancs étaient assombris par les posters des films qu'elle ne se rappelait plus avoir vus, des groupes qu'elle ne prenait plus la peine d'écouter. Les yeux levés sur eux, elle se sentait étouffer, petite, si petite.

La chambre entière lui était hostile. Ce lit n'était pas le sien, ce bureau soutenait des livres qui la rebutaient, ces affiches la surplombaient avec défi. Seul le vieux fauteuil à fleurs, qu'elle avait elle-même installé devant la fenêtre, lui offrait un refuge acceptable. C'est de cette île odorante et familière – qui sentait plus le moisi et la poussière que les fleurs exotiques – qu'elle observait tout le reste. Mais pire que tout ce que ses yeux pouvaient percevoir, lui broyant impitoyablement le cerveau et le cœur, l'ennui. H. se tenait là depuis presque trois heures, ne bougeant que pour se tourner d'un côté ou de l'autre de son dossier fleuri. Depuis trois heures aussi, elle se disait que peut-être, peut-être bien qu'elle devrait allumer la lumière. Sa morosité pourrait ne pas résister à la fée électricité. Mais depuis trois heures encore, sans savoir pourquoi, ou si peu, elle n'en faisait rien.

Une voix retentit soudain, montant les marches de l'escalier : « Hermione, on mange ! ». Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Hermione se leva, ses jambes étaient si lourdes qu'elle se demanda si elles savaient encore marcher. Elles savaient. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte, plissa les yeux : le couloir était éclairé. Elle sortit, ses pupilles rétrécirent progressivement, son ventre gargouilla, elle descendit l'escalier, la vie reprenait.

...

L. renifla. Des champignons, son père avait fait des champignons. Elle adorait les champignons. Elle slaloma rapidement entre les cartons pour atteindre la salle à manger où l'attendaient ses parents, déjà attablés. Elle commença à manger avec appétit mais s'arrêta bien vite : ils la regardaient tout d'eux d'un air grave.

« Quoi ? », s'enquit-elle, la bouche encore pleine d'omelette.

Son père se racla la gorge, lança un regard à sa femme, puis se lança avec, semble-t-il, une certaine appréhension.

« Ton grand-père veut te voir. »

« Grand-père est mort », fit remarquer L., étonnée.

« C'est mon père à moi, qui veut te voir », teint à préciser sa mère.

L. en laissa tomber sa fourchette, qui rebondit sur le carrelage avec force bruit. Ses parents s'entre-regardèrent avec inquiétude.

« Monsieur Blum, vous voulez dire ? »

« C'est ça, ma chérie, mon père, monsieur Blumberg, ton grand-père maternel », confirma sa mère, avec une insistance qui trahissait son anxiété.

« Je sais qu'on aurait dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais il veut te rencontrer ce soir même », ajouta son père.

Le visage de L. changea sensiblement d'expression, l'étonnement laissant place à la colère.

« Quoi ? Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir, il veut nous voir ? Après toutes ces années ? Il nous convoque, juste comme ça ? Mais pour qui se prend-il, à la fin ? »

« Pas nous, ma chérie, toi », la corrigea sa mère. L. devenait de plus en plus rouge.

« Et vous ? Et vous, alors ? Vous n'êtes pas assez bien pour lui, c'est ça ? Mais quel culot, il est hors de question que je me retrouve seule avec lui, hors de question que je lui obéisse ! Je ne suis pas à sa disposition, ah ça non ! »

« Tu es obligée, Lucy, il organise une soirée en ton honneur. Tu ne peux pas te dérober ».

« Mais enfin, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas refusé dès le départ ? C'est quoi ce guet-apens ? En plus vous me prévenez à peine quelques heures à l'avance ! ».

« Ton père et moi pensons qu'il serait bien que tu le rencontres. Il est ton grand-père, il a le droit de rencontrer sa petite-fille ».

« Alors il refuse d'entendre parler de moi pendant seize ans et tout à coup le voilà qui organise une fête en mon honneur, à laquelle mes propres parents – qui ne sont pas même invités – veulent m'obliger à assister ? Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire de fous ? »

Lucy s'était levée, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ses parents étaient à côté de la plaque, comment pouvaient-ils lui faire ça ? Comment pouvaient-ils _se_ faire ça ? N'avaient-ils aucune fierté ?

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, à la fin ? Vous avez perdu la mémoire ou quoi ? Papa, dis quelque chose ! »

Son père resta muet, il baissa les yeux, incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Lucy en eut les larmes aux yeux. Son propre père s'écrasait. Elle avait même pitié pour lui.

« Maman, à toi aussi, il t'as fait du mal ! »

« Tout ça ne concerne que nous, ma chérie. Ce sont des problèmes de grandes personnes ».

C'en était trop.

« Ca me concerne aussi, je suis votre fille : vous rejeter c'est me rejeter moi aussi. Il n'y a pas deux poids deux mesures, ce serait trop facile ! Et puis j'ai seize ans, je ne suis plus un bébé, j'ai le droit de prendre parti ! De toute manière c'est décidé, je n'irai pas ! »

Lucy fit volte face et partit comme une furie. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses parents sursautèrent lorsqu'elle fit claquer la porte de sa chambre. A nouveau seuls, ils fixèrent tristement les champignons que leur fille avait abandonnés dans son assiette.

...

Pourquoi donc allaient-ils à cette soirée alors que le maître de maison était un type détestable ? C'était bien simple : sa mère voulait voir du beau monde, son père ne voulait pas offenser son meilleur client. Et Hermione, pourquoi y allait-elle ? Parce que ses parents l'y obligeaient et qu'elle avait la faiblesse de toujours leur obéir: ils disaient que c'était l'occasion de la sortir de sa chambre, où elle était restée enfermée tout l'été. Etait-ce sa faute, à elle, si depuis deux mois il faisait un temps pourri ? Et, comme d'habitude, le soleil reviendrait juste à temps pour la rentrée. Non mais vraiment, si même le soleil était détestable, comment en vouloir à ce Blumberg de l'être aussi ?

En même temps, elle était tombée si bas, durant ces vacances, que ça ou autre chose...Ce qui l'embêtait vraiment, en revanche, c'était de se trouver là, au centre commercial, avec sa mère. En temps normal, elle détestait déjà le shopping mais là, c'était carrément le cauchemar : Mme Granger tenait absolument à lui parler de « choses de filles ». Depuis bientôt deux heures, Hermione supportait donc des questions telles que : « A ton avis, faut-il assortir le vernis à ongle à la couleur du rouge-à-lèvre, des chaussures ou du sac-à-main ? », « C'est quoi, ton genre de mec ? », « T'as déjà fait des rêves érotiques ? Parce que moi, je sais qu'à ton âge… » et ainsi de suite. Hermione se liquéfiait littéralement sur place, de plus en plus et encore davantage. Elle en était arrivée au point où elle se demandait sérieusement si elle reprendrait un jour une forme solide. Il fallait qu'elle débusque rapidement une robe de soirée correcte histoire d'abréger ses souffrances.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas expliquer à sa mère qu'elle était une jeune fille sérieuse, pas une pouffe de service, raison pour laquelle elle ne portait jamais ni rouge-à-lèvre, ni sac à main, ni vernis à ongle, ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons – ni aux filles, d'ailleurs – et repoussait les assauts de ses hormones en folie jusque dans ses rêves. Elle était une amazone, que diable, pas une petite princesse ! Et même les amazones ont des coups de blues, tout le monde le sais ! En bonne guerrière, d'ailleurs, elle ne tarda pas à venir à bout de sa mission : elle dénicha une robe féminine mais pas vulgaire, de couleur noire pour se fondre dans le paysage, qui irait avec des chaussures toutes simples qu'elle avait déjà. Le rêve, pour une allergique au shopping dans son genre. Elle réussit même à convaincre sa mère que non, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un petit sac de soirée pailleté, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'aurait rien à y mettre. « Un gloss ? Un miroir de poche ? ». « Non et non ». « Des capotes ? ». « Maman ! ». Enfin, l'ennemi capitula, ce fut le retour triomphal à la maison.

Lucy, après avoir quitté la table en n'ayant presque rien mangé, avait passé tout l'après-midi enfermée dans sa chambre. Le problème, maintenant, c'est qu'elle mourrait de faim. L'oreille collée à la porte, elle tentait de définir si une incursion dans la cuisine était envisageable. Sa chambre n'en était séparée que par la salle à manger. Avec un peu de chance, elle pouvait aller se ravitailler sans croiser ses parents. Pour cela, il fallait que ces derniers soient à l'étage ou à la rigueur dans les toilettes sous l'escalier, bien qu'elle ne puisse raisonnablement envisager qu'ils puissent s'y trouver tous les deux en même temps… Cette pensée incongrue lui arracha une grimace.

Comme elle n'entendait plus un bruit au rez-de-chaussée depuis quelques bonnes minutes, elle tenta sa chance. Malheureusement, une fois dans la cuisine, elle trouva son père en train de lire la page des sports dans le Chicaneur (quelle idée !), pendant que sa mère versait du lait dans son thé (so british de la part d'une Allemande). Lucy connaissait ses parents, elle comprit immédiatement qu'ils lui avaient tendu un piège : son père aimait bien le Chicaneur mais pas au point de faire confiance à ses journalistes désaxés pour ce qui était du Quidditch, et sa mère digérait mal le lait. Tous deux, en l'entendant approcher, avaient du attraper la première chose qui leur était passée sous la main pour se donner une contenance.

« Papa, maman, vous êtes démasqués. J'ai faim, je viens chercher quelques restes dans le frigo. Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis ».

« Même si on t'empêche d'atteindre le frigo ? », s'enquit son père en lui lançant un regard malicieux par-dessus son journal.

Lucy ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard, et il le savait. Un gloussement lui échappa, qu'elle réprima aussitôt. Elle parvint même à lui adresser un regard noir.

Ce fut autour de sa mère de passer à l'attaque.

« J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi. » Sur ces mots, Mme McCulkin quitta la pièce. Elle revint peu de temps après, un grand paquet rectangulaire dans les bras.

« Essaierais-tu de m'acheter ? »

« Voyons, ma chérie, quelle ignoble accusation est-ce là ? Un petit cadeau improvisé n'a jamais fait de mal à personne… »

Lucy, pas dupe, soupira. Elle entreprit néanmoins de déballer son « cadeau improvisé ». Elle poussa une exclamation lorsqu'elle sortit de la boîte une magnifique robe bleu nuit de chez Bloomingdale's.

« Oh mon Dieu, maman ! Elle est… Elle est splendide ! Quand l'as-tu achetée, nous ne sommes arrivés qu'il y a trois jours ! »

« Hier, en allant faire les courses. Quitte à ce que tu ailles rendre une petite visite à mon cher père, autant que tu te pavanes dans une création d'un de ses principaux concurrents, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Me faire présenter par le PDG de Blum & B à tout un tas d'invités importants avec sur le dos une robe de chez Bloomingdale's ? L'idée me plaît assez ! Attends-moi là, je cours l'essayer ! »

De retour dans sa chambre, Lucy se dit que décidément, sa mère l'avait retournée comme une crêpe. Mais lorsqu'elle se vit dans le miroir, elle se murmura aussi que le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle. Dans ces conditions, elle était tout à fait disposée à faire la rencontre de son détestable grand-père. Il allait voir de quel bois se chauffait une McCulkin !

...

La famille Granger était en route pour le manoir Blumberg. Au grand damne d'Hermione, perchée sur cinq centimètres de talons, ils s'y rendaient à pieds. En effet, le quartier chic – dont une bonne partie venait grossir la clientèle de son père – se trouvait à trois pâtés de maison seulement.

« Pour quelle occasion Monsieur Blumberg organise-t-il cette soirée ? », s'enquit-elle.

« En l'honneur de sa petite fille », l'informa son père.

« Vu ce que tu m'en as dit, j'aurais eu tendance à penser que ce type n'avait aucune famille », fit remarquer Hermione.

« J'en étais moi-même persuadé, il ne m'avait jamais parlé d'une petite-fille, tu sais ».

« Si tu lui maintenais la bouche ouverte à chaque fois que tu le voyais, il ne risquait pas de te parler de grand-chose… », plaisanta la jeune fille.

Son père ne rit pas à la blague. Il ne riait jamais. Il était toujours sérieux, tellement différent de son extravertie de mère. Hermione se demandait toujours comment ces deux là avaient pu en venir à se marier. De quoi parlaient-ils, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ? Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne parvenait à leur trouver aucun point commun. Ils ne se disputaient même pas. Pas qu'elle le regrettât, mais cela l'intriguait au plus au point. Tout cela faisait d'elle la somme des contraires. Si elle avait hérité d'un minimum de sens de l'humour, elle était néanmoins plus proche de la personnalité de son père, calme, discret et concentré. Souvent, elle regrettait de ne pas être comme sa mère, elle qui avait des dizaines d'amies et qui attirait le regard des hommes. Hermione soupira. Il fallait qu'elle chasse ces idées noires de sa tête. Oui, elle était sérieuse et ennuyeuse comme son père mais elle n'y pouvait rien, autant s'y faire.

Les Granger étaient maintenant arrivés devant le portail, qui s'ouvrait sur un petit parc. Au loin, au bout d'une large allée de gravillons, on distinguait une vaste demeure de style victorien. Mme Granger siffla pour exprimer son admiration (ce que son mari n'aurait jamais fait). Une voiture, volent à gauche, immatriculée en Allemagne, s'arrêta non loin d'eux. Une jeune fille en sortit. Elle portait des talons d'au moins dix centimètres de haut et une très belle robe, du moins était-ce l'avis d'Hermione, qui se sentait petite joueuse, avec ses cinq pauvres centimètres. Après l'avoir déposée, la voiture s'éloigna. Les Granger s'engagèrent dans l'allée à la suite de l'inconnue.

Lucy regarda autour d'elle. Elle se sentait un peu bête, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle ignorait totalement à quoi pouvait ressembler Monsieur Blum. Voyons voir… L'homme qu'elle cherchait devait avoir une soixantaine d'années... Presque tous les gens qu'elle voyait étaient vieux, ça allait être difficile…Bon, que savait-elle d'autre ? Allemand. Monsieur Blum est Allemand. S'il est bien le père de sa mère, il doit être grand, blond (ou grisonnant peut-être), les yeux bleus : un stéréotype sur pattes, quoi. Un des aristos présents faisait particulièrement l'affaire, il était entouré de beaucoup de monde et semblait chercher quelqu'un, elle peut-être… Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, quatre pupilles bleues. L'homme s'empressa de quitter son cercle d'amis, il se dirigea droit sur elle, avec la vitesse tranquille d'un aigle qui fond sur une proie sans défense. Grand, il l'était. Au moins un mètre quatre-vingt dix. Lucy fut heureuse des dix centimètres artificiels que lui accordaient ses chaussures préférées. Elle nota un froncement de sourcils : Monsieur Blum venait certainement de réaliser la provenance de sa robe. Elle lui adressa un sourire d'autant plus grand qu'il était chargé de malice.

« Monsieur Blumberg. »

« Tu dois être Lucy. Je t'en pris, appelle-moi… »

Grand-père ? Il n'allait pas oser…

« … Franz ».

Fiiuuu…Elle avait eu chaud.

« Très bien, Franz ».

Tout bien réfléchi, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas pire : appeler un vieux par son prénom lui paraissait assez déplacé, ce qui était loin de la mettre à l'aise.

« Tu es devenue une jolie jeune fille. Un autre créateur aurait sans doute été plus…à même de te rendre justice, ne penses-tu pas ? »

« Pas vraiment. Bloomingdale's est mon magasin préféré ».

Et toc, prend ça, vieux schnoc !

« Si tu le dis… Tu as les yeux de ta mère…et les miens, par la même occasion. C'est comme ça que je t'ai reconnue. Il est temps de te présenter aux invités… »

Avant que la jeune fille ait le temps de protester, Blumberg joua de sa voix de ténor germanique pour exiger le silence.

« Mesdames, messieurs, je tiens à vous présenter le clou de cette soirée, à savoir ma petit fille, Lucy Blumberg ! Elle a passé quelques années en Allemagne et j'ai organisé cette soirée pour fêter son retour. Applaudissez-là chaleureusement. »

Lucy BLUMBERG ? Comment avait-il osé ? Elle était une McCulkin, pas une Blumberg ! Et puis ses yeux – des McCulkin eux aussi – étaient d'un bleu plus foncé que ceux du vieux croûton. Aucune comparaison n'était possible. Ce type était pas croyable !

Il l'entraîna à sa suite pour la présenter personnellement à tous ses invités pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Le calvaire ne prit fin que lorsqu'elle se réfugia derrière une tenture.

...

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu de ces gens riches et bien habillés. En dehors de la petite fille de leur hôte, les invités étaient tous assez vieux, elle ne se voyait pas entamer une discussion avec eux. Ses parents l'avaient lâchement abandonnée et elle se sentait encore plus seule que lorsqu'elle se cloîtrait dans sa chambre. Elle avait très envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Elle n'en trouva aucun et se contenta donc d'un des lourds rideaux de velours bordeaux qui ornaient les gigantesques fenêtres de la salle de bal. Elle faillit pousser un cri lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Lucy, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, Lucy MCCULKIN. Mon cher grand-père déraille un peu. Et toi, tu es ? »

« Hermione Granger. Mon père est le dentiste de ton grand-père ».

« Appelons-le Monsieur Blum, si ça ne te fais rien. C'est la première fois que je le vois, alors tu comprends… »

« C'est la première fois que tu vois ton grand-père ? »

« Oui, c'est un salop. »

« Mon père le pense aussi. Je croyais qu'il n'avait aucune famille ».

« Oh, il en a une, mais il se l'est mise à dos ».

« Que vous a-t-il fait, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

« Disons qu'il a découvert quelque chose sur mon père qui ne lui a pas vraiment plu… »

« Ah oui ? Ca me rappelle ma grand-mère paternelle, Gladys », fit remarquer Hermione, soudain perdue dans ses pensées. Lucy lui lança un coup d'œil perplexe alors elle se sentit obligée de poursuivre. « Oui, elle a appris quelque chose à mon propos qu'elle a eu du mal à avaler. En vérité, lorsque mes parents le lui ont annoncé, on aurait vraiment dit qu'elle allait étouffer. Mais c'est bon, tout est arrangé maintenant… » Il fallait qu'elle change de sujet, vite. Quelque chose de moins risqué… « Hum…Ton g… enfin… Monsieur Blum a dit que tu revenais d'Allemagne… »

« Oui, j'y ai passé toute mon enfance, ma mère est Allemande. Ca ne fait que trois jours que nous sommes à Londres. Si tu voyais la maison, un vrai champ de bataille ! »

« Vous vous êtes installés dans quel coin ? »

« Je n'arrive pas encore à me repérer, je crois que ça n'est pas très loin d'ici… Mes parents m'ont déposée en voiture mais en vérité, je pense que j'aurais pu faire le chemin à pieds ». Comme Hermione baissait les yeux sur ses chaussures, Lucy ajouta : « Oui, même avec ces talons aux pieds. J'ai l'habitude, ce sont mes chaussures fétiches. Et toi, tu habites dans le coin ? »

« Oui, à quelques maisons d'ici. »

« Nous sommes presque voisines, alors… »

« Sans doute. On aurait même pu se retrouver dans le même lycée, mais je suis en pension durant l'année ». Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Encore un sujet qu'elle aurait du éviter, quelle gourde !

« Moi aussi ! »

« Ah oui ? ».

« Hein hein ! Je suis habituée : je suis pensionnaire depuis mes onze ans. »

« Moi aussi… »

Les jeunes filles eurent un temps d'arrêt. Elles restèrent immobiles à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux puis, au même moment, elles s'écrièrent : « OH MY GOD ! ».

Lucy se pencha vers Hermione et lui demanda sur un ton très confidentiel : « Alors, tu es une sorcière ? »

« Sang-de-bourbe et fière de l'être », confirma cette dernière en lui tendant la main.

« Sang-mêlé pure souche, ma chère », répondit Lucy en serrant la main tendue.

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Alors, il y a d'autres jeunes sorciers, dans le coin ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Malheureusement, je suis la seule. Si tu savais l'horreur que c'est de passer les vacances dans cette foutue banlieue ! J'ai beau être chez moi je ne connais personne de mon âge ! »

« Maintenant, si ! C'est vrai que c'est…difficile d'être ami avec un moldu. Il faut rester sur ses gardes en permanence. J'en ai fait l'amère expérience… Heureusement, il y a les amis sorciers ! »

Hermione se décomposa.

« Quoi, tu n'en as aucun ? », s'étonna Lucy.

« Si, bien sûr que si. Mais…pendant les vacances, c'est comme si je n'existais plus. Je sais qu'ils se voient entre eux et ils ne pensent jamais à m'inviter. Même à l'école, quelque chose a changé, je le sens. Avant, on était inséparables, et maintenant… On grandit, c'est tout. Les garçons et les filles ne sont peut être pas faits pour être amis… »

« Attends, tes deux amis sont des garçons ? Tu n'as aucune amie fille ? »

« Tu trouves ça bizarre, toi aussi ? »

« Eh bien… Je pense qu'au fur et à mesure que l'on vieillit, il devient difficile d'entretenir une amitié tout à fait désintéressée avec un garçon. Une gêne s'installe, il y a toujours un doute. Les autres se posent des questions et toi aussi, tu t'en poses. Qui te dit qu'il ne ressent pas plus que de l'amitié, pour toi ? Enfin tu vois le genre… »

« Harry est comme un frère, pour moi, il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Quant à Ron… »

« Ron ? »

« Je crois que ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai un faible pour lui. » Hermione était rouge comme une tomate. « Mon Dieu, c'est la première fois que je dis ça à voix haute. J'ai tellement honte ! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu es une fille, c'est un garçon, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale. Au moins, tu vois de quoi je voulais parler. Entre deux garçons et une fille, les choses finissent toujours par se compliquer, c'est inévitable ».

« Tu as sans doute raison. Après tout, ils sont sur un pied d'égalité, quand ils sont tous les deux, ils se comprennent. Moi, en tant que seul représentant du sexe opposé, je suis…une extra-terrestre ».

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même ».

« Le problème, c'est qu'Harry et Ron ont toujours été mes meilleurs amis. Les autres filles ne m'aiment pas beaucoup, tu sais. »

« Moi, je t'aime bien ».

« Tu ne me connais même pas ! »

« Bien sûr que si. Dis-moi ce que tu portes et je te dirai qui tu es. Tes chaussures me disent que tu ne portes pas souvent de talons. Ces cinq centimètres doivent déjà te paraître énormes. Tu les a sûrement achetées il y a des années et tu les ressors à chaque grande occasion, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. Bon sang, cette fille était vraiment douée.

« Pour ce qui est de ta robe, poursuivit Lucy, elle me paraît neuve. Tu as dû l'acheter spécialement pour ce soir. Elle est simple, élégante, discrète. Un classique que toute fille qui se respecte devrait avoir dans sa garde-robe. Seulement, ça, tu ne devais pas le savoir en l'achetant : tu n'aimes pas vraiment le shopping. Tu as dû la choisir pour ses lignes sobres et sa couleur discrète. Tu as peu confiance en toi donc, pour éviter de te ridiculiser en public, tu fais en sorte de passer inaperçu. Alors ? »

« Moi tout craché ».

« Je le savais ! »

« Je me sens tellement prisonnière de cette image que j'ai envie de hurler ».

« J'ai _tout le temps_ envie de hurler. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as l'air tellement…sûre de toi ! »

« C'est vrai mais…je fais erreur sur erreur. Tout ça, c'est de la poudre aux yeux… » Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, Lucy évitait de croiser le regard d'Hermione.

« Puisqu'on en a toutes les deux envie…allons hurler ! », s'exclama cette dernière.

« Quoi ? »

« Tourne-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

« Le parc ».

« Qu'est-ce qui nous sépare du parc ? »

« Une fenêtre ».

« Mieux que ça : une porte-fenêtre. Au rez-de-chaussée. Si on l'ouvre maintenant pour sortir, aucun des invités ne s'en rendra compte. Grâce à quoi ? »

« Grâce aux rideaux ! »

« Elémentaire, ma chère McCulkin ! »

Les deux jeunes sorcières se sourirent et actionnèrent ensemble la poignée. Elles se ruèrent dehors avec soulagement et respirèrent avec bonheur l'air vivifiant du soir. Elles s'éloignèrent le plus possible du manoir.

« Au fait… »

« Oui ? », s'enquit Hermione.

« Je préfère être Sherlock Holmes. »

« Je te laisse volontiers la vedette. »

« Elémentaire, ma chère Granger. A trois… »

« Un… »

« Deux… »

« Trois ! »

« Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! »

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	2. Chapter 2: On verra demain

J'ai reçu une review négative concernant le fait qu'au début du chapitre précédent, Hermione et Lucy soient introduites par les lettres H. et L. La personne qui m'a écrit cette review me dit que ça l'a gêné au point qu'elle n'a pas voulu aller plus loin dans mon histoire. Je lui ai répondu que je ne comptais pas faire de changement. Depuis, j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai décidé de vous demander votre avis. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Est-ce que ça vous a déconcerté, gêné dans votre lecture ?

Ceci étant dit, je remercie tous mes lecteurs pour avoir lu le premier chapitre et pour être présents sur cette page. Je remercie encore une fois tous les reviewers car c'est toujours bon pour le moral de recevoir des commentaires. On a l'impression d'être utile à quelqu'un et ça motive!

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter à tous une bonne lecture en espérant que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!

**Chapitre II: On verra demain**

Lucy et Hermione regagnèrent la salle de bal en riant, les joues rougies par l'air du soir. Derrière le lourd rideau de velours grenat, qui donnait à leur petit refuge une atmosphère feutrée et chaleureuse, elles se calmèrent peu à peu, leurs respirations reprenant leur habituel rythme tranquille et mesuré. Lucy attrapa soudain la main d'Hermione, planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens et déclara avec tout le sérieux dont elle était capable :

« Il te faut absolument un portable. »

« Pour quoi faire ? La rentrée est dans une semaine à peine. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors tous les appareils moldus sont interdits dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. »

« Comme à Gröβen Schluz mais il y a des moyens de ne pas se faire repérer. Il suffit de connaître les bonnes personnes ».

« Eh bien moi je ne les connais pas. Toi, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser : t'es la petite nouvelle ! ».

« Ne sois pas si défaitiste. Achètes-en un et fais-moi confiance pour le reste ».

« On se connait depuis à peine une heure et tu as déjà une mauvaise influence ».

« Tu n'as encore rien vu, ma chère Granger ! »

« Dans ce cas, j'ai intérêt à rester sur mes gardes, McCulkin…»

« Alors, t'es d'accord, pour le portable, tu vas en prendre un ? »

« Oui, c'est bon ! T'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse ! »

« Ca te dit, une excursion en milieu hostile ? J'aurais bien envie d'un verre moi ! »

« Un verre…d'alcool ? »

« Evidemment. Les soirées dans ce genre, c'est le meilleur endroit pour s'en procurer ni vu ni connu. Les invités sont trop accaparés par leurs petites discussions futiles pour s'intéresser à deux adolescentes en infraction. »

« T'es plus intelligente que t'en as l'air, McCulkin… »

« Je suis sensée prendre ça comment, Granger ? »

« Pas très bien, c'est fait pour ça ! »

Lucy tapota la joue d'Hermione avec défit.

« Mais c'est qu'on apprend vite ! »

« Bon, on y va ou on prend racine ? »

« T'es pressée de prendre ta première cuite, toi… »

« Comment tu sais ? »

Lucy lui lança un regard éloquent.

« Je t'en pris ! »

Elle allait se glisser de l'autre côté du rideau mais Hermione la retint par le bras.

« Attends ! »

« On se dégonfle, soldat Granger ? On fait dans son froc à l'idée de débarquer en territoire ennemi ? »

« C'est que mes parents sont là, cap'tain' McCulkin, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils me voient ».

« Effectivement…c'est un problème… Il va falloir mettre en place une stratégie béton. »

« Vous pensez à quelque chose ? »

« Eh bien… »

**…**

**POV Hermione**

Quand je pense que je me suis laissé faire. Ok, je porte une robe magnifique et hors de prix, mais j'ai l'affreuse et très gênante impression que tous les invités ont un point de vue imprenable sur mes fesses. Je n'ose pas trop écarter les jambes en marchant, ce qui doit me donner l'allure d'un canard boiteux. Bref, la robe ne fait pas le moine, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Lucy, en revanche, ne passe pas inaperçu dans la mienne. Le secret, c'est peut-être les chaussures… J'ai refusé d'enfiler les siennes, bien trop hautes. Quand je pense qu'on s'est retrouvée toutes les deux en sous-vêtement avec pour seul paravent un simple rideau, dans une salle bondée d'invités plus prestigieux les uns que les autres. Quand je pense aussi que nous prenons toutes les deux la pose, une flûte de champagne à la main, devant un photographe très énergique qui ne cesse de nous mitrailler. Quand je pense que c'est notre _troisième_ verre, que je pense et pense encore mais que tout ce que mon esprit peut formuler s'évanouit comme par magie sous les vapeurs de l'alcool. J'ai très chaud au visage, je dois être rouge brique. Arrête de penser, Hermione, tu vois bien que dans ton état, ça ne sert vraiment à rien. Souris et profite, ce soir tu es une star.

**…**

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur l'épaule d'Hermione, son sourire se figea, le rouge brique vira au blanc cachet d'aspirine en un temps recors. Le cœur battant, elle fit volte-face et se retrouva face à…un monsieur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement qui se bloqua aussitôt lorsqu'elle réalisa que le visage de l'inconnu avait un aspect pour le moins austère, voire même effrayant. Sourcils froncés, veine qui pulse sur le front, regard revolver, il était loin d'inspirer la sympathie (et d'en éprouver aussi, certainement). Elle déglutit avec difficulté et se prépara à prétendre avec le plus de conviction et le moins de gloussements possibles qu'elle était majeure. Heureusement – car elle était déjà incapable de mentir quand elle était sobre – Lucy vola à son secours.

« Frrraaaannnzzzz ! Je te présente mon amie, Hermione Granger. »

Comme le dénommé Franz ne bronchait pas, la jeune fille poursuivit :

« C'est … la fille de ton dentiste…Tu sais, Monsieur Granger ! »

« Oui, je vois », répondit-il avec un désintérêt tout à fait visible. « Mais dis-moi, ma chérie, pourquoi cette jeune-fille porte-t-elle soudain ta robe ? »

« Eh bien…J'ai vu que ça t'avais fait de la peine, de me voir dans un modèle de chez Bloomingdale's, alors nous avons échangé nos vêtements. Comme ça, ta chère petite fille ne fait plus honte à Blum & B, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est une charmante attention, à laquelle les invités qui ne t'ont pas encore été présentés seront sensibles, tu peux en être certaine ». Ceci dit, il tourna ostensiblement le dos aux deux adolescentes, signe que Lucy devait s'engager à sa suite dans le marathon des mondanités, encore. Cette dernière lança un regard d'excuse à Hermione avant de s'éloigner docilement. Si l'alcool ne l'avait pas rendue gaie, « la fille du dentiste » serait retournée se cacher derrière une tenture. Au lieu de ça, elle vida d'un trait son troisième verre de champagne, en empoigna un autre et tituba en direction du buffet. Elle mourrait de faim, tout à coup.

**…**

**POV Lucy**

Mon grand-père m'a à la bonne. C'est triste à dire mais c'est vrai. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour éviter ça, mais le hasard a trop mal fait les choses (ou trop bien, ça dépend du point de vue). J'ai peur que mes parents soient déçus, qu'ils pensent que je les ai trahis. Je n'ai plus rien bu depuis un moment – mondanités oblige – je commence à dessoûler et ça fait mal. Tout s'est enchaîné et maintenant je suis la meilleure petite fille au monde. Du moins c'est ce que pensent tous ces gens gâteux qui me regardent avec leurs yeux dégoulinants comme si j'étais une pâtisserie appétissante dans la vitrine d'un boulanger. Monsieur B est plus digne, bien sûr, mais je sens, à la manière dont il a de me regarder, de mettre son bras autour de mes épaules, de laisser poindre un rictus, qu'il est fier. Cet homme sans cœur qui a fait tant de mal à ma famille, cet homme devient tout à coup plus humain en éprouvant pour moi de l'amour, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Un amour empoisonné parce qu'il n'a pas su l'accorder à mes parents. Aaahhh, c'est infernal ! Tout ça pour une histoire de foutue robe, d'échange de fringues banal comme en font sans arrêt les ados, de champagne un peu trop pétillants pour deux jeunes filles de dix-sept ans. A quoi bon se prendre la tête ? On verra demain.

**…**

Alors qu'elle se goinfrait au buffet tout en sifflant son champagne, une main s'abattit encore sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Cette fois, elle était bien trop ivre (et bien trop habituée) pour avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Parfaitement sereine, parfaitement heureuse, parfaitement stone, un sourire parfaitement niais sur les lèvres, elle se retourna. Le mouvement fut long, la jeune fille n'avait plus ni ses esprits, ni tout son équilibre. Hermione regarda son dentiste de père comme si Merlin en personne lui était apparu et lui demanda :

« Dis, je peux avoir un portable ? »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle dit à monsieur Granger avant de lui vomir dessus.

« On verra demain », répliqua ce dernier en se pinçant le nez. Ce fut la première et la dernière fois qu'Hermione entendit son père ironiser. Ce fut également la seule fois où l'adolescente le mit en colère. Ce qu'il adviendrait le lendemain, Hermione s'en fichait, elle était persuadée que tout ça valait le coup.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais eu aussi tort de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle eut l'impression que deux autres yeux – différents de ceux qui ornaient son visage depuis toujours – avaient été percés comme des fenêtres de part et d'autre de son crâne pendant la nuit. Peut-être même les ouvriers n'avaient-ils pas encore fini les travaux : des marteau-piqueurs lui creusaient la cervelle avec insistance. Pour une fois, il faisait beau. La matinée était déjà bien avancée et le soleil entrait à flots dans sa chambre. Pour une fois, ce même soleil – qu'elle avait attendu tout l'été – lui tapait sur les nerfs : à lui tomber dessus aussi lourdement, comme une chape de plomb, il n'arrangeait pas vraiment son mal de crâne. Maudit soleil, il fallait toujours qu'il se pointe à quelques jours à peine de la rentrée. Et, comme elle faisait tout de travers, Hermione venait de s'assurer une punition à vie au moment même où elle s'était fait une nouvelle amie. Et aussi _parce qu_'elle s'était fait une nouvelle amie…En même temps, elle aurait prit une cuite un jour ou l'autre, il fallait bien passer par là…Cet argument ne tiendrait pas une seconde en face de ses parents, néanmoins l'adolescente le trouvait plutôt valable.

**…**

Lucy avait passé les dix dernières heures à culpabiliser. Elle avait vu ce qui s'était passé et elle savait que tout ça était sa faute. Hermione n'aurait jamais touché à l'alcool si elle ne le lui avait pas elle-même suggéré. Elle voulait s'excuser mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle n'avait ni le numéro, ni l'adresse des Granger et si elle en venait malgré tout à sonner à leur porte, il est évident qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas entrer. Toutes ces tracasseries lui donnaient un mal de tête de tous les diables. Ou peut-être était-ce l'alcool ingurgité la veille. Aaaah, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose ! Le sort de localisation tendait les bras à la jeune sorcière en état de faiblesse morale et physique, elle tendit la main vers sa baguette, sagement posée sur la table de nuit, prête à être utilisée. Fort heureusement, on toqua à la porte de sa chambre, ce qui lui fit suspendre son geste. Elle reprit une position naturelle dans son lit et autorisa la personne à entrer, sûrement son père, à en juger par le « toc-toc ». Sa mère avait tendance à entrer sans frapper. Ce fut effectivement Monsieur McCulkin qui entra dans la pièce.

« Comment ça va, ma chérie ? Nous ne t'avons pas entendu rentrer, ta mère et moi ».

Il vint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« C'est normal, il devait être pas loin de trois heures ».

« Tu as eu assez d'argent pour le taxi ? »

« Je suis rentrée à pieds, c'est pas si loin d'ici. Je vous rendrai l'argent ».

« Il y avait quelqu'un avec toi, au moins ? Les rues ne sont pas sûres, à cette heure de la nuit ! »

« Papa ! Enfin, j'ai plus trois ans. J'ai du marcher cinq minutes à tout casser ! »

« Le trajet m'a semblé assez long quand nous sommes allés te déposer ».

« Maman s'est perdue, on a tourné en rond pendant dix bonnes minutes, tu te souviens ? »

« Ah oui…Et ton grand-père ? »

« Ecoute, j'ai pas très envie de parler de ça maintenant, j'ai quelque chose d'autre en tête ».

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ? »

Lucy hésita un instant mais comme d'habitude elle ne résista pas à son père et s'empressa de lui confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Eh bien…je me suis fait une amie et je lui ai causé du tort malgré moi. J'aimerais m'excuser mais je ne sais pas comment la contacter. »

Comme son père demeurait silencieux, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose, elle tenta sa chance :

« Dis, tu voudrais pas lancer un sort de localisation pour moi ? »

« Je le ferai si tu ne trouves pas son adresse dans les pages jaunes ».

« Les pages jaunes ? »

« Oui, tu sais, le gros annuaire que ta mère utilise tout le temps ».

« Je peux trouver l'adresse là-dedans ? »

« Mais oui ».

Lucy se précipita hors du lit et sortit de sa chambre comme une furie, emportant avec elle toutes les couvertures. Son père resta interdit, seul, assis sur le lit de sa fille, qui s'y trouvait ensevelie quelques secondes auparavant, qui ne s'y trouvait plus maintenant. Il lança un regard amusé à l'ours en peluche rose bonbon qui se cachait entre deux oreillers puis quitta la pièce en se disant qu'elle avait certes grandi mais que Lucy resterait malgré tout sa petite fille chérie.

**…**

Hermione entendait ses parents se disputer, à l'étage inférieur, depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour revenir en arrière ! Elle avait été si stupide ! Elle tenta d'échapper aux hurlements furieux de son père en branchant ses écouteurs à la chaîne hifi. Elle redécouvrit les groupes moldus qu'elle aimait autrefois et eut envie de pleurer. Elles étaient vraiment horribles, ces chansons ! Elle avait eu des goûts sacrément merdiques. Il n'empêche que ces chansons, aussi horribles soient-elles, lui rappelaient de bons souvenirs. Elle était jeune alors, insouciante, capable d'avoir de sales notes – même si elles étaient très rares – sans en faire tout un foin, c'était avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

La magie lui avait apporté tellement de choses… Mais elle l'avait aussi obsédée à tel point qu'elle s'était transformée en une caricature d'elle-même. La petite fille enthousiaste qui aimait participer en classe s'était métamorphosée en une furieuse Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, celle qui adorait aller jouer dehors avec ses amis s'était enfermée dans ses livres. Peu à peu, plongée dans un monde dont certains pensaient qu'il n'était pas le sien, elle avait perdu confiance en elle. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Comme elle aurait voulu retrouver cette petite fille marrante qui s'amusait tellement à l'école primaire du quartier. A Poudlard, elle ne s'amusait pas, elle travaillait. Après toutes ces années perdues en sérieux et en lectures, elle avait craqué, ou plutôt quelqu'un l'avait délivrée. Voilà ce qui s'était réellement passé la veille au soir. Tout ça n'était pas qu'affaire de belle robe et de champagne.

Soudain, Mme Granger pénétra dans la chambre. Hermione retira ses écouteurs.

« J'ai frappé, mais tu n'as pas du m'entendre ».

La jeune fille, pelotonnée dans son fauteuil fleuri, regarda sa mère avancer vers elle sans dire un mot.

« Tu nous as entendu, ton père et moi, c'est pour ça, la musique… »

Hermione hocha la tête, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Je suis si désolée, maman … C'est à cause de moi, que vous vous disputez, je le sais bien !».

« Il nous la fallait, cette dispute, ma chérie. »

« Pourquoi ? Il faut les éviter, les disputes, non ? »

« Sans doute…Mais ton père est si…coincé ! J'ai du lui faire comprendre certaines choses…Tout va bien maintenant, ne t'en fais pas ».

« Quelles choses ? »

« Eh bien que tu n'es plus une petite fille et que tu dois faire tes propres expériences, tes propres erreurs pour grandir. Je dois dire que je commençais à m'inquiéter de te voir enfermée dans ta chambre, dans tes bouquins, dans tes études… Je préfère te voir faire des bêtises que les jeunes ont tous faites à ton âge plutôt que te laisser t'enfermer dans ton rôle de petite fille modèle. »

Hermione était étonnée, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Sa mère était extrêmement perspicace.

« Mais…enfin…les parents préfèrent que leur enfant se tienne à carreaux, non ? »

« Ils veulent que leur enfant soit heureux, voilà tout. Toi, tu n'es pas heureuse. Si tu n'es pas heureuse comme tu es, il faut que tu changes, que tu t'ouvres. Comment veux-tu te forger une identité, prendre tes propres décisions, si tu ne te confrontes pas aux autres, au monde, si tu n'as pas l'opportunité de choisir un chemin plutôt qu'un autre ? »

« Tu n'es pas fâchée alors ? »

« Tu as le droit de faire des erreurs mais ça ne t'autorise pas à en faire une habitude. Je ne suis pas fâchée mais tu seras punie. Ton rôle à toi, c'est de vivre, mon rôle à moi, c'est de te montrer tes erreurs et de te punir quand il le faut. Ton père et moi avons donc décidé que tu serais privée de sortie jusqu'à la fin des vacances ».

Hermione soupira. C'était bien ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

« C'est une bonne punition, maintenant qu'il fait beau et que j'ai enfin une amie. »

« La propriétaire de la robe, je suppose… »

« Oui ».

« Dis-toi que si c'est vraiment une amie, rien ne l'empêchera de venir te voir ».

Soudain, la voix de Monsieur Granger se fit entendre : « Maaaarrryyyyy, descends, s'il-te-plaît ! »

**…**

Lucy se trouvait devant la maison des Granger. Elle était assez nerveuse à l'idée de se confronter aux parents d'Hermione. Elle approcha lentement son doigt de la sonnette, et appuya finalement dessus en sautillant sur place, comme pour faire redescendre la pression. Elle attendit quelques secondes, le cœur battant. Ce fut Mr. Granger qui lui ouvrit. Il baissa les yeux sur la robe noire de sa fille, qu'elle tenait, fraîchement repassée, sur un bras.

« Lucy, je suppose ».

« C'est ça. Je suis venue rendre sa robe à Hermione ».

« Elle est interdite de sortie ».

« Je m'en doutais…Je ne vous demande pas de la laisser sortir mais de me laisser entrer ».

« … »

« Ecoutez, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé. Ce qui est arrivé est entièrement ma faute ».

« Ca, je m'en doute. Hermione n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille de son propre chef ».

Lucy, gênée par le regard perçant du père indigné, baissa les yeux.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me laisser entrer ? », marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

En guise de réponse, Mr. Granger se pencha légèrement en arrière, tourna la tête vers la cage d'escalier et cria :

« Maaaarrryyyyy, descends, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Lucy releva la tête. Mme Granger serait peut-être plus indulgente, il y avait un espoir. Les marches de l'escalier grincèrent, Mr. Granger s'écarta et la mère d'Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Lucy, je présume ».

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« Tu es courageuse d'oser venir ici. Entre, je t'en pris ! »

« Vous êtes sûre ? », demanda Lucy en lançant un regard à son mari, qui se tenait toujours derrière elle.

« Absolument. Le fait que tu sois ici prouve déjà que tu es une amie loyale, bien que tu connaisses Hermione depuis très peu de temps ».

Lucy ne se fit pas prier davantage. La porte se referma derrière elle.

« Avant de te laisser monter, je voudrais que tu saches qu'Hermione sait parfaitement qu'elle a commis une erreur. Si je te laisse la voir, c'est parce que tu es sa seule amie dans le quartier et qu'il y a sûrement une raison à cela. Par contre, je voudrais m'assurer que toi aussi, tu es consciente d'avoir fait une erreur ».

« J'en suis consciente, madame. Je me sens tellement coupable que je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit. C'est moi qui ai suggéré à Hermione que l'on pouvait goûter au champagne. Nous n'aurions pas du en abuser ».

« Moi aussi, j'ai fait des expériences, à votre âge. Je sais que ma fille doit passer par là où je suis passée mais je veux que ce soit dans le contrôle, toujours. Elle s'est bridée une bonne partie de sa vie, elle est malheureuse et c'est horrible, pour une mère, de réaliser ça. Tu lui apportes un peu de vie, un peu de bonheur et pour ça, je te remercie. Tu as l'air d'avoir plus d'expérience alors fait attention à l'influence que tu as sur elle ».

« Je vous promets de prendre soin d'elle, madame ».

« Tu peux m'appeler Mary. Attends ici une seconde ».

Lucy se retrouva seule avec le père d'Hermione, qui l'observait avec méfiance. Il s'approcha et, sans un mot, lui prit la robe noire des mains avant de quitter le vestibule. Mme Granger avait disparu dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine, elle en revint avec deux tasses de thé fumantes, qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille.

« Tu peux monter, c'est la dernière porte à droite ».

**…**

Hermione était seule depuis quelques minutes, sa mère ne semblait pas vouloir revenir. Ou peut-être que si : on toquait à la porte.

« Tu peux entrer, maman ! »

La jeune fille poussa une exclamation en voyant Lucy s'avancer dans la pièce.

« Ils t'ont laissée entrer ? »

« Il faut croire, puisque je suis là », répondit malicieusement l'adolescente.

« Tu sais, je ne voulais pas leur dire, pour toi. Mais comme j'avais ta robe sur le dos… »

« Je sais, ce n'est pas grave. C'est ma faute, après tout ! »

« Non, bien sûr que non. C'est moi, je suis si…influençable… »

« Ah ça non, je ne te laisserai pas dire ça ! Tu l'as fait parce que je te l'ai suggéré, mais aussi parce que tu le voulais. Au fond de toi, tu le voulais. Il fallait que tu le fasses, je pense. Tu l'aurais fait tôt ou tard. Si seulement j'avais pu rester près de toi. C'est moi qui me suis mal conduite parce que c'est moi qui savais. Ce n'était pas la première fois et je n'ai pas su te guider. Au bout de trois verres, je suis à peine pompette. Toi, en revanche… »

Très gênée de voir son amie s'accuser ainsi, Hermione préféra changer de sujet.

« Tu ma la donnes, cette tasse de thé, McCulkin ? »

« Je suis pas ta bonne, Granger, viens donc la chercher ! »

Hermione se leva, prit la tasse des mains de son amie et l'invita à s'asseoir avec elle dans son fauteuil à fleurs, assez massif pour les accueillir toutes les deux.

« Joli fauteuil », fit remarquer Lucy avant de s'affaler dedans.

« Jolie robe », apprécia Hermione en retour.

La jeune fille portait une robe d'été blanche ornée d'un ruban rouge qui soulignait sa taille.

« Merci, c'est moi qui l'ai faite ».

« Non ? »

« Si ! »

« Mais…T'es super douée ! Ton grand-père est le PDG d'un grand groupe de mode et toi tu es une styliste talentueuse…C'est vraiment pas juste ! »

« Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle… »

« Monsieur Blumberg sait que tu fais tes propres vêtements ? »

« Non, nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, tu sais », répondit Lucy entre deux gorgées de thé.

« Au fait, je crois me souvenir avoir évoqué avec mon père la possibilité d'avoir un portable, hier soir. Mais bon, c'était juste avant de lui vomir dessus alors c'est plutôt mal barré… »

« Parles-en avec ta mère, elle a l'air plus cool. Et puis il y a un argument qui plaît toujours aux parents... »

« Ils pourront me joindre n'importe où et n'importe quand ! »

« Exactement ! »

« Ca te dis, une aprem DVD ? Ca n'a rien de dangereux, ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu as peut-être envie de profiter du beau temps… »

« Une aprem DVD, ça me va très bien. Et puis tu sais, j'étais en Allemagne il y a encore quelque jour et il faisait une chaleur infernale. J'ai bien assez profité du soleil ! »

« Au fait, comment tu m'as trouvée ? »

« Les pages jaunes. »

« Elémentaire, mon cher Watson ! »

« Tu m'excuseras, mais moi je suis Sherlock ! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… »

« Autre chose : comme nous sommes toutes deux sorties vivantes de cette mission périlleuse, en tant que capitaine, j'ai décidé de te nommer sergent. »

« Sergent Granger ? Ouais, ça sonne plutôt bien ! »

**...**

Le soir venu, après s'être fait tous les films de danse possibles et imaginables, les deux amies étaient encore ensemble. Hermione venait de ressortir une réplique de Dirty Dancing (« Johnny, arrête de courir après ton destin comme un cheval sauvage ! ») et Lucy était écroulée de rire. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, Hermione lui demanda :

« On se fait quoi, la prochaine fois : les films d'horreur ou les comédies ? »

« On verra demain », lui répondit son amie.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	3. Chapter 3: Get back

C'est un long chapitre, que je vous poste là, j'espère que vous l'aimerez car j'y ai mis tout mon coeur! Les choses commencent à s'accélérer: les filles partent pour Poudlard et Hermione va faire une rencontre...fracassante avec son professeur de potions...Elle commence assez mal l'année!

**Chapitre III:** **Get back to where you once belonged  
**

**POV Hermione**

Retourner à Poudlard après tout ce qui s'est passé cette dernière semaine ? Bizarre. _Vraiment _bizarre. Je n'ai pas touché à mes manuels scolaires, je n'ai pas préparé la moindre petite potion, pas acheté la moindre plume, eu ne serait-ce que l'envie de tenir une baguette. Je suis redevenue la petite moldue que j'étais autrefois : à regarder des films à la télé, à écouter de la musique sur ma chaîne hifi, à parler des heures au téléphone, à prendre des photos merveilleusement immobiles, à écouter les émissions populaires à la radio. Lucy a découvert certaines petite choses de la vie sans baguette mais sa mère l'avait déjà mise au courant de certaines petites choses. Ces derniers précieux jours de vacances se sont déroulés comme dans une bulle. Je ne pouvais pas mettre le nez dehors alors forcément...

Mais pas que ça : Lucy et moi avons échangé tellement de choses, nous avons notre propre monde maintenant ! A toutes les deux et seulement à nous ! Je comprends ce que ressentent Harry et Ron lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, je comprends aussi pourquoi je n'ai pas toujours été la bienvenue. Tout ça, maintenant, je le sais. Cette année ne sera pas comme les autres, c'est ce que je me dis pour me rassurer…Parce que sincèrement, j'aurais adoré être consignée dans ma chambre des semaines et des semaines encore. Poudlard me semble être un passé aussi éloigné que celui des contes de fée, et cette histoire-là, elle ne me manque pas vraiment. Malheureusement, elle a besoin d'un dénouement. Elle ne peut s'arrêter là, comme ça. Alors l'héroïne est de retour à contrecœur pour vivre plein de nouvelles aventures, heureuse cependant d'apporter un peu de son monde avec elle.

**…**

**POV Lucy**

Le stress commence à monter. Déménager dans un autre pays, changer d'école, ce n'est pas si anodin après avoir passé tant d'années en Allemagne. Dans la même ville, dans le même pensionnat, avec les mêmes amis. Hermione a largement facilité cette transition mais je serai bientôt plongée dans un environnement qui m'est totalement inconnu. Cette dernière semaine, nous sommes toutes les deux retournées en enfance, enfin surtout elle. Jusqu'à ses onze ans, elle a grandi comme une vraie moldue alors que moi j'ai toujours été plus ou moins entourée de magie. Depuis quelques jours, je me sens plus proche de ma mère. Je comprends soudain certaines choses qu'elle fait quotidiennement, comme surfer sur le wab (web ?) ou parler au téléphone, des choses auxquelles je ne m'étais jamais intéressée auparavant.

Comme elle a du se sentir seule, coupée de sa famille moldue à cause de la brouille avec Mr. B, condamnée à vivre comme en autarcie au sein d'une maison entièrement conditionnée par la magie. Parce qu'elle était seule et que papa et moi étions deux. Rejetée par deux univers à la fois. Par son père, par son mari et même par sa propre fille. Alors vous savez quoi ? Peu importent les obstacles, je ferai passer et fonctionner mon téléphone portable à Poudlard. Ce sera mon petit bastion de résistance personnel contre la magie. Je suis sûre qu'Hermione sera de mon côté. Je me demande comment c'est, Pourdlard ? Hermione et moi n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé. Entre les séries à la télé (j'ai dû rattraper tout mon retard), les discussions interminables au téléphone et les clavardages, on n'a eu ni le temps ni l'envie (soyons honnêtes) de parler magie. D'un point de vue plus pratique, je ne sais ni où acheter des fournitures comme les parchemins, les manuels, l'uniforme, les plumes, ni même où se trouve Poudlard et comment on est censé s'y rendre. Un coup de fil s'impose…

**...**

Par une chaude matinée d'août, dans une banlieue du sud de Londres où s'alignaient des maisons identiques de chaque côté d'une large allée goudronnée, on vit Hermione Granger sortir de chez ses parents, chose qui lui était interdite depuis plusieurs jours. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants au niveau de la petite pelouse fraîchement tondue, pencha la tête en arrière, étendit les bras et, un large sourire aux lèvres, se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Le mouvement fit s'envoler les volants de sa jupe légère made in McCulkin. L'air sentait incroyablement bon. La vraie odeur d'un vrai été ensoleillé, une odeur teintée de fleurs, de gazon encore humidifié par la rosée, de goudron bien fumant. La jeune fille posa sa sandale droite sur l'allée principale, qui traversait le quartier de part en part depuis toujours. Elle resta ainsi, moitié sur l'allée, moitié sur le gazon, une fraction de seconde de plus que nécessaire. Hermione savourait l'instant, cet instant délicieux qui la voyait franchir les limites de la propriété familiale en toute légalité.

Une minute plus tard, elle déambulait gaiement le long de l'allée, en balançant les bras de manière exagérément enthousiaste, comme si elle avait oublié de quelle manière exactement on déambulait. Elle se mit à rire toute seule en se disant que jamais Harry et Ron ne la croiraient si elle leur disait qu'elle avait été punie pour s'être bourré la gueule au champagne. Elle suivit les indications que Lucy lui avait données au téléphone et, après avoir dépassé la gigantesque propriété de Mr. Blum, elle prit la troisième à droite. Elle déboucha alors dans un cul de sac dont les maisons étaient visiblement d'un standing un peu plus élevé que celles du quartier d'Hermione. Impressionnée, elle se demanda quel métier pouvaient exercer les parents de Lucy pour pouvoir se payer une telle propriété. Impatiente de retrouver son amie mais un peu intimidé à l'idée de rencontrer ses parents, elle sonna.

L'adolescente entendit qu'on s'affairait à l'intérieur et, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande femme blonde aux yeux très bleus et à l'air aristocratique. Elle lui rappela immédiatement Mr. Blumberg. Le sourire avenant qu'elle lui adressa, en revanche, il lui était impossible de l'imaginer sur le visage de l'austère PDG de Blum&B.

« Bonjour, Mme McCulkin, je viens chercher Lucy. »

« Entre, je t'en pris, Lucy n'est pas tout à fait prête. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta et suivit la mère de Lucy jusque dans le salon, où cette dernière l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Tu t'appelles Hermione, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, Hermione Granger. »

« Lucy m'a dit que tu étais une…hum…sorcière née moldue, il me semble. »

« C'est exact, madame. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Julia, Hermione. Je suis moi-même moldue et je dois te remercier d'avoir initié Lucy aux joies de la technologie. Je n'ai jamais osé le faire moi-même de peur de la braquer. Grâce à toi, nous partageons beaucoup plus de choses, tu sais. »

Hermione rougit du compliment et apprécia le fait que Mme McCulkin s'adresse à elle comme à une égale.

« Heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider…Julia. »

Au même moment, Lucy sortit de sa chambre, qui donnait directement sur le salon.

« Julia ? Eh bien dis donc, on ferait mieux de partir avant que tu ne me piques mon amie, hein maman ? »

« Je remerciais juste Hermione d'avoir accepté de te prendre en charge. C'est très gentil à elle de bien vouloir te guider dans Londres et t'apprendre à utiliser les transports en commun. Tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur ma voiture pour t'aventurer en terrain moldu, après tout ! Vous prendrez le métro ? »

La question s'adressait clairement à Hermione. Les yeux soudain inexpressifs de Lucy, en effet, transmettaient le message suivant, très clair : « Le quoi ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Nous prendrons le bus jusqu'à Greengrass Station, puis le métro jusqu'au centre. De là, nous rejoindrons le Chemin de Traverse à pieds. »

« Très bien », approuva Mme McCulkin, « Chérie, voilà de l'argent pour le bus et le métro », poursuivit-elle en fourrant quelques livres dans les mains de sa fille, un peu perdue.

Lucy resta figée quelques instants à regarder les pièces avec des yeux ronds. Hermione et Julia éclatèrent d'un rire franc devant son air ahuri. Les joues rouges, elle s'empressa de faire disparaître l'argent moldu dans son porte-monnaie avant d'attraper la main de son amie pour la traîner aussi vite que possible vers la sortie. Quand on passait pour une idiote et qu'en plus le combat était inégal, la seule défense envisageable était la fuite !

**. . .**

Lucy poussa une exclamation. « Enfin ! » Elle avait l'air d'une illuminée : agenouillée à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, elle embrassait le sol avec ferveur. « Après une heure de galère, nous voilà enfin en Terre Promise ! Je ne voudrais pas t'offenser, Hermione, mais les transports en commun sont la chose la plus _terrifiante_ que les moldus aient jamais inventée ! »

« Détrompe-toi, il y a encore bien pire : l'avion ! »

« Ces choses volantes ? Merlin, je n'ose même pas imaginer ! Fort heureusement, il y a très peu de chance que j'y mette un jour les pieds ! »

« Oh, je peux en parler à ta mère, tu sais. Lui dire que tu REEEEEEEVES littéralement de quitter le sol pendant DEEEEESSSS heures dans une carcasse volante ! »

« Si tu fais ça je te tue, tu as compris ? Morte, caput, nada, nichts mehr, plus _rien_ ! »

Lucy secouait son amie avec une telle force que celle-ci commençait à se sentir nauséeuse.

« C'est bon, calme-toi. Si tu te tiens à carreaux, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire… »

« Mais c'est du chantage ! »

« Absolument ! »

« Tu es diabolique ! »

« Je sais. En attendant, pour une fois, c'est moi le chef ! Ce que ça fait du bien ! Voilà le programme : on passe chez Madame Guipure pour te faire tailler un uniforme, on va ensemble acheter nos manuels scolaires et nos fournitures, on déjeune, et après c'est que des extras ! »

« A vos ordres, capitaine ! », s'écria Lucy en claquant ses talons hauts et en faisant le salut militaire.

« J'ai été promue capitaine, alors ? »

« Pour la durée de cette mission uniquement. »

« Je me disais, aussi… »

« Bah quoi, faut pas exagérer non plus… Où va le monde si les capitaines deviennent sergents et les sergents capitaines ! »

« Ou si Holmes devient Watson et Watson Holmes. »

« Tu as tout compris ! »

« Trêve de bavardages, sergent ! Mettons-nous en route ! Julia, sera mécontente si je ne te ramène pas à l'heure ce soir. »

« Merlin, tu parles comme une babysitter ! »

« Et j'adore ça ! », s'écria Hermione, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Elle avançait tellement vite que Lucy était obligée de lui courir après comme une enfant. Une enfant sur laquelle tous les sorciers se retournaient, cependant. La principale concernée s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Son estime, qui avait été fortement malmenée ces dernières heures, remonta en flèche. Elle enchaîna sourire aguicheur sur sourire aguicheur dans le dos d'une Hermione, dont la tenue la mettait en valeur, mais qui était aussi disposée à recevoir les œillades admiratives qu'un chef de troupe chargeant l'ennemi.

**. . .**

Ginny était perplexe. Comme tous les ans pendant les vacances, elle recevait une lettre d'Hermione presque chaque semaine. Elle n'y répondait pas toujours car elle détestait écrire mais elle les lisait toutes. La dernière en date lui paraissait étrange. Bien différente de la précédente, en tout cas. Une semaine, elle écrivait qu'elle était d'humeur morose et qu'elle mourrait d'ennui, la semaine suivante, elle confiait qu'elle avait été privée de sortie, sans en préciser la raison et qu'elle s'amusait comme une folle, sans en préciser la raison non plus. Que lui arrivait-il ? Avait-elle sombré dans la cyclothymie ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser ses parents à punir Hermione ? Elle qui en temps normal s'ingéniait à tout faire dans les règles ! Lorsqu'Harry, qui séjournait au Terrier depuis deux semaines, pénétra dans sa chambre en quête d'un câlin, elle repoussa ses avances et s'empressa de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes, au grand damne du jeune homme qui n'avait aucune envie de parler :

« Dis, Harry, tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione, ces derniers temps ? »

« Hum…Il me semble que la dernière lettre que j'ai reçu d'elle remonte…au mois dernier… »

« Juillet ? Comment ça se fait ? »

« Oh tu sais, c'est comme ça tous les ans. Au début, je lui réponds et puis je n'ai plus le courage et du coup elle arrête d'écrire. »

« Mais enfin, c'est ta meilleure amie, tu pourrais faire un effort, quand même ! »

« Les garçons n'aiment pas écrire, c'est comme ça ! »

« Quels piètres amis, vous faites, Ron et toi ! »

« Dis donc, c'est facile de juger ! Tu réponds à tous ses courriers, toi, peut-être ? »

Ginny baissa la tête, honteuse.

« J'avoue que non mais je lui réponds quand même de temps en temps… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ginny ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'agresses, comme ça ? »

Ginny releva la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils, soucieuse.

« C'est que je viens de recevoir une nouvelle lettre et elle est…bizarre… »

Lorsqu'il réalisa que sa petite-amie était vraiment inquiète, Harry s'assit à côté d'elle sur son lit.

« En quoi est-elle bizarre, cette lettre ? »

« Eh bien…son humeur semble à l'opposé de ce qu'elle était dans la lettre précédente que j'ai reçue il y a une semaine à peine. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Dans la première elle est déprimée et dans la seconde elle est…exaltée, enthousiaste, sûre d'elle…Tout le contraire, quoi ! »

« C'est une bonne chose, ça, non ? »

« En un sens oui, mais je me demande ce qui a pu la faire changer en si peu de temps ! »

« Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il s'agit sûrement d'une bonne chose, Ginny », tenta de la rassurer Harry.

« Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est cette histoire de punition. S'il était arrivé une bonne chose, les parents d'Hermione ne l'auraient pas privée de sortie, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Hermione a été privée de sortie ? » Harry était interloqué. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Tu vois bien, qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche… Oh, Harry, je me sens tellement coupable de ne pas avoir répondu à la lettre de la semaine dernière ! J'aurais aimé lui remonter le moral, mais je n'ai pas su trouver les mots. Quelle piètre amie je fais, moi aussi ! J'aurais du l'inviter à passer quelques jours au Terrier ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? »

« Calme-toi Ginny. Rien de toutça n'est ta faute. Et puis je suis sûr que tu te fais des idées. Sors-toi ces tracasseries de la tête. De toute manière, la rentrée est dans deux jours, nous verrons ce qu'il en est le moment venu. »

« Tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour inviter Hermione ? »

« La faire venir pour seulement vingt-quatre heure ? Ne sois pas ridicule ! »

« De toute manière, c'était à vous de l'inviter, c'est _votre_ amie ! »

« Oh, arrête avec ça, tu sais bien qu'on aime bien se retrouver entre mecs ! »

Ginny s'écarta soudain d'Harry. Elle se leva d'un bond, et les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés, elle se mit à hurler aussi fort que l'aurait fait Mme Weasley elle-même :

« VOUS ETES DEUX EGOISTES, VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ, TOUS LES DEUX ! SORS D'ICI, HARRY POTTER, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! VA DONC REJOINDRE TON POTE PUISQUE C'EST LA SEULE CHOSE QUI COMPTE A TES YEUX ! »

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Lorsque Ginny était en colère, il valait mieux se carapater sans discuter. Une fois dans le couloir, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et murmura : « Ah, les filles ! » Mais à peine eut-il fini de parler que la porte de la chambre de Ginny se mit à vibrer : « JE T'AI ENTENDU, HARRY POTTER, VA-T-EN ESPECE DE MACHO, SALE VER A CRASSE, VIEILLE MANDRAGORE PUANTE … ! »

Le pauvre garçon se précipita dans les escaliers qu'il dévala à une vitesse fulgurante au risque de se rompre le coup. Ron, qui l'attendait en bas, le rassura à sa manière : « T'inquiète, elle doit avoir ses règles ! Ca te dit, une petite partie de Quidditch ? »

« J'aurais adoré mais j'ai laissé mon balais dans la chambre de ta sœur…»

« Oh… »

« … »

« … »

« Elle n'oserait pas se défouler dessus quand même ? »

« Ben… »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard horrifié.

**. . .**

**POV Ginny**

Je lui dis que son amie était au plus bas il y a encore une semaine, et il n'en a rien à faire. Moi qui pensais qu'il était différent des autres garçons… Dès qu'il est entré dans cette chambre, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était le sexe. Il a essayé de me rassurer uniquement pour ça, pour pouvoir passer à l'acte ensuite. J'en suis sûre. Quel enfoiré ! La pauvre est seule chez elle, privée de sortie, à se morfondre dans sa chambre pendant que ses deux soi-disant amis s'amusent comme des fous sans penser à elle un seul instant. Sauf que dans la dernière lettre, elle affirme qu'elle s'amuse…Comment peut-elle s'amuser dans ces conditions ? Alors que ni Harry, ni Ron (à plus forte raison) ne lui donnent de nouvelles depuis au moins un mois. Mais…peut-être est-ce une manière de faire bonne figure ! Peut-être qu'elle est au plus bas mais qu'elle veut me faire croire le contraire pour ne pas que j'éprouve de la pitié à son égard ! Pauvre Hermione ! J'ai hâte d'être à la rentrée pour pouvoir la réconforter et me comporter en véritable amie puisque ces deux immatures de Ron et Harry en sont incapables !

**…**

Pendant que Ginny se faisait du souci pour la « pauvre Hermione », cette dernière, bien loin de se morfondre dans sa chambre, se trémoussait dans celle de Lucy. Elles étaient rentrées du Chemin de Traverse en fin d'après-midi et, après une semaine de captivité loin d'avoir été aussi démoralisante que le craignait la jeune Weasley, Hermione avait été autorisée par ses parents à passer la nuit chez son amie. Lucy avait littéralement harcelé la jeune sorcière pour qu'elle appelle les Granger et les supplie de la laisser dormir chez elle. Mme McCulkin avait réservé une belle surprise aux deux adolescentes : elle avait ressorti son vieux tourne-disque et ses vinyles et les avait installés dans la chambre de sa fille. Hermione avait sauté au plafond et s'était empressé de mettre un trente-trois tours des Beatles pendant que Lucy la regardait faire avec curiosité. Vêtue d'un pyjama prêté par son amie, la jeune fille, une brosse à cheveux en guise de micro, hurlait les paroles de « Get back » en se déhanchant avec tant de cœur que sa maladresse passait presque inaperçu :

« Jojo was a man who thought he was a loner  
But he knew it wouldn't last.  
Jojo left his home in Tucson, Arizona  
For some California grass.  
GET BACK, GET BACK

GET BACK TO WHERE YOU ONCE BELONGED!

GET BACK, GET BACK

GET BACK TO WHERE YOU ONCE BELONGED!"

Lucy, penchée sur sa machine à coudre – le seul instrument moldu qu'elle soit capable de maîtriser – tentait de moderniser son uniforme tout neuf. De temps en temps, elle levait les yeux sur son amie qui faisait un bouquant d'enfer et un sourire lui montait aux lèvres. Lucy ne résista pas très longtemps avant de rejoindre Hermione et elles revisitèrent ensemble tout le répertoire des Beatles jusqu'à tomber de fatigue.

**. . .**

Chez les Weasley comme chez les Granger et les McCulkin, c'était le branlebas de combat : le matin de la rentrée, tout le monde était sur le pont pour vérifier que tout était prêt. Mme Weasley hurlait ses ordres comme un général, Mme Granger essayait comme toujours de refiler des préservatifs à sa fille, Mme McCulkin, très méthodique, cochait sa liste de choses à faire avec une rigueur militaire. Les hommes, quant à eux, avaient dit au revoir à leur progéniture avant de partir précipitamment au travail. Depuis quelques années, ils avaient compris qu'il valait mieux éviter d'être à la maison les jours de rentrée, qui étaient souvent source d'engueulades au sein de leur couple.

Hermione, comme c'était la tradition, avait passé la journée de la veille en famille car elle ne rentrerait pas avant les vacances de Noël. Lorsqu'on klaxonna, elle était fin prête. Sa mère la serra (un peu trop) fort dans ses bras et en profita pour glisser quelques préservatifs dans la poche du gilet de sa fille. Cette dernière, trop pressée de retrouver son amie, oublia de vérifier ses poches comme elle le faisait chaque année depuis ses quatorze ans : elle connaissait les fâcheuses habitudes de sa mère. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur en laissant à Mme Granger le soin de traîner sa malle jusqu'à la voiture de Mme McCulkin. Cette dernière s'était gentiment proposé de conduire les deux adolescentes jusqu'à Kingcross Station. Hermione s'installa sur la banquette arrière aux côtés de Lucy et, quand elle vit l'heure tardive, leur conductrice attitrée démarra en trombe alors que Mme Granger venait à peine de refermer le coffre. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit sa mère lui faire des signes pour le moins gênants.

« Mein Gott, j'ai peur que nous soyons affreusement en retard ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Julia, la gare n'est pas très loin. »

Lucy, qui détestait qu'Hermione appelle sa mère par son prénom, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant d'enchaîner sur une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours :

« Comment autant de sorciers peuvent-ils prendre le train sans qu'aucun moldu ne les remarque ! »

« Qui te dis que nous prenons le même train que les moldus ? », répondit mystérieusement Hermione.

« Mais le train, quel qu'il soit, doit forcément être sur les mêmes rails que les trains moldus, et les passagers sorciers doivent forcément partager le quai avec les passagers moldus. Comment pourrions-nous ne pas nous rencontrer ? »

« Sors ton billet. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Sors-le ! »

Lucy s'exécuta.

« Regarde le numéro de la voie. »

« Voie…9 ¾ ? Ca existe, ça ? »

« Pour nous, oui ! »

« Ca veut dire que nous avons une sorte de voie réservée quelque part entre la numéro 9 et la numéro 10 ? Intéressant… Comment y accède-t-on ? »

« Ca, c'est une surprise ! »

« Ah non, tu ne peux pas être aussi sadique, je veux savoir ! »

Mais avant qu'Hermione ait pu lui répondre, la voiture s'immobilisa.

« Terminus, tout le monde descend ! », s'écria Mme McCulkin.

**…**

Hermione écoutait d'une oreille les exclamations de Lucy, qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir traversé un mur, tout en se frayant un chemin dans l'allée centrale du train, à la recherche de ses amis. Elle avait beau lorgner dans chaque compartiment, elle n'en voyait pour l'instant aucun. Etaient-ils tous encore plus en retard qu'elles ? Sa progression fut brusquement stoppée par un obstacle assez massif sur lequel elle vint s'énaser. Lucy, qui la suivait le nez en l'air lui rentra dedans également, ce qui la propulsa une nouvelle fois contre l'obstacle en question et l'empêcha de s'en détacher immédiatement : elle était prise en sandwich. Lorsque son amie eut la délicatesse de bien vouloir s'écarter, Hermione leva la tête pour identifier le problème et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard noir de son professeur de potion. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour s'excuser lorsque Lucy s'écria « OH MON DIEU ! ».

Hermione se retourna et avisa son amie qui fixait le sol avec insistance.

« Regarde ce qui est tombé de tes poches, Hermione ! »

L'intéressée baissa les yeux et se figea de honte. Sur le sol s'étalaient cinq préservatifs.

« Oh non ! »

« Ca doit être un coup de ta mère… »

« J'ai oublié de vérifier mes poches, c'est pas vrai ! »

La jeune fille trouva l'énergie de se baisser et, les mains tremblantes, s'empressa de faire disparaître les objets compromettants.

« Je hais ma mère. »

Alors qu'elle se relevait, rouge comme une tomate, une voix retentit derrière son dos.

« Et moi j'attends des excuses, miss Granger ! »

Hermione se retourna et pria pour que son professeur ne relève pas l'incident. Dans un souffle, elle déclara :

« Je suis désolée, Professeur Rogue, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Son regard s'accrocha au sien et le temps sembla se suspendre. Le cœur battant, les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de son professeur, elle attendit de voir s'il allait faire une des remarques blessantes dont il avait le secret. Il détourna les yeux en premier et fit mine de vouloir la contourner pour poursuivre son chemin mais, alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle, il s'arrêta et lui murmura, presque dans l'oreille : « La contraception sorcière est bien plus efficace, miss Granger. D'ailleurs, les préservatifs sont interdits à Poudlard. Cet incident pour le moins humiliant vous vaudra une heure de colle. Je vous attends dans mon bureau après dîner ».

Rogue s'éloigna tranquillement, Hermione demeura interdite. Ce fut Lucy qui la ramena à la réalité.

« Quel con ! Qui est-ce ? »

« Le professeur Rogue. Il enseigne les potions. C'est la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver et l'année n'a pas encore commencé. Tu crois que j'ai le temps de descendre du train ? J'ai furieusement envie d'aller m'enfouir sous ma couette et d'y passer le restant de ma vie ! »

« La meilleure chose à faire, dans ces cas-là, c'est d'assumer, crois-moi ! Si tu restes impassible, il n'aura aucune prise pour t'humilier encore plus. Je dirais même plus, Granger, sois fière d'avoir les poches pleines de préservatifs ! »

« Tu plaisantes ! »

« Oui, j'avoue. Mais la situation est quand même drôle, tu trouves pas ? Et puis le point positif, c'est qu'on est tellement en retard qu'on est les seules à ne pas être encore installées dans un compartiment. Du coup, personne n'a assisté à la scène ! »

« Tu as raison. Il vaut mieux que j'oublie tout ça. »

Mais si elle faisait bonne figure, au fond d'elle-même, Hermione était mortifiée. Les jeunes filles durent trouver un compartiment vide d'urgence quand elles sentirent que le train commençait à quitter la gare et l'adolescente passa une bonne demi-heure à revoir mentalement sa cuisante humiliation. Lucy avait beau essayer de la distraire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le soir venu, elle serait seule avec Rogue, aux yeux duquel elle semblait avoir étalé un détail gênant de sa vie sexuelle (encore inexistante au demeurant). Elle ne serait jamais plus à ses yeux qu'une petite dévergondée qui adorait tellement s'envoyer en l'air qu'elle avait toujours une réserve de préservatifs sur elle. Comment pouvait-on raisonnablement survivre à ça ?

**…**

Heureusement, elle fut vite distraite lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans leur compartiment.

« Hermione, où étais-tu passée, je t'ai cherchée partout ! »

« Ah oui ? », répondit-elle sans même le regarder dans les yeux, et visiblement pas très intéressée.

Le jeune homme en fut franchement vexé. Heureusement, Lucy vint à leur secours. Elle se leva d'un bond et décida de se présenter.

« Bonjour, je suis Lucy McCulkin, heureuse de te rencontrer. Tu es ? »

Un peu étonné de se voir sauter dessus de cette manière, le sorcier eut un temps d'arrêt avant de lui répondre.

« Salut, je suis Harry Potter. »

« Harry Potter ! Mein Gott, Hermione, comment as-tu pu oublier de mentionner que tu étais amie avec HARRY POTTER ? »

La concernée ne jugea même pas utile de lui répondre, s'enfermant dans un silence mutique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, Hermione a eu un petit incident avec Rogue, tout à l'heure. Elle n'est pas encore remise. »

« Rogue est dans le train ? », s'étonna ce dernier.

« Oui, ce n'est pas le cas, d'habitude ? »

« Non, seuls les élèves utilisent le Poudlard Express. »

« Ah… »

« Qu'est-il arrivé, exactement ? »

« Oh, elle lui est juste rentrée dedans », répondit évasivement l'adolescente.

« Ah… »

« Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? »

« Si si… »

Lucy et Harry prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre sur la banquette qui faisait face à Hermione. Cette dernière regardait ses pieds pendant qu'un silence gênant s'installait entre ses deux amis. C'est à ce moment-là que débarqua Ginny qui fonça littéralement sur Hermione pour la serrer dans ses bras avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

« Oh, Hermione, j'étais si inquiète ! Tu vas mieux ? », s'enquit-elle en lui prenant les mains.

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis la peur prit possession de ses prunelles.

« Tu es au courant ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Eh bien, tu m'as envoyé une lettre à ce sujet, tu te rappelles ? »

« Quoi ? »

L'adolescente était complètement perdue. Puis elle se rappela de la lettre limite suicidaire qu'elle avait envoyée à son amie lorsqu'elle se morfondait dans sa chambre.

« Oui, ça va. Bien sûr que ça va. Je t'ai envoyé une autre lettre pour te dire que ça allait très bien, non ? »

« Oui, mais bon, je me suis demandé si tu n'étais pas un peu cyclothymique, tu comprends… »

« Oh, non, mon changement d'humeur n'a rien à voir avec ça, c'est grâce à Lucy ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers la banquette opposée, où la concernée fit un signe de la main à Ginny.

« Salut, enchantée de te connaître. Ginny, c'est ça ? »

La jeune Weasley ne parut pas enchantée, quant à elle. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir pile entre Harry et Lucy.

« Ouais, c'est ça », répondit-elle d'une voix bourrue, « je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec Harry, mon PETIT COPAIN. »

Lucy comprit immédiatement l'allusion et s'empressa de rassurer la jeune fille.

« T'en fais pas, je préfère les mauvais garçons. »

Ginny lui lança un regard méfiant et préféra s'installer carrément sur les genoux du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire : ça faisait deux jours que sa copine lui faisait la tête et elle se montrait tout à coup extrêmement câline. Il tenta de poser une main sur sa cuisse mais elle la lui tapa méchamment. Son sourire s'évanouit et, déçu, il la rangea sagement sur la banquette.

Hermione, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, éclata soudain d'un rire tonitruant, sous le regard amusé de Lucy, agacé de Ginny et étonné d'Harry.

**…**

Sur ce, Ron fit son entrée dans le compartiment, le bras passé autour de la taille de Lavande Brown.

« Eh, les mecs, j'ai une super nouvelle : Lavande et moi, on sort ensemble ! »

Le rire d'Hermione s'étrangla. Elle se leva précipitamment, murmura « Il faut que j'aille au petit coin », et quitta le compartiment. Lucy s'écria « Moi aussi ! » et s'empressa de la suivre.

« Ah, les filles, faut toujours qu'elles aillent aux toilettes en bande, hein ! », fit très élégamment remarquer Ron.

De son côté, Lucy courrait après son amie dans l'allée centrale.

« Hermione, arrête-toi, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Cette dernière se retourna assez longtemps que l'adolescente puisse voir qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Puis les yeux de Lucy s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en fixant un point derrière la jeune fille, qui courrait toujours aussi vite.

« Hermione, attention, devant toi ! »

Mais il était trop tard. L'adolescente venait de percuter de plein fouet son professeur de potion. Encore. Le choc fut si violent qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse. Hermione se retrouva allongée sur Rogue et se mit à sangloter encore plus fort en s'agrippant à la robe de ce dernier. Lucy arriva à leur hauteur et tenta de relever son amie mais elle ne semblait pas être d'accord. Le professeur, quand à lui, était littéralement sidéré : il regardait l'adolescente qui s'employait à l'inonder de larmes et pour une fois, il semblait à court de répliques acerbes.

« Hermione, je t'en prie, relève-toi ! »

La jeune fille cessa peu à peu de pleurer, et dans un état second, elle obéit. Elle tendit la main à Rogue pour l'aider à se remettre sur son séant mais il préféra s'en passer. Le nez et les yeux rouges, Hermione entreprit de s'excuser en reniflant :

« J-je suis dé-désolée, P-professeur Rogue, je n-ne regardais p-pas où j'allais, ç-ça ne s-se reproduira p-plus. »

« C'est ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure et voyez où nous en sommes, miss Granger ! Votre maladresse vous vaudra tout un mois de retenue ! Et arrêtez donc de renifler, c'est répugnant ».

En grimaçant de dégoût, Rogue passa son chemin. Le choc avait du le priver momentanément de ses facultés mais une fois sur ses pieds, il était redevenu tout aussi grinçant et froid qu'il l'avait toujours été. Etrangement, Hermione se sentit moins affectée par cet incident que par le précédent. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

Lucy la prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

« Viens, on va te refaire une beauté aux toilettes. »

Une fois enfermée dans une des cabines du train, Hermione se calma peu à peu et Lucy s'employa à la rendre présentable.

« Je n'en peux plus, Lucy, je ne vais pas tenir toute l'année à ce rythme. Nous ne sommes même pas encore arrivées à Poudlard, tu imagines ? Je suis une catastrophe ambulante ! »

« Ne dis pas ça, tu es un être humain, voilà tout. Si tu veux mon avis, ce Ron ne te mérite pas. Tu devrais passer à autre chose, c'est un débile profond. »

« Je sais bien, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation, tu sais… Il me fait le coup plusieurs fois par an, un vrai tombeur ! Et ça me fait le même effet à chaque fois ! Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! »

« Exactement ! Je veux retrouver la fille qui se déhanchait comme une folle au milieu de ma chambre, celle qui imite si bien Jennifer Gray ! Tu vaux mieux que ça, Granger ! Maintenant que tu es de nouveau présentable, regarde-toi dans la glace et répète-le, répète-le ! »

Hermione fixa un regard résolu sur la glace et s'exécuta :

« Je vaux mieux que ça ! »

« Encore ! »

« Je vaux mieux que ça ! »

« Plus fort ! »

« JE VAUX MIEUX QUE CA ! »

« On peut y aller, maintenant ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et elles ouvrirent la porte de la cabine. Un jeune homme attendait son tour, il les regarda sortir avec les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elles s'éloignèrent dans le couloir en pouffant. Hermione se dit qu'elle était peut-être de retour à Poudlard mais qu'elle n'était pas obligée de redevenir celle qu'elle était, celle qu'elle détestait, celle qui se rendait malheureuse. Elle allait changer. Pour de bon !

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	4. Chapter 4: When the times

Voici ici la réponse aux reviews de mes lecteurs à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par message privé:

**HBP**: Merci pour ton soutien, la thématique de l'amitié est très importante pour moi ! Elle sera présente tout au long de la fic mais sans doute moins car une fois les bases établies, je n'aurai plus qu'à mettre quelques touches par-ci par-là. C'est qu'il faut laisser la place aux autres intrigues!

**diamsley**: Je m'amuse moi-même beaucoup de mes traits d'humour et tant mieux si toi aussi (après tout c'est le principal, si je ris toute seule, je suis juste une pauvre folle). L'humour, c'est super important en amitié alors c'était indispensable d'en incérer dans les situations et les conversations d'Hermione et Lucy. Il va encore y avoir des dialogues très drôles dans ce chapitre (enfin j'espère, ce sera à toi de me le dire) ;p

**Mia**: Merci, c'est vrai que je l'ai pas épargnée, Hermione. Dans ce chapitre, je ne l'épargne pas non plus mais d'une autre manière... Tu m'en diras des nouvelles!

**sarah**: Contente que tu te sois attachée à Lucy car ce n'est pas toujours facile d'introduire un OC dans le monde d'HP qui contient déjà de très bon personnages. Dans ce chapitre, je continue un peu de tirer le portrait de Lucy: ses petites manies et tout...

Je me suis VRAIMENT défoncée sur ce chapitre, je suis prête à l'abandonner à vos yeux voraces. BON FESTIN! ;p

**Chapitre IV: When the times they are changing  
**

Lucy descendit du train en souriant à la ronde : elle aimait répondre aux regards appréciateurs. Et justement, elle en recevait à la pelle. Il faut dire que la jupe de son uniforme avait été raccourcie par ses soins et que la gent masculine ne pouvait faire autrement que laisser errer ses yeux sur ce fort intéressant détail. Harry, qui avait parcouru toute l'allée centrale à sa suite, avait du déployer des trésors de volonté pour garder les yeux fixés sur le dos de la jeune fille, le danger étant de les laisser migrer vers le sud. L'enjeu était majeur : si Ginny, fermement accrochée à son bras, l'avait surpris la main dans le sac – ou plus exactement les yeux sur le popotin – elle l'aurait tué. C'était triste à dire, mais le Survivant était plus effrayé par sa petite-amie que par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ! La jeune Weasley ne pouvait s'empêcher, en son fort intérieur, de traiter Lucy de tous les noms. Elle était persuadée que cette dernière dévoilait ses atouts dans le seul et unique but de ferrer _son_ Harry. C'est donc avec un regard de tueuse, qu'elle descendit du train, les ongles plantés dans le bras droit de son homme qui serrait les dents de douleur mais n'osait pas broncher.

Vint ensuite Hermione, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Elle savait que si d'aventure elle se retournait, elle verrait Ron collé à sa nouvelle copine. Elle commençait à comprendre la torture qu'avait du subir Orphée au sortir des Enfers. Il avait échoué, il s'était retourné. L'adolescente serrait les points en se répétant : « Je vaux mieux que ça, je vaux mieux que ça, je v… ». Heureusement, elle vit à ce moment-là Lucy fendre la foule pour la rejoindre, et elle ne pensa plus à Ron.

« Hermione, dis-moi que je ne vais pas devoir me coltiner les premières années, je déteste les gamins ! »

« Désolée Lucy mais tu es aussi nouvelle qu'eux alors tu dois suivre Hagrid pour la cérémonie de répartition. C'est le demi-géant ! »

« Un demi-géant ? Où ça ? »

Hermione la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Ben c'est le type qui dépasse tout le monde de trois têtes et qui est entouré de lilliputiens d'un mètre cinquante, là-bas. »

« Ah oui, je l'avais pas vu ! »

« Tu plaisantes ! »

« Bah nan. C'est des vrais lilliputiens ? J'en avais jamais vu… »

« Non, Lucy, ce sont les premières années. »

« Oooh, c'était une blague ! »

« T'as tout compris… »

Lucy lui paraissait étrange, quelque chose clochait…Depuis quand ne comprenait-elle pas ses blagues ?

« Dis-moi Lucy, ça t'amuse de jouer les débiles mentales ? »

« Ouah, t'as pigé vachement vite ! », s'écria la jeune fille en l'applaudissant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, à la fin ? ». Hermione commençait visiblement à s'énerver.

« Oh, ça va, je voulais juste te faire rire un peu, te changer les idées ! T'avais l'air tellement triste… »

Hermione regretta de s'être emportée aussi vite. Quand Ron était dans les parages en compagnie d'une nouvelle conquête, elle était à fleur de peau et devenait vite susceptible.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai cru que tu te moquais de moi. Ron est en train de me rendre complètement folle ! »

« T'inquiète, je comprends ! Tu sais quelle est la meilleure manière de l'oublier ? »

« Pas vraiment, j'ai déjà tout essayé alors bon… »

« Te trouver un copain ! »

« Crois-moi, personne dans un rayon de cent kilomètres ne voudrait de moi ! »

Lucy fronça les sourcils, consternée, lorsqu'elle réalisa que son amie était sérieuse.

« Tu ne peux pas vraiment penser ça ! »

« Oh que si ! »

« Oh que non ! »

« Oh que si ! »

« Oh que non ! »

« On peut continuer comme ça longtemps, tu sais ! »

Pour toute réponse, Lucy l'attrapa par les épaules, plongea son regard dans le sien et déclara :

« Eh bien moi je te parie que d'ici deux mois tu auras un petit ami ! »

« Pari tenu ! »

Hermione tendit la main et son amie la serra.

« Tu vas devoir y aller, les premières années commencent à s'éloigner ! Tu vas survivre ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, la proximité de ces lilliputiens aura l'avantage de mettre mes jambes interminables en valeur ! »

Elle lui fit un clinc d'œil coquin avant de partir en courant rejoindre la petite troupe qui se dirigeait vers le lac. Les sorciers qui n'étaient pas encore montés à bord des calèches faillirent tomber dans les pommes en voyant la jupe de la jeune fille sautiller au rythme de ses foulées. Ce dernier rebondissement dans la « palpitante aventure de la jupe de la nouvelle » valut d'ailleurs à Harry une douloureuse claque sur la tête. Il se frottait encore le crâne en arrivant au château : Ginny n'y étais pas allée de main morte. Mais bon sang, ça valait le coup, se disait-il en souriant comme un idiot.

**…**

**POV Lucy**

Ces barques sont vraiment inconfortables mais la vue est splendide ! Non, je ne parle pas du château. Et non, je ne craque pas pour des garçonnets de onze ans ! En fait, on dirait bien que je ne suis pas la seule à entrer directement en sixième année… Dans la barque qui suit la nôtre de quelques mètres se trouve un apollon. Enfin je crois, je ne peux pas être totalement sûre, à une telle distance…Mais ses cheveux sont blonds dorés, comme je les aime, et de surcroît il a les plus beaux yeux noirs que j'ai jamais vus. J'ai croisé son regard et je crois qu'il m'a souri… Mais peut-être ai-je rêvé… A tout les coups, c'est un mauvais garçon…Je craque toujours pour les mauvais garçons ! C'est insensé, je sais ! Je devrais partir en chasse pour Hermione au lieu de m'amouracher égoïstement du petit nouveau. Me voilà flanquée d'une proie super alléchante avant même que les cours aient commencé ! Je suis incorrigible. Surtout avec mes antécédents ! Et je me permets de donner des conseils à Hermione, quelle ironie ! Est-ce que je ne retiendrai jamais la leçon ? Qu'ont-ils de si horrible, les gentils garçons ? Physiquement, Harry est vraiment mon type mais son côté lavette me rebute vraiment. Quand je le vois accroché à sa Ginny, j'ai pitié pour lui. Elle pourrait aussi bien le tenir en laisse ! Quelle fille s'intéresserait à un mec qui lui fait pitié ? Pas moi en tout cas ! J'aime les hommes, les vrais ! Comme Gunther…Ah Gunther… Il faut que je l'oublie, ce salop. Je vaux mieux que ça, je vaux mieux que ça, je vaux mieux que ça…

**…**

Au grand soulagement d'Hermione, Lucy avait été répartie chez les Gryffondor. Il faut dire qu'en bonne marraine la fée, cette dernière avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas être séparée de sa Cendrillon, condition sine qua non pour lui venir en aide. En clair, elle avait cassé les oreilles du Choixpeau Magique jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule en hurlant d'une voix légèrement plus hystérique qu'à l'ordinaire : « GRYFFONDOR ! ». Maintenant assise aux côtés de son amie, elle affichait un sourire d'autant plus triomphant qu'elle avait un point de vue imprenable sur le beau gosse du lac. L'adolescente attendait impatiemment que son tour vienne en espérant le voir rejoindre sa table. Lorsque le Choixpeau appela un certain Marius Malfoy, l'apollon s'avança vers le tabouret tandis que des exclamations et des chuchotements se faisaient entendre un peu partout dans la Grande Salle. Lucy regarda autour d'elle étonnée et se pencha vers Hermione en quête d'une explication :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, exactement ? »

« Les Malfoy sont connus pour être au service du Lord Noir depuis plusieurs générations. Nous ignorions tous l'existence de ce Marius. Je me demande quel est son lien de parenté avec Draco… »

« Draco ? »

« Draco Malfoy. Il est à la table des Serpentards. C'est le blond assis à côté de la fille à tête de bouledogue, tu le vois ? »

« Merlin, il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Mr. B ! En voilà un que je n'aurai pas l'idée de draguer ! »

« Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ! », s'écria Hermione consternée.

« D'un point de vue pratique, ce Marius a de grandes chances de finir à Serpentard, non ? », demanda Lucy, qui ne perdait pas de vue son objectif.

« Assurément ! »

« Quel dommage ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il est vraiment super canon, tu trouves pas ? »

« Si on veut…Mais tu sais, en tant que sang mêlée ce n'est pas la peine que tu comptes sur lui ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'accepterait même pas de te toucher ! »

« Oh, tu serais étonnée de savoir combien de sangs purs ont mis leurs idéaux de côté pour mes beaux yeux… »

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione n'écoutait même plus Lucy.

« Peut-être est-ce un cousin de Draco ? Pourtant, s'il s'appelle Malfoy, c'est qu'il est affilié à Lucius, or Lucius n'a aucun frère, à ce que je sache… ».

« Non, mais il a un demi-frère…», fit remarquer Luna.

« C'est vrai ? Alors ce Marius serait le fils du demi-frère du père de Draco ? »

« Ouh là, je suis un peu perdue, là… », intervint Lucy.

« En réalité, le demi-frère de Lucius Malfoy, _c'est_ Marius », précisa Luna.

« Alors Marius est l'oncle de Draco ! », s'écria une Hermione sidérée.

« J'adorerais avoir un oncle aussi sexy ! », s'exclama Lucy.

« McCulkin ? »

« Granger ? »

« Va prendre une douche bien froide ! Si tu restes à cette température, tu vas finir par exploser ! »

« Excellent conseil ! Granger ? »

« McCulkin ? »

« Va prendre une douche bien chaude ! Si tu restes à cette température, tu vas finir par te transformer en statut de glace ».

Sans répondre, Hermione se leva et commença à longer la longue table des Gryffondor en direction de la sortie.

« T'es pas obligée de faire ça tout de suite, hein ! », lui cria Lucy.

Hermione se retourna.

« Je te rappelle que j'ai une colle avec ce cher professeur Rogue ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure dans le dortoir ! »

« Ok, mais ça te dispense pas de la prendre, ta douche chaude ! »

« Et toi t'as intérêt à avoir fait baisser la pression d'ici là ! »

« Quoi, t'as peur que je te viole pendant la nuit ? »

« T'y arriverais pas, je suis bien trop frigide ! »

Hermione rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que leur échange avait des spectateurs, à savoir la quasi-totalité de la table des Gryffondors. Morte de honte, elle accéléra l'allure et s'empressa de se glisser hors de la salle. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme derrière elle, Hermione entendit le choixpeau crier « SERPENTARD ! »

**…**

**POV Hermione**

Le cauchemar ne prendra-t-il donc jamais fin ? Combien d'humiliations devrais-je encore subir avant que cette journée ne se termine ? Aaah, il faut que j'arrête de tenir compte de ce que les autres peuvent penser de moi ! Et puis si je veux casser mon image de petite fille modèle, c'est bête à dire, mais ce genre de prestation publique est bienvenu. Allez reprends-toi, tu ne peux pas craquer maintenant, pas avant ta colle avec le professeur Rogue. Tu dois tenir le coup, lui montrer que tu n'as pas peur de lui, assumer ! Comme dit Lucy, je dois être fière d'avoir des préservatifs plein les poches ! C'est pas si bête que ça… A choisir, je préfère encore être une bête de sexe plutôt qu'une mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ! Mais Lucy ne me trouvera jamais de copain, c'est joué d'avance...Qu'a-t-on parié, déjà ? Rien du tout, je crois…Il faut que nous parions quelque chose d'important, je suis assurée de gagner ! C'est d'un pathétique…Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le gagner, finalement, ce pari… Ca voudrait dire que vraiment je suis nullissime et qu'en plus je le revendique, je m'en contente, je m'en sers. Quelle horreur ! Pousser le désespoir jusqu'au cynisme…Je me transformerais en professeur Rogue…Mauvais, vraiment mauvais !

**…**

Un parchemin était placardé sur la porte du bureau de Rogue. Plusieurs lignes s'y étalaient, dans une écriture très difficile à lire, celle qu'Hermione avait toujours connue à son professeur de potion et qui arrangeait tant les élèves qui ne souhaitaient pas vraiment déchiffrer les remarques, forcément assassines, sur leurs devoirs. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, la jeune fille cru lire à peu près ceci :

« _Si cette note est toujours affichée, c'est que je ne suis pas dans mon bureau. Veuillez vous rendre dans mes appartements, troisième étage, à droite après le tableau du chevalier aux moulins à vent. Toquez à la porte. Si je ne réponds pas, considérez que votre heure de retenue est annulée. Comprenez dès lors que cette annulation n'est pas due à une quelconque clémence mais à des circonstances particulières. SR._ »

De quelles circonstances pourrait-il s'agir ? Une drôle de sensation envahit Hermione. Une sensation désagréable, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle s'empressa de remonter l'escalier qui descendait aux cachots et de rejoindre l'endroit indiqué, au troisième étage. Le cœur battant, elle toqua à la porte. Elle attendit sagement quelques minutes avant de réitérer l'opération sans succès. Plus nerveuse de minute en minute, elle fit les cent pas devant la porte en se demandant s'il serait raisonnable de prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Elle en vint rapidement à la conclusion que non, que rien n'indiquait qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le professeur Rogue n'était pas présent lors de la cérémonie de répartition… L'Ordre du Phénix lui avait-il confié une mission ? Une mission qui l'aurait éloigné de Poudlard ? S'il était absent, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire sinon aller retrouver ses amis et profiter de sa première soirée à Poudlard. Seulement, la jeune fille ne pouvait empêcher sa conscience de la tirailler. A chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait en direction de l'escalier, prête à partir, elle imaginait son professeur agonisant sur le tapis du salon pendant qu'elle tergiversait à quelques mètres, séparée de lui par un simple mur.

Finalement, sourcils froncés, elle revint se planter devant la porte et, à tout hasard, tendit la main vers la poignée. A son grand étonnement, cette dernière s'actionna sans résistance aucune. Persuadée qu'il s'agissait là d'un mauvais signe incontestable, l'adolescente n'hésita pas longtemps avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement, qui était plongé dans le noir. Elle n'osa pas allumer les bougies et progressa dans ce qui semblait être le salon sans y voir grand-chose. De peur de percuter un objet, elle se dit que la meilleure solution était de progresser en longeant les murs. Elle rencontra en effet un mur, mais un peu plus rudement qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Une main l'attrapa brutalement à la gorge et elle fut violemment propulsée en arrière puis plaquée contre un mur. Sa tête percuta durement la pierre, ce qui l'étourdit durant quelques minutes. Elle entendit murmurer un « Lumos » et plissa les yeux au contact de la lumière, qui était dirigée droit sur son visage. L'inconnu la relâcha soudain et elle s'effondra sur le sol, le souffle court et la peur au ventre.

Les bougies de la pièce s'allumèrent toutes en même temps et Hermione reconnut son professeur de potion qui se tenait là, debout, devant elle, sans dire un mot. La jeune fille remarqua qu'il tanguait d'avant en arrière. Après le choc qu'elle avait subi, elle supposa d'abord que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours, mais elle finit par se rendre à l'évidence : l'équilibre de son professeur était plus que discutable. Il la regardait et ne disait toujours rien. Elle se leva lentement et ses yeux chocolat rencontrèrent les siens. Elle se perdit dans les obsidiennes d'ordinaire si insondables et qui ne l'étaient pas ce soir-là. Ils étaient…amplis d'émotion, incapables de se fixer réellement. Alors elle réalisa qu'il était soul. Severus Rogue avait bu ! Il devait être là, assis, seul, à boire dans le noir. Le silence se fit pesant entre les deux sorciers. Finalement, ce fut lui qui le brisa. Sa voix était éraillée, tremblante.

« Tu peux t'en aller, maintenant. »

« Maintenant que quoi ? »

« Maintenant que tu sais que je suis là, toujours en vie. »

Hermione ne comprenait rien de rien. Elle choisit de jouer le jeu, cependant, en espérant connaître ainsi le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle alla même jusqu'à le tutoyer car de toute évidence, il la prenait pour une autre personne.

« Pourquoi serais-tu mort ? »

« Tu sais très bien... J'aime pas les fantômes, j'aime pas quand tu viens, comme ça. Je préfère être seul avec mes souvenirs. C'est de pire en pire si je peux te toucher, maintenant… »

Il tendit les mains vers son visage et les posa en coupe sur ses joues. Cette situation était vraiment trop bizarre. Hermione regrettait d'avoir répondu. S'il pensait qu'elle était une chimère, il pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi. Il valait mieux qu'elle se carapate, et vite fait !

« Dans ce cas, je vais m'en aller. », dit-elle en s'écartant doucement, histoire de ne pas le brusquer.

Les mains du professeur Rogue retombèrent de chaque côté de son corps.

« Non, reste ! », la supplia-t-il en la regardant presque avec dévotion.

La jeune fille était sidérée, jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu une quelconque émotion se peindre sur le visage du professeur. Elle était terriblement gênée, aussi. Le lendemain, il se souviendrait qu'il l'avait prise pour quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle était elle, mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, et pas un fantôme. Ca le mettrait dans une colère monstre ! Devait-elle tout lui avouer maintenant ? Non, pas dans l'état où il se trouvait, sa réaction serait trop imprévisible. La meilleure solution restait la fuite.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas rester...Severus. »

Prononcer le prénom de son professeur la mit extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Oui, ce foutu Potter… »

Potter ?

« Potter ? »

« Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui, Lily ? »

Lily ? Mon Dieu, il la prenait pour Lily Potter, la mère d'Harry ! Comment était-ce possible ? Etait-il bourré à ce point ?

« Je ne sais pas, je dois partir. »

« Partir, tu dois toujours partir ! J'en ai marre ! Ne viens pas, si tu dois repartir à chaque fois ! »

Les points serrés, le visage crispé, Rogue n'avait plus rien d'un homme énamouré. Comme pour confirmer les doutes d'Hermione, il abattit un de ses points sur le mur juste derrière elle, la faisant violemment sursauter. Elle avait cru qu'il allait la frapper. De nouveau tremblante, la jeune sorcière se rendit compte qu'il ne servait plus à rien de discuter. Elle avisa une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu à moitié vide, posée sur le sol, et, tant qu'à faire, s'en empara avant de reculer lentement vers la sortie. Mieux valait ne pas lui tourner le dos. Il la regarda sans bouger, les larmes aux yeux, le point en sang. La violence avait laissé place à la tristesse, semblait-il. Lorsqu'elle sentit la poignée de la porte sous ses doigts, elle se retourna pour l'ouvrir. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu s'exécuter, elle sentit un poids dans son dos. Rogue était derrière elle. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, par-dessus son épaule droite, et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Ses cheveux de jais lui chatouillaient la joue. Ils sentaient bon. Elle ne savait pas quoi mais ils sentaient bon.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis si désolé », lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Le cœur de l'adolescente s'emballa. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était son professeur, qui la tenait ainsi, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre si vite car c'était la première fois. C'était la première fois qu'un homme la serrait ainsi contre lui. Hermione n'osa plus bouger. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, immobiles. Puis, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Rogue la lâcha. Il devait tout simplement être prêt à la laisser partir. Enfin, pas vraiment elle, le fantôme de Lily. Alors elle s'en alla.

Elle se retrouva dans le couloir du troisième étage, bien après le couvre-feu, une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu à la main, complètement décontenancée. Elle resta plantée là quelques minutes, puis, petit à petit, elle se remit en mouvement. Une fois devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle craqua. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et laissa couler des larmes silencieuses. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Et en même temps… En même temps, elle aussi elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était désolée, si désolée. Elle n'était pas Lily mais elle l'aurait fait. Parce que c'était un homme blessé. Son cœur se serra. Quand elle se décida à donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, la bouteille de whisky-pur-feu était vide.

**…**

« Hermione ! Hermione, réveille-toi ! »

« Mmmmm… ? »

« Dépêche-toi, bon sang ! »

L'adolescente papillonna des yeux. Lorsqu'elle vit son amie penchée au-dessus d'elle, elle ouvrit la bouche mais, pendant quelques secondes, elle ne put émettre aucun son. Elle fronça juste les sourcils : elle avait un mal de crâne monstre. Elle se dit que décidément, si ça faisait aussi mal à chaque fois, elle devrait définitivement arrêter de…? De quoi ? Elle s'était encore enfilé du champagne ? Mais l'adolescente avait du mal à se concentrer : Lucy continuait de vociférer à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

« Arrête de crier comme ça, j'ai un mal de tête pas possible.. », gémit-elle une fois qu'elle eut recouvert le contrôle de ses cordes vocales.

« C'est bien fait pour toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de boire, je t'ai transformée en alcoolique ou quoi ? »

Hermione se redressa brusquement. Elle le regretta bien vite car le dortoir se mit à tanguer dangereusement.

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Lucy soupira, excédée.

« J'ai trouvé une bouteille d'alcool vide aux pieds de ton lit, alors me raconte pas de salades ! »

« Aaaah, oui, bon sang, j'avais oublié ! Mais je voulais pas qu'il la finisse… »

« Qui ça, il ? »

« Bah Rogue ! »

« Quoi ? Tu t'es bourré la gueule avec le professeur de potions ? »

« Mais naaaannn, on s'est bourré la gueule chacun de notre côté. Lui avant, moi après… »

« Ecoute, je comprends rien, tu déconnes complet, là. File sous la douche, ça te réveillera ! Moi, je descends dans la Grande Salle, t'auras qu'à me rejoindre. Mais magne-toi, non de non ! »

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain comme un zombie. Elle était prête à se jeter par la fenêtre si ça pouvait faire taire Lucy ! Une fois arrivée à destination, elle s'accrocha à l'un des lavabos qui s'alignaient le long du mur et grimaça lorsqu'elle vit sa tête dans le miroir. Yeux rouges, cernes bien marqués, cheveux en pétard, elle ressemblait à la fiancé de Frankenstein ! L'eau chaude lui permit de reprendre peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Bien entendu, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent plus en détail, et elle se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de retourner se coucher. Rogue n'allait pas la louper !

Lavée, habillée, apparemment égale à elle-même, elle quitta la tour des Gryffondors en priant pour que son professeur ne se souvienne de rien. Il était tellement soul que c'était tout à fait possible. N'est-ce pas ? Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle, elle n'en menait vraiment pas large ! Elle leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que Rogue ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle pourrait au moins prendre son petit-déjeuner tranquille !

Ou pas…Lucy lui sauta littéralement dessus, exigeant des explications. Mais il était hors de question pour Hermione de se donner en spectacle comme la veille. Personne ne devait savoir à part son amie. Malheureusement, elle eut beau lui assurer qu'elle lui raconterait tout en privé, la jeune fille ne voulut rien entendre.

« Ne me prends pas pour un pigeon, tu vas parler et tout de suite ! »

« Non, je ne le ferai pas, il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes ! »

« Oh arrête, t'as peur pour ta réputation, c'est ça ? Mon Dieu, si les Gryffondors apprennent que la petite fille modèle que tu es s'est bourré la gueule au whisky pas plus tard qu'hier, le monde va s'écrouler ! »

« Sur ce coup-là, t'es un vrai boulet Lucy, vraiment ! »

Le ton sérieux d'Hermione coupa la sorcière en plein élan. Elle l'observa plus attentivement et se rendit compte que l'air grave de son amie devait cacher un évènement bien plus sérieux qu'une simple cuite.

« D'accord. Je suis désolée. On en reparlera après les cours. Ca te va ? »

Hermione hocha la tête soulagée. La journée venait à peine de commencer et elle était déjà épuisée.

« On peut changer de sujet, maintenant ? »

« Avec plaisir ! Alors, concernant notre pari, je me demandais si t'avais un mec en vue », s'enquit Lucy.

Son amie lui adressa un regard noir.

« Quoi ? C'est que ça me faciliterait vraiment la tâche si tu m'aiguillais un peu… »

Nouveau regard noir.

« Même pas un tout petit peu ? »

Regard plus noir que noir.

« T'es d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui, Granger ! »

« C'est parce que j'ai eu un réveil pourri, McCulkin ! »

Les deux adolescentes furent interrompues dans leurs chamailleries par le préfet de leur maison qui vint leur distribuer les emplois du temps. Hermione fut soulagée de ne pas avoir potion avant la fin de la semaine mais elle savait que de toute manière, elle devrait se rendre chaque soir en retenue dans le bureau de Rogue. Elle n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper, elle était prise au piège. A moins que son professeur ne décide de se bourrer la gueule tous les soirs…Auquel cas elle se jurait de ne plus écouter sa conscience : elle lui avait causé assez de problèmes pour toute une vie !

**…**

« Harry. »

« … »

« Harry ! »

« Mmm… »

« Harry ! »

« Mais quoi, à la fin ? »

« Arrête de reluquer Lucy, Ginny est sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge ! »

« Ah oui… Mais elle regarde quoi, Lucy, comme ça ? »

« Ta petite amie te fait une crise de jalousie et c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? »

« Fais pas ta rabat-joie, Mione, Ginny finira par se calmer ! »

« Mais c'est qu'il se rebelle, le petit ! »

« Mione ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon… »

« Alors ? »

« C'est Marius Malfoy. Elle en est complètement dingue ! »

« Quoi, ce bellâtre, un serpentard, en plus ! »

« Ca, crois-moi, c'est la dernière de ses préoccupations ! »

« Il est pas terrible…physiquement…Si ? »

« Harry, regarde autour de toi. Tu vois les filles ? Eh bien celui qu'elles fixent toutes, c'est Marius Malfoy ! Alors je pense que tu peux considérer que physiquement, il est vraiment pas mal ! »

« Et toi, tu le trouves comment ? »

Hermione détestait qu'on lui demande son opinion sur ce genre de choses. Elle répondit donc ce qu'elle répondait à chaque fois.

« Pas mon genre ! »

« Tu dis toujours ça, tu t'en tireras pas aussi facilement cette fois ! C'est quoi ton genre, exactement ? Les extraterrestres ? », ironisa le jeune homme.

« J'aime pas les blonds », laissa échapper la jeune fille.

« Tu préfères les bruns ? »

« Oui. »

« T'aurais des exemples ? »

L'adolescente n'eut pas à se creuser beaucoup la tête. Avec tous les films qu'elle avait vus la semaine précédente, elle en avait à la pelle.

« Patrick Swayze, Tom Cruise, Johnny Depp, Ashton Kutcher…"

« Dans l'école, Hermione ! »

« Rogue. » laissa-t-elle tomber.

Harry en avala sa pomme de terre de travers.

« Quoi ? »

Hermione sourit malicieusement. Au lieu de lui répondre, elle tenta d'attirer l'attention de son amie.

« Lucy. »

« … »

« Lucy ! »

« Mmm… »

« Lucy ! »

« Mais quoi, à la fin ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, j'ai percé ta combine à jour ! »

« Quoi, quelle combine ? », demanda-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux de biche effarouchée.

« Tu t'es servi d'Harry pour avoir des réponses à tes questions débiles, avoue ! »

« Bon ok, ça va ! Alors ? Tu préfères vraiment les bruns ? »

« Loupé ! Je suis folle de Brad Pitt dans Rencontre avec Joe Black ! »

« C'est vrai qu'il est… »

« Dites, les filles », les interrompit Ginny visiblement intéressée par leur conversation, « c'est qui, exactement, tous ces mecs ? »

« Ce sont des acteurs », l'informa Lucy, « ils jouent dans ce qu'on appelle des films. Mais j'ai quelques photos moldues cachées dans ma malle, si ça te dit de les voir… »

« Génial, je te suis ! »

Impuissant, Harry regarda les deux adolescentes quitter précipitamment la table en gloussant.

« Il ne fallait pas pactiser avec le diable », lui glissa Hermione avec jubilation.

En vérité, la jeune fille était soulagée que Lucy se soit carapatée. Elle avait cru qu'elle allait profiter de la pause déjeuner pour la cuisiner sur les évènements de la veille, mais elle pouvait souffler jusqu'à la fin des cours. Et grâce à Ginny ! Si ces deux là devenaient amies, elle ne donnait pas cher de ses pauvres nerfs !

**…**

« OH MEIN GOTT ! »

« Chuuuuuuuuut ! »

« Désolée », poursuivit Lucy en chuchotant, « mais c'est…mais c'est…c'est… »

L'adolescente n'arrivait même pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle pensait tellement cette histoire la dépassait. Heureusement, Hermione voyait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Je sais, je sais… »

« C'est quoi, exactement, le rapport avec la mère d'Harry ? »

« Ils ont fait leurs études ensemble à Poudlard, ils ont été amis pendant un temps et je crois que lui était amoureux d'elle. Mais elle est sortie avec son pire ennemi, James Potter. »

« Le père d'Harry… »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« C'est terrible ! Je suppose que depuis toutes ces années, il vit replié sur lui-même, à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool…»

A ces mots, son amie leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon, on n'est pas dans Les Hauts de Hurlevent, non plus ! »

« Ouais ben n'empêche que sa vie amoureuse est encore pire que la mienne ! »

« Peut-être mais ça reste un type odieux. J'ai eu pitié de lui, hier soir, je me suis envoyé le reste de sa bouteille tellement j'étais secouée, c'est dire ! Mais le jour s'est levé et je te parie dix gallions que le professeur Rogue que je vais voir ce soir sera le même que celui que j'ai failli assommer deux fois dans le train. Froid et imperturbable. Blessant et sans cœur. Fais-moi confiance, je le connais depuis ma première année ! »

« Mais enfin, Hermione, tu ne vois rien ? C'est un masque, une carapace ! Cette attitude froide et imperturbable, comme tu dis, lui sert à se protéger ! C'est un homme torturé par un douloureux passé ! Ténébreux et solitaire, il tente en vain d'oublier le premier amour de sa vie, une femme qui ne l'aimait pas en retour, décédée de façon tragique avant d'avoir vu grandir son enfant ! »

« Tu te prends vraiment pour Emily et Charlotte Brontë réunies, ma parole ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre elles, ce sont mes auteurs moldus préférés ! »

« On n'est pas dans un roman, Lucy. Rogue n'est pas Rochester, mais notre odieux professeur de potions alors arrête de délirer ! »

« Pourtant toi, tu as des airs de Jane Eyre… »

« Parce que je suis une orpheline qui travaille en tant que préceptrice, peut-être ? »

« Non, mais ta relation avec Rogue est pour le moins ambiguë… Il t'a serrée dans ses bras, après tout ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Il était soul et en plus il croyait que j'étais Lily ! »

« Un homme sait toujours faire la différence entre une femme de chair et d'os et un fantôme, même bourré ! »

« Il faut croire que non ! »

« Ce que tu peux manquer de romantisme, Granger ! »

« Va jouer les Jane Eyre si ça te chante, McCulkin, mais lâche-moi les basques ! »

« Enfin, Hermione, je suis un personnage de comédie, moi ! »

« Et en quel honneur, je te prie ? »

« On m'a dit plusieurs fois que j'avais des airs d'Audrey Hepburn… »

« Parce que j'ai des airs de Charlotte Gainsbourg, moi, peut-être ? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis… »

Hermione se leva brusquement faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol.

« Allons dîner avant que je ne t'étripe ! »

Lucy se leva à son tour et la suivit hors de la bibliothèque.

« Mme Pince nous regarde bizarrement… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle grogne mais elle ne mord pas. Elle a juste horreur du bruit. »

« Dis, Granger, tu voudrais pas que je te maquille un peu, avant ta retenue ? »

« Sérieusement, McCulkin, tu me vois avec Rogue ? »

« La vraie question c'est avec qui tu te vois-tu, toi, Hermione ? »

« Je ne répondrai pas. »

« Allez ! »

« On a fait un pari alors tu te débrouilles ! »

« Dans ce cas, je vais envoyer une lettre d'amour à Rogue…et je signerai HG… »

« Je t'interdis de faire ça, tu m'entends ! »

« Essaie toujours de m'en empêcher ! »

Et Lucy partit en courant à toutes jambes, poursuivie par une Hermione hystérique. Elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle complètement essoufflées et mortes de rire. Hermione reprit immédiatement son sérieux lorsqu'elle vit que Rogue était attablé avec les autres professeurs. Elle croisa son regard d'ébène et alors elle sut qu'il était furieux, _vraiment_ furieux.

« Oh là là, je suis dans une merde noire ! »

« Je te le fais pas dire ! », commenta Lucy.

« Parce que tu ne penses plus que Rogue et moi… »

« C'est-à-dire que Rochester n'a jamais regardé Jane Eyre avec des envies de meurtre… »

« C'est un bon point, je te l'accorde. »

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	5. Chapter 5: Pour votre bien

Une nouvelle fois, merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir! J'ai moins de temps pour rédiger mes chapitres, en ce moment, mais je m'accroche, ne vous en faites pas! Vous serez étonnés par la fin de ce chapitre et j'espère que vous apprécierez la tournure que prennent les évènements. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! ENJOY!

**Chapitre V: Pour votre bien**

**POV Lucy**

Je crois que ça ne va pas le faire. Vraiment pas. J'ai réussi à avoir une petite conversation privée avec Marius Malfoy mais son manche à balais de neveu s'est ramené pour lui faire la leçon. Il serait fiancé, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Fiancé ! Et à son âge ! De toute manière, ça ne change rien. Tant qu'il n'est pas marié… Et puis je ne vais pas l'obliger à me passer la bague au doigt, je veux juste passer un peu de bon temps, moi ! Aaaah, cette saleté de Monsieur B. version sorcier me casse sérieusement les pieds ! Son air suffisant, ses yeux froids comme la glace, ses manières de vieille bique mal lunée. Qu'il aille se faire voir avec ses répliques de rabat-joie ! J'ai quand même eu le temps de décrocher un rendez-vous, bien fait pour ce sale con ! Une soirée clandestine inter-maisons est organisée dans la salle commune des Serpentards vendredi soir et moi, j'ai le mot de passe ! Il faut à tout prix que j'y traîne Hermione. Avec un peu de chance, Marius aura un copain mignon à lui présenter. Enfin si elle sort vivante de sa retenue avec Rogue…Seigneur, pensez aux rendez-vous à quatre que nous pourrions organiser si vous ne la rappeliez pas auprès de vous ! Accordez-lui un sursis sur cette terre au moins le temps que je gagne mon pari !

**…**

Ignorant les questions « délicates » qui accaparaient l'esprit de son amie en cet instant même, Hermione se tenait toute tremblante devant le bureau de Rogue. Aucun mot n'était placardé sur la porte, ce qui lui retirait tout espoir d'échapper à une mort certaine. Elle s'apprêtait à toquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, la faisant sursauter. Ca devenait une habitude en présence du maître des potions. Il se tenait en effet dans l'embrasure de la porte et la fixait avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait dit qu'il voulait la désintégrer sur place.

« Dépêchez-vous d'entrer, au lieu de rester plantée comme une idiote, j'ai pas toute ma soirée ! »

_Mais bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas empiéter sur votre temps de biture, __**professeur**__ !_

« Je vous ai entendu, miss Granger ! »

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien dit ! », s'étonna cette dernière en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsque la porte claqua dans son dos.

« Vous me semblez nerveuse, miss…Je vous fais peur, peut-être…»

_En ma qualité de fantôme, c'est moi qui devrais vous faire peur, __**monsieur**__ ! _

« GRANGER ! Veuillez éviter ce genre de réflexions ! »

Le professeur qui, au grand soulagement d'Hermione, se dirigeait sagement vers son bureau se ravisa soudain. Il fit volte-face et se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. Plus il approchait, plus la jeune fille reculait. Elle prit cependant son courage à deux mains pour lui répondre.

« J-je n'ai toujours rien dit, p-professeur Rogue… »

« Mais vous avez pensé ! », hurla-t-il presque.

_Merlin ! _

« V-vous êtes leg-legilimens, j'avais oub-blié », fit-elle remarquer sans le lâcher des yeux. Elle avait la furieuse impression d'être enfermée dans une cage avec une bête sauvage. Et la bête sauvage en question était enragée, _vraiment_ enragée.

« Je ne suis pas enragé, miss Granger, mais je sens que ça ne va pas tarder ! »

« J-je suis désolée, p-professeur, v-vraiment ! C-ca partait d'une bonne intention, v-vous savez ! »

« Bien sûr, l'insupportable première de la classe a toujours de bonnes raisons pour tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

A force de reculer, Hermione avait atteint le mur, ce qui lui rappelait la situation peu confortable de la veille. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Je v-vous assure que je vous dis la vérité ! », s'exclama-t-elle désespérée. Elle craignait vraiment que Rogue, humilié comme il croyait l'être, ne fasse quelque chose d'impardonnable.

Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de son professeur, la jeune sorcière baissa les yeux tout en serrant les points. Crainte et colère s'affrontaient violemment en elle. Bien qu'elle détestât donner l'impression de se soumettre, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : la crainte avait gagné haut la main. Où était donc passé le légendaire courage des Gryffondors ? Elle donnait une bien piètre image de sa maison !

« Regardez-moi dans les yeux ! », lui intima Rogue.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, si bien qu'elle put reconnaître sans mal l'odeur particulière de ses cheveux. Elle inspira profondément et s'exécuta. Aussitôt, elle fut comme hypnotisée, elle eut l'impression de tomber dans un puis noir et profond, tellement profond qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de fond et Hermione pensa qu'elle allait chuter ainsi pour l'éternité. Elle sentit en même temps que quelque chose d'étranger et de familier à la fois s'insinuait en elle et des souvenirs se mirent à tourbillonner tout autour, à envahir le trou noir dans lequel elle était irrémédiablement aspirée. Un souvenir en particulier intéressait Rogue : celui de l'incident de la veille. Hermione se revit ainsi tergiverser devant les appartements du professeur, se demandant s'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose de grave, parler à Rogue en le tutoyant pour endosser le rôle qu'il voulait lui faire jouer cette nuit-là, repartir avec la bouteille de whisky-pur-feu et la vider en laissant couler quelques larmes devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Elle crut qu'il allait s'arrêter là mais surgit tout à coup devant elle le visage de Lucy. Hermione eut envie de hurler « Non ! » mais elle n'était plus en possession de ses moyens. Elle tenta de lutter en vain contre la conscience qui envahissait son esprit. Rien de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son amie n'échappa à Rogue, de l'évocation de Lily à celle de Jane Eyre en passant par le délire de Lucy qui imaginait le professeur de potion sous les traits d'un héros romantique. Puis tout s'arrêta. Ce fut comme si Hermione était tombée dans les yeux de Rogue et que la chute s'inversait tout à coup. Elle était propulsée en arrière jusque dans le monde réel. Elle eut juste le temps de voir le visage troublé du professeur avant de tomber dans les pommes.

**…**

Lorsqu'elle reprit connnaissance, elle était allongée sur ce qui semblait être un canapé. Elle voulut se redresser mais une main l'en empêcha fermement, l'obligeant à se rallonger. Sa vue était trouble, elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer le propriétaire de la dite main. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'une voix grave parfaitement reconnaissable se fit entendre tout près d'elle.

« Restez tranquille, Miss Granger. »

« Je ne vois rien… », fit-elle remarquer un peu paniquée.

« C'est un bien moindre mal… »

« Qu'entendez-vous par là, exactement ? »

Comme à chaque réveil, Hermione était d'une humeur de chien. La personne qui avait le malheur de se trouver dans les parages, que ce soit un ami ou un professeur acariâtre, en faisait irrémédiablement les frais. Rogue n'allait donc pas y couper.

« Cela me semble être une punition plutôt clémente pour vous être immiscée de cette manière dans ma vie privée et en avoir fait étalage auprès de votre commère de copine ! »

Même si elle ne voyait manifestement rien du tout, Hermione vit rouge.

« Il me semble que vous vous êtes aussi introduit dans ma vie privée, et de manière pour le moins violente, en vous permettant non seulement de lire dans mes pensées mais en plus dans mes souvenirs ! Quant à Lucy, ce n'est pas une commère ! Ce que je lui ai confié, elle le gardera pour elle ! »

La jeune fille fut contente de ne pas pouvoir se rendre compte de la réaction de Rogue. Si elle avait croisé son regard perçant, elle aurait déchanté, elle le savait, et il était hors de question qu'elle s'écrase.

« Je ne vous permets pas, miss ! _Je_ ne suis _pas_ votre copine et j'ai les moyens de vous empêcher de faire vos commentaires de gamine sur quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais dû voir ! »

Hermione se redressa, furieuse, sans que Rogue ait le temps de faire aucun geste pour l'en empêcher.

« C'est une menace, _professeur_ ? »

Cette fois, elle aurait aimé pouvoir planter ses yeux dans les siens pour le défier de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

« C'est un avertissement tout ce qu'il y a de plus professoral, miss Granger ! »

« Je sais reconnaître une menace quand j'en entends une, et je doute que vous fassiez référence à des retenues, _monsieur_ ! »

« Eh bien vous vous trompez ! »

Têtue, l'adolescente se mit laborieusement debout et fit mine d'essayer de se diriger en tendant ses deux bras devant elle histoire d'éviter tout obstacle gênant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », demanda le professeur Rogue, exaspéré.

A la provenance de sa voix, Hermione jugea qu'il n'avait pas bougé de place, ce qui la conforta dans l'idée d'atteindre la porte pour sortir de ces maudits appartements au plus vite, le canapé sur lequel elle était allongée encore une minutes auparavant ne pouvant être que celui des appartements du professeur puisqu'il n'y en avait pas dans son bureau.

« Je vais de ce pas faire part de toute cette histoire au professeur Dumbledore. Il sera sans doute à même de juger lui-même s'il y a ou non menace d'un professeur à une de ses élèves ! »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, vous ne serez même pas capable d'atteindre son bureau ! »

Hermione sentit une poignée sous ses doigts, elle poussa alors une exclamation victorieuse.

« Ahah ! En attendant, si vous permettez, je vide les lieux ! Une fois dans le couloir, vous ne pourrez rien contre moi. Votre comportement paraîtrait suspect, si vous courriez après une élève qui vient juste de ressortir de vos appartements complètement aveugle ! Qui croira-t-on, à votre avis ? La pauvre étudiante handicapée ou le professeur tortionnaire ? »

Elle ouvrit la porte et en franchit le seuil avec précaution. Elle attendit quelques secondes une réplique de Rogue mais elle ne vint pas. Elle haussa les épaules et poursuivit résolument son chemin en se disant que peut importait la direction tant qu'elle s'éloignait de ce cinglé ! Mais tout à coup, une main l'empoigna violemment par le bras et la tira en arrière sans ménagement, la faisant crier de douleur.

« Vous êtes dans ma chambre, miss », lui fit remarquer Rogue avec dédain. « Vous êtes d'un pathétique consommé ! Par ailleurs, le directeur me fait une confiance aveugle, jamais il ne tiendrait compte de vos propos qui frisent la bêtise. »

« Parce que vous n'avez pas envahi mon esprit sans mon consentement ? Vous ne me séquestrez pas en ce moment-même dans vos appartements ? Vous ne m'avez pas brutalisée à plusieurs reprises ? »

Rogue la força à se rasseoir sur le canapé.

« Mais pas du tout, miss Granger, je fais tout cela pour votre bien ! »

« Pour mon bien ? Vous plaisantez ? »

« Pas le moins du monde ! C'est aussi pour mon bien, que vous êtes entrée par effraction dans mon appartement et que vous vous êtes amusée à me manipuler, non ? »

« La porte était ouverte ! »

« C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense ? Dans ce cas, nous ne sommes que deux personnes bien intentionnées prêtes à tout pour faire le bonheur de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous délirez ! »

« Vous comprenez maintenant la situation dans laquelle vous m'avez mise avec vos accès de bonnes conscience, miss Granger. Alors maintenant, vous vous allongez, vous attendez que la potion fasse effet et surtout VOUS LA FERMEZ ! »

Secouée, la jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir tout en ruminant sa vengeance. Une chose était sûre : il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça !

Elle finit sans doute par s'endormir car elle se réveilla encore dans les appartements du professeur de potion, mais cette fois elle fut capable d'identifier clairement l'endroit, qu'elle n'avait fait que deviner plus tôt. Elle regarda autour d'elle : Rogue n'était pas en vue. Il l'aurait donc laissée seule dans ses appartements, son sanctuaire, le lieu où il dormait, se lavait, mangeait, et accessoirement s'abrutissait dans l'alcool ? Etrange… Peut-être avait-il décidé de sa saouler dans son bureau juste pour cette nuit…Logique puisque l'élève qu'il détestait le plus – il n'y avait maintenant aucun doute là-dessus – était affalée sur le canapé du salon. Toujours est-il que, pour Hermione, c'était l'occasion à ne pas manquer ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve un élément compromettant quelconque avant qu'il ne revienne. Et quel était le meilleur endroit pour ça ? La chambre évidemment !

Elle s'y précipita donc et s'empressa de la passer au peigne fin. Elle fouilla le placard où, à son grand étonnement, elle débusqua des vêtements moldus plutôt sympas entre deux douzaines de robes noires et de pyjamas à rayures. Elle fouilla la table de nuit, dans laquelle étaient méticuleusement rangés plusieurs petits flacons de potion de sommeil sans rêves. Elle fouilla la salle de bain où elle ne put s'empêcher d'embarquer une bouteille non entamée de shampoing pour homme à l'huile de palme et aux extraits de mangue. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva rien de vraiment précisément indiscutablement compromettant. Un journal intime, ça c'aurait été vraiment précisément indiscutablement compromettant ! Mais soyons sérieux, quiconque essaierait très fort ne parviendrait jamais à imaginer le professeur Rogue, assis en tailleur sur son lit – et en pyjama à rayures – à noircir les pages d'un carnet pour y dévoiler ses sentiments les plus intimes. C'était une des raisons qui expliquaient qu'il était comme il était : renfermé, froid, toujours irrité, blessant, insatisfait.

Mais Hermione n'alla pas plus loin dans sa réflexion de peur de transformer son professeur en héros romantique, ce qui aurait bien trop plu à Lucy. Elle repassa donc dans le salon et farfouilla dans la bibliothèque, bien décidée à lui chiper un livre extrêmement rare et incroyablement cher histoire de le faire enrager quelque chose de bien. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva rien de la sorte ce qui l'amena à penser que s'il l'avait laissée seule dans ses appartements, c'était bien parce qu'il n'y laissait rien d'important derrière lui. Dans la chambre, comme dans la salle de bain et dans cette bibliothèque, il n'y avait que des choses banales et sans valeur. Des choses qu'elle ne risquait pas de retourner contre le maître des cachots. Que pouvait-elle faire d'une brosse à dent ou encore d'un ancien manuel de métamorphose datant des années soixante-dix ? Rien de rien.

Mais il lui restait encore une pièce à explorer. Elle rangea dans son sac de cours ce qui était devenu _sa_ bouteille de shampoing puis s'aventura dans la cuisine. A son grand étonnement, elle découvrit un réfrigérateur en marche plein à craquer. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi son professeur ne mangeait pas souvent dans la Grande Salle : il aimait faire la cuisine ! Mitonner des bons petits plats ou des potions, après tout, c'était du pareil au même ! Mais ce qui attira son attention, ce fut la petite collection d'alcools divers qu'abritait un des placards de rangement. En y réfléchissant bien, piquer les bouteilles d'un buveur notoire pouvait rendre ce dernier légèrement…irritable ! Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle sortit immédiatement sa baguette, rétrécit les bouteilles et les fourra sans ménagement dans son sac.

**…**

« (…) Et ensuite, je suis juste partie ! »

« T'as pas l'impression de jouer avec le feu, là ? T'es pas 007, non plus ! »

« Je te croyais moins peureuse que ça, Lucy ! »

« C'est que je ne comprends pas trop ta réaction… Il s'énerve contre toi en te prenant pour un fantôme, viole ton esprit, te fait tomber dans les pommes, t'empêche de quitter ses appartements … On dirait que plus ce type fait de trucs limites, moins t'as peur de lui ! »

« J'en ai marre de me laisser faire, c'est tout ! Je me suis promis de changer et tu sais quoi, c'est par là que je vais commencer ! Le professeur Rogue n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! »

« Arrête, il est odieux au moins depuis ta première année, c'est toi qui me l'a dit ! Tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec lui juste en le décidant, là, maintenant, parce que ta nouvelle lubie c'est d'être courageuse ! »

« Ca n'est pas une lubie ! Je pensais que toi, au moins, tu aurais compris ! »

« Il n'en reste pas moins que tu joues un jeu dangereux ! C'est un professeur, tu sais, pas un de tes copains qui t'aurait fait une mauvaise farce ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Holmes, je vais très bien m'en sortir ! »

« Pas si élémentaire, mon cher Watson… Pas élémentaire du tout…»

« Oh écoute, je lui ai juste volé des bouteilles d'alcool, c'est pas la mer à boire ! Et puis je suis sûre qu'il est comme Madame Pince : il grogne mais il ne mord pas ! »

« Si tu le dis… »

« On peut changer de sujet, maintenant ? »

« … »

« Allez, Lucy ! »

« … »

« S'il-te-plaaaaîîîîît ! », la supplia Hermione en lui faisant ses yeux de cocker.

« C'est bon, ça va ! »

« Alors, quoi d'neuf docteur ? »

« Les serpentards organisent une fête inter-maisons dans leur salle commune vendredi soir et nous, on y va ! »

« Ca, ça veut juste dire que tu vas m'obliger à y aller ! »

« Il faut absolument que tu viennes ! »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ? », s'enquit une Hermione soupçonneuse.

« Parce que…Parce qu'il y aura du champagne ! »

« Très drôle ! »

« Et parce que sans toi je n'arriverai pas à m'amuser, c'est sûr ! »

« C'est vrai ce mensonge ? »

« Allleeeezzz, Hermione, fais-le pour moi ! », la supplia Lucy en faisant à son tour ses yeux de chien battu.

« C'est d'accord mais je t'interdis d'en profiter pour essayer de me caser, c'est compris ? »

« Compris… »

Bien entendu, Lucy n'en pensait pas un mot. Elle détourna le regard pour empêcher son amie d'y voir autre chose que la plus innocente sincérité. Heureusement, elle fut abordée à ce moment-là par Ginny, qui s'était assise en face d'elle pendant sa conversation tumultueuse avec Hermione.

« Dis, Lucy, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre une partie de votre conversation… »

La concernée échangea un regard en coin avec Hermione. Cette dernière était au bord de l'apoplexie tellement elle avait la trouille. Avait-elle tout entendu de son expédition mouvementée dans les appartements de Rogue ? Tout le monde savait que Ginny était incapable de tenir sa langue. C'est bien pour ça qu'Hermione avait à tout prix évité de se confier à elle…

« Ah oui ? », répondit Lucy, la gorge serrée.

« Oui. Et je me demandais… »

Hermione et Lucy retinrent leur souffle.

« … c'est qui ce 007 ? »

En entendant cette question pour le moins…inattendue, Hermione éclata de rire, soulagée. Simplement soulagée et bon dieu ce que ça faisait du bien ! Elle préféra quitter la table pour laisser ses deux amies discuter James Bond autour de leur petit-déjeuner. Elle avait une vengeance à ruminer après tout ! Quiconque l'aurait croisée, yeux brillants, sourire Freedent, aurait pensé qu'elle était amoureuse. Et justement, la jeune fille croisa Ron, auprès duquel elle ne passa pas inaperçu. Le sorcier la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle passait devant lui sans même le voir. Une drôle d'expression se peignit sur son visage alors qu'Hermione disparaissait déjà dans les escaliers. Ce fut Lavande qui le ramena à la réalité en le tirant sans ménagement vers la Grande Salle.

**…**

**POV Hermione**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens aussi guillerette. J'ai été comme ça _toute_ la journée. L'heure du dîner approche et je suis _toujours_ guillerette. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, à la fin ? Je ne peux même pas me concentrer sur mon devoir de métamorphose, _moi_, mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ! Et je suis seule, personne pour me déranger ! Le seul élément perturbateur, ici, c'est moi ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à la retenue de ce soir. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va me donner à faire ? Sera-t-il froid et indifférent ? Acariâtre et en colère ? Aura-t-il bu ? Pensera-t-il à boire ? Je sais tellement de choses maintenant, trop pour parvenir à le craindre encore. Je sais quels pyjamas il porte, quel shampoing il utilise, qu'il aime cuisiner…C'est un être humain. _Juste_ un être humain : il dort dans un lit, prend des douches, range ses vêtements dans un placard, met ses yaourts au frigo… Quoi de plus normal ? Et puis j'ai déjà été dans ses appartements à deux reprises. Combien de personnes peuvent se vanter de la même chose ? Il y a quelques jours, c'est à peine si je pouvais l'imaginer vivre en dehors de ses cours. Il n'était que le type toujours d'humeur massacrante qui passait son temps le nez au-dessus d'un chaudron, errait comme une ombre menaçante dans les couloirs, une espèce à part quoi, un monstre des cachots.

Non, ne t'aventure pas dans cette direction, Hermione. Le professeur Rogue est peut-être un être humain, mais le plus odieux et anti-professionnel qui soit. Il n'aurait jamais dû utiliser la legilimencie sur moi, encore moins m'emmener dans ses appartements ensuite. N'importe quel professeur dans sa situation m'aurait sagement conduite à l'infirmerie pour me laisser aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh. Mais non ! Il savait que sa conduite était loin d'être irréprochable, c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu s'occuper de moi lui-même ! Qu'aurait dit Pompom, après tout ? Elle lui aurait posé des questions ! Aah, il pensait pouvoir me menacer impunément mais moi je peux très bien le faire chanter ! Il a beau dire que Dumbledore sera de son côté, il ne s'en sortira pas si facilement, foi d'Hermione Granger !

**…**

C'est une Hermione fermement décidée à ne pas se laisser intimider qui se leva de table ce soir-là sous le regard d'un Ron encore une fois étrangement intéressé en comparaison de son apathie ordinaire. La jeune fille n'hésita pas avant de toquer à la porte du bureau, ne sursauta pas lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le professeur honni, ne trembla pas lorsqu'il posa sur elle son regard noir et froid en l'invitant à entrer. Elle aurait voulu se féliciter pour ce courage exemplaire mais dans son fort intérieur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça facile. Bien trop facile. En effet, le monstre des cachots ne lui avait adressé aucune remarque acerbe, ne s'était pas emporté contre elle, ne l'avait pas fixée plus longtemps que nécessaire. Dans ces circonstances plus qu'hospitalières – si on considère l'animosité ordinaire du spécimen vis-à-vis des Gryffondors – quelle gloire y avait-il à ne pas sursauter, à ne pas trembler, à ne pas détourner les yeux ? Hermione était abattue. Elle retrouvait ce bon vieux professeur Rogue, aussi indifférent qu'un bloc de glace en plein hiver, aussi mécanique qu'un robot bien huilé. Tout cela le rendait plus exaspérant encore. Que pouvait-elle lui balancer à la figure s'il ne faisait aucune remarque déplacée ? La jeune sorcière se sentait frustrée, vraiment frustrée. Elle était venue armée jusqu'aux dents et voilà que l'adversaire rendait les armes sans même combattre.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Vous n'avez qu'à vous avancer dans vos devoirs », lui commanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Hermione obtempéra mais fut incapable de se concentrer sur son devoir de métamorphose, le même sur lequel elle avait essayé de plancher avant le dîner. Si la première de la classe rendait copie blanche, McGonagall allait tout bonnement halluciner ! La jeune fille, pourtant, tout rat de bibliothèque qu'elle était, ne pouvait s'empêcher de délaisser son parchemin désespérément vierge à peu prêt toutes les trente secondes pour lever la tête vers son professeur de potions. Comme elle s'y attendait, penché au-dessus d'un chaudron, il concoctait une potion avec soin. Puis, au fur et à mesure, elle renonça à ses tentatives studieuses pour s'abandonner à la contemplation du crâne de Rogue. Le professeur était tellement concentré qu'il ne se rendit compte de rien. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce ne sembla même pas l'alarmer alors qu'une plume grattant sur le papier faisait forcément un minimum de bruit. Soit il était inconscient de l'inactivité d'Hermione, soit il s'en fichait royalement, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. La froideur oui, l'indifférence non.

C'est alors que l'adolescente se rendit à l'évidence : Rogue n'avait pas une attitude naturelle. Il lui faisait penser à ces gardes immuablement immobiles qui campaient devant Buckingham Palace. Les touristes avaient beau faire les clowns en quête d'une réaction quelconque, ils n'obtenaient rien. Quedal, nada. Comme les touristes devant Buckingham, Hermione tenta de relever le défit : faire réagir son professeur. Elle fit tomber son encrier qui s'écrasa sur le sol avec fracas, elle déchira leeennnteeemeeennnt plusieurs mètres de parchemin, elle toussa, éternua, hoqueta, grogna. Tout ça pour rien. Au moins Hermione savait-elle maintenant que ses soupçons étaient fondés. Le « vrai » Rogue lui aurait tranché la gorge d'une oreille à l'autre depuis belle lurette. Enfin non, il ne se serait pas abaissé à utiliser une technique aussi…moldue. Elle pensait sérieusement à faire la danse des canards devant lui lorsque le professeur de potion leva la tête de son chaudron.

« Vous pouvez y aller. »

Déçue, elle ramassa ses affaires en traitant mentalement son professeur de tous les noms. Mais quand elle releva la tête vers lui, un sourire vint malgré elle fleurir sur ses lèvres : les yeux du maître des cachots lui lançaient des éclairs que les gardes de Buckingham ne se seraient jamais permis d'adresser à qui que ce soit. Ses yeux à elle criaient victoire car enfin elle l'avait mis en colère !

« J'ai gagné ! », lança-t-elle malicieusement avant de sortir du bureau en sautillant joyeusement.

Ainsi, Hermione repartit aussi guillerette qu'elle était arrivée.

Le professeur Rogue se retrouva seul dans son bureau à maugréer. Il fallait trouver une solution, et vite. Il ne pourrait pas supporter cette petite peste pendant un mois entier. Elle allait le rendre dingue ! Il avait déjà du tolérer ses pensées bêtifiantes pendant une heure ce qui l'avait empêché de se concentrer sur sa potion ! Heureusement, il était aussi maître dans l'art de donner le change. Si seulement il avait pu rester imperturbable jusqu'au bout…Tout à ses réflexions, le professeur quitta son bureau en se promettant de demander à Albus ce que c'était qu'un « garde de Buckingham Palace ».

**…**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione apprit par hiboux interposé qu'elle effectuerait le reste de ses heures de colle avec le professeur McGonagall. Lorsqu'elle vit la tête que tirait son amie, Lucy s'empressa de l'interroger.

« Une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« Rogue me refile à McGonagall pour les retenues. »

« Mais c'est génial, ça, non ? »

« Ouais… »

« T'as pas l'air contente… »

« Si si… »

« Ben non, on dirait que ton copain vient de te plaquer pas sms ! »

« Il se débarrasse de moi ! »

« On parle toujours d'heures de colles, là ? »

« Oh écoute, laisse tomber ! Je t'attends devant la salle ! »

Hermione se leva et quitta la Grande Salle pour les cachots, où avait lieu leur cours de potion. En chemin, elle croisa Ron et Lavande qui se roulaient une pelle dans le hall. Gênée, elle détourna le regard en se disant que c'était la dernière chose qui manquait pour définitivement gâcher sa journée. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de classe, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Personne ne voulait d'elle, surtout pas Ron, pas même Rogue. Que valait-elle, après tout ? Elle était juste cette pauvre fille toujours plongée dans ses bouquins et dont le seul plaisir était d'attraper les questions au vol pour y répondre avant tout le monde. Des questions qui d'ailleurs n'intéressaient qu'elle.

« Tu pleures ? »

Hermione leva les yeux étonnée. Elle n'avait entendu personne approcher. Elle découvrit le jeune oncle de Draco, Marius Malfoy. Ses cheveux dorés étaient soigneusement décoiffés, ses yeux noirs pétillaient, il était vraiment beau. Quel dommage qu'elle n'aime pas les blonds…

« Non », répondit-elle en reniflant lamentablement.

« Je vois. »

Il se rapprocha et vint s'adosser au mur, juste à côté d'elle.

« Tu veux un mouchoir pour essuyer tes yeux qui ne pleurent pas ? »

« Oui, j-je veux b-bien. »

Il fouilla un moment dans les poches de son pantalon et en sortit un mouchoir brodé aux armoiries de la famille Malfoy. Il le tendit à Hermione qui le prit avec reconnaissance. Au moins, personne ne verrait qu'elle avait pleuré, c'était toujours ça de gagné.

« Merci. C'est gentil. Surtout pour un… »

« Serpentard ? »

« Oui et pour un… »

« Sang-pur ? »

« Et aussi pour un… »

« Malfoy ? »

« Beaucoup de tares familiales… », plaisanta la jeune fille tout en se tamponnant les yeux.

« Tu as raison », avoua Marius en lui souriant gentiment.

Hermione l'observa un moment en silence.

« Tu n'es pas comme ton neveu, tu sais…Ni comme ton…frère. »

« Je sais. Ne le dis à personne mais je suis ici pour remédier à la situation. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne peux rien dire de plus, je serais obligé de te tuer. Mais je peux te dire une chose : si tu as des ennuis, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, j'aime bien les filles intelligentes. Les défendre me donne l'impression d'être important. »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Cessez de glousser, miss Granger, pas de ça dans mes cachots ! Vous êtes obligée de camper devant ma classe une demi-heure avant le début du cours ? Et pour draguer, qui plus est ? »

Rogue venait d'arriver et il était visiblement de fort mauvaise humeur.

« Voyons, professeur, s'il y a quelqu'un qui drague, ici, c'est moi et non pas elle ! Les Serpentards sont des hommes, des vrais, ils prennent les devants ! » fit remarquer Marius qui décidément ne manquait pas d'aplomb.

« Eh bien, allez prendre les devants ailleurs, je vous prie », répliqua Rogue en entrant dans la salle de classe, dont il prit soin de faire claquer la porte.

« Quel ronchon, c'est pas comme si je marchais sur ses plates-bandes ! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Merci de t'être…interposé. »

« Mais de rien. C'est quoi, l'histoire alors ? C'est la première fois que je l'entends prononcer le mot « draguer ». Il est si coincé d'habitude, que j'ai failli en tomber à la renverse ! »

« Parce que tu le connais ? »

« Très bien, c'est un ami de la famille. »

« Ah oui ? Et alors il est coincé… »

« Oui…Non…Je dirais plutôt…frigide. Il ne nous a jamais présenté aucune conquête, tu te rends compte ? »

« Comme c'est étrange…Qui pourrait résister à son nez crochu, à ses cheveux gras et à ses regards furibonds ? », ironisa Hermione.

« Tu serais étonnée du nombre de filles qui le trouvent à leur goût… »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

En guise de réponse, Marius prit des airs efféminés et s'exclama en papillonnant des yeux : « Oh il est si ténébreux, il me fait penser à ces héros romantiques, solitaires, écorchés vifs et qui attendent qu'une belle jeune fille vienne les guérir de leurs blessures ! »

Hermione était morte de rire : sans le savoir, le jeune serpentard venait de lui faire une parfaite imitation de Lucy. L'atmosphère se refroidit soudain lorsqu'une voix glaciale retentit derrière eux.

« Alors comme ça on sympathise avec les sang-de-bourbe, _oncle_ Marius ? »

D'un seul mouvement, les deux sorciers se retournèrent. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre comme elle en avait l'habitude. Après tout, Draco Malfoy lui lançait les mêmes insultes depuis sa première année : elle savait quoi répondre. Mais une fois encore, Marius fut le plus rapide. Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et s'exclama avec fierté, un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

« Je te présente ma future petite-amie cher neveu ! C'est moi qui l'ai vue le premier alors pas touche ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malfoy ? », s'exclama Hermione, outrée qu'on ne lui demande même pas son avis sur la question.

« La sang-de-bourbe n'a pas l'air au courant… », fit remarquer Draco.

« Pour l'instant, c'est juste ma partenaire de potion, mais je t'assure que d'ici la fin du cours, elle aura cédé à mes avances ! », affirma Marius sans faire attention à la jeune fille qui lui jetait un regard furibond et tentait désespérément d'échapper à son étreinte.

« Pari tenu. »

Les deux Malfoy se serrèrent la main sous le regard impuissant de la sorcière qui se disait encore une fois que vraiment c'était pas son jour. Hermione, paniquée, entendait déjà les autres étudiants arriver pour le début du cours. Mais qu'allaient-ils donc penser ? En la voyant si gênée, Marius lui glissa à l'oreille une phrase qui fut loin de la rassurer :

« T'inquiète, c'est pour ton bien. »

« Pour _ton_ bien, garde tes mains dans tes poches, non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

« T'en fais pas, je n'ai aucune vue sur toi, tu sais, j'ai juste un plan derrière la tête. »

« Et en plus t'as pas honte d'avouer que tu te sers de moi ? »

« Non car tu en tireras aussi un avantage… »

« Quel avantage ? Je suis même pas attirée par les blonds ! »

« Non mais les bruns aux cheveux gras, au nez crochu et aux regards furibonds, en revanche…»

« QUOI ? »

Hermione avait parlé trop fort et Draco, adossé au mur d'en face, la regardait avec insistance. Marius n'eut d'ailleurs pas l'occasion de lui répondre car un troupeau d'élèves venait de s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	6. Chapter 6: Soirée intermaisons

J'ai été vraiment contente de toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées pour le chapitre précédent, merci à vous (encore)! Je sens que vous allez encore bien vous marrer alors JOYEUX BIDONAGE! ;p

**Chapitre VI: Soirée inter-maisons**

Avez-vous déjà vu…une jeune fille atterrée, un garçon jaloux, un survivant halluciné et des serpentards sceptiques vous regarder comme on observe une bête au zoo ? Hermione oui. Elle se retrouvait là, tout contre Marius Malfoy qu'elle connaissait depuis vingt minutes à peine et une horde de sixièmes années se dirigeait droit sur eux. Pétrifiée d'horreur, elle les regardait avancer en priant très fort pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar. Soudain, elle sentit avec soulagement que le serpentard la libérait de son étreinte. Mais ce ne fut que pour mieux lui empoigner la main et l'attirer vers la salle de classe, dont le professeur Rogue venait de rouvrir la porte. En franchissant le seuil, Hermione croisa le regard impénétrable du maître des cachots et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment. Qu'allait-il penser ? Rien, rien du tout, il s'en fichait. Et elle aussi, elle s'en fichait, de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'abord ! N'est-ce pas ? Une fois assise, Hermione n'osa plus se retourner de peur de voir la réaction de ses camarades, surtout celle d'Harry et Ron. Ils allaient sans doute croire qu'elle pactisait avec l'ennemi… Et Lucy ? Merlin, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, son amie avait qualifié Marius de « super canon », lors de la cérémonie de répartition !

« Elle va me tuer ! »

« Qui ça ? », s'enquit Marius.

« Toi, je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole ! »

**…**

Lucy jaugeait les sorciers qui l'entouraient tout en se dirigeant vers les cachots. Bien entendu, tout le monde avait voulu se rendre en cours au dernier moment ce qui causait un embouteillage monstre dans les escaliers et un ralentissement considérable au niveau des cachots. La jeune fille ne s'en plaignait pas, cependant, car ça lui laissait le temps de faire des courses pour Hermione : la soirée inter-maisons avait lieu le soir même et il devenait urgent qu'elle lui trouve un cavalier digne de ce nom. Le cerveau de la sorcière carburait : quel genre pourrait plaire à Hermione ? Grand brun, blond au teint pâle, latino ? A tous les coups, la jeune fille n'avait que faire du physique…Si elle aimait autant Brad Pitt que Johnny Depp, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas de genre bien précis en tête… En arrivant au bas des escaliers, elle en vint à la conclusion que le mieux était encore de s'arrêter sur n'importe quel mec libre et mignon, de préférence un gryffondor pour ne pas trop la brusquer.

Alors qu'elle flânait comme un accro à la consommation dans les rayons de son supermarché préféré, elle entendit des exclamations atterrées en tête du troupeau. Curieuse, elle joua des coudes pour se retrouver à leur niveau. Là, elle eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant le bras du beau Marius passé autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie, là-bas, plus loin, juste en face de la salle de classe. La jeune fille, pétrifiée, était incapable de faire un seul pas en avant. Les autres élèves la bousculèrent avec empressement, la dépassèrent en chuchotant, et la laissèrent seule sur place, bientôt loin derrière alors que le couloir se vidait peu à peu. La porte de la salle de potion se referma en un claquement qui résonna dans le couloir devenu silencieux. Lucy n'avait plus rien à regarder pourtant ses yeux restaient rivés à l'endroit où se tenaient Marius et Hermione encore quelques instants auparavant. Puis tout à coup, elle retrouva l'usage de ses jambes, tourna les talons et partit en courant.

**…**

Hermione ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur le cours, elle sentait les regards de ses camarades dans son dos et Marius se donnait un malin plaisir à l'empêcher d'écouter les questions de Rogue en lui racontant sa vie en long en large et en travers. Par conséquent elle ne pouvait pas lever la main pour répondre aux questions et elle se sentait comme une alcoolique à qui on aurait interdit de boire : frustrée jusqu'à la rage.

« Hermione ! »

« Marius, cesse de m'importuner avec tes bavardages soporifiques ! »

« C'est pas ça, Rogue vient de te poser une question ! »

La jeune fille déglutit avec difficulté lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son professeur.

« Hum…est-ce que vous pourriez répéter la question, monsieur ? », demanda-t-elle sans grand espoir.

« Ce n'est pas que je sois insensible à l'épreuve que vous êtes en train de traverser, miss Granger, mais non. »

« Quelle épreuve ? »

« Vous vous rendez certainement compte, en ce moment-même, que si le jeune homme que vous avez choisi pour petit-ami est…physiquement…attirant, il est aussi incroyablement ennuyeux et stupide. »

« Hey ! », s'exclama un Marius outré.

« Je ne vous permets pas de vous immiscer dans _mes_ relations amoureuses, _professeur_ ! »

« Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas immiscer _vos_ relations amoureuses dans _mon_ cours, _miss_ ! »

« Marius n'est ni ennuyeux, ni stupide, pas comme certains… »

« Est-ce une insulte ? »

« C'est une simple observation… »

Sous les regards ébahis de toute la classe, le professeur et l'élève s'affrontaient du regard. Rogue fut le premier à rompre le contact visuel. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il était allé trop loin. Il s'éloigna rapidement d'Hermione pour aller se camper sagement derrière son bureau.

« J'attends ma réponse, miss Granger ! »

« Un pyjama à rayures, professeur. »

Des rires fusèrent aussitôt mais le maître des potions les fit taire d'un seul regard.

« Réponse fausse. »

« C'est la question qui ne convient pas à la réponse et non l'inverse, monsieur. »

« Quelle question peut avoir une réponse aussi absurde, mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ? »

« Que porte pour dormir un homme coincé et frigide ? »

Marius en avala sa salive de travers et tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle en se demandant à qui Hermione faisait allusion.

« Votre réponse reste fausse, miss. »

« Quelle est la bonne réponse, alors, _professeur_ ? »

« _Il_ dort nu. »

Hermione rougit violemment et baissa les yeux. Avait-elle rêvé où Rogue venait-il de lui avouer qu'il dormait à poil ?

« Je vois que vous n'avez plus rien à ajouter, miss. Votre insolence coûtera 50 points à votre maison. Maintenant quelqu'un pourrait-il me donner la réponse correcte ? »

Draco Malfoy leva aussitôt la main en lançant un regard victorieux à Hermione qui l'ignora royalement. Elle chercha Lucy des yeux mais, à son grand étonnement, elle ne la trouva pas. Inquiète, elle se décida à lever la main.

« Mais c'est que vous insistez, miss Granger ! »

« Excusez-moi ça n'a rien à voir avec la question mais… »

« Dans ce cas faites-moi plaisir, TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

« Mais… »

« JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS ENTENDRE ! »

Une veine battant furieusement sur son front, Rogue la regardait avec insistance, la défiant de prononcer un seul mot de plus. Hermione resta donc silencieuse et, impuissante, se répéta encore et encore : « Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste… ». Quand la fin du cours sonna, elle se précipita à l'extérieur, toujours aussi bouillonnante de rage. Contre Rogue bien sûr mais aussi contre Marius. Ce dernier réussit d'ailleurs à la rattraper alors qu'elle traversait le hall à grandes enjambées.

« T'y a été un peu fort avec Rogue, là, quand même ! »

« C'est toi, qui me dis ça ? Je te signale que tout est ta faute ! »

« Je voulais juste le pousser à réagir pour qu'au moins l'un de vous deux réalise que vous êtes… »

« Stop ! Je t'interdis d'aller plus loin ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Tu me fous la honte devant deux maisons réunies, tu envenimes encore plus mes rapports avec le professeur Rogue, tu me mets à dos ma meilleure amie… »

« Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est qui ta meilleure amie ? »

« Lucy mais tu ne dois pas la connaître… »

« Oh ! »

« Comment ça, oh ? »

« J'étais sensé aller avec elle à la fête inter-maisons ce soir… »

« Eh bien ne compte plus là-dessus et surtout NE M'APPROCHE PLUS, CONNARD ! »

Sur ce, la jeune fille le planta là et prit la direction de la tour Gryffondor en espérant y trouver son amie.

**…**

**POV Lucy**

Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps, après tout… A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Et moi qui lui cherchais un cavalier pour ce soir, quelle idiote j'ai été ! J'en ai marre d'être aussi stupide, de me faire avoir à tous les coups ! Je choisis aussi mal mes amis que mes copains…Je suis incorrigible, je répète les mêmes erreurs inlassablement et là…Là je craque ! JE CRAQUE ! Sarah, Will, Simon, Julia, Matthias, Gunther… Hermione et Marius. Deux prénoms qui viennent rallonger la lamentable liste des traîtres ! J'en ai marre de jouer la fille forte et sûre d'elle ! JE ME DETESTE ! Je suis juste…pitoyable ! Pitoyable…Pitoyable, pitoyable, pitoyable, pitoyable… J'ai été naïve de penser que le fait de changer de pays me permettrait de repartir de zéro : les gens sont tout aussi pourris en Angleterre qu'en Allemagne et moi je suis toujours la même conne. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de la robe ? Mieux vaudrait m'en débarrasser…J'aurais mal au cœur rien qu'à la regarder…Si Hermione ne la porte pas, personne ne la portera….Et une amitié enterrée, une de plus !

**…**

En passant en trombe devant les toilettes du deuxième étage, Hermione crut entendre des reniflements. Elle ralentit la cadence, revint sur ses pas et tendit l'oreille. Elle percevait en effet quelques paroles vagues entrecoupées de sanglots. Sans faire de bruit, elle pénétra dans les toilettes et se dirigea vers la cabine du fond, de laquelle le bruit semblait provenir. En collant l'oreille à la porte, elle put entendre une sorte de litanie qui disait « pitoyable, pitoyable, pitoyable… » encore et encore. C'était bien la voix de Lucy. Hermione était atterrée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son amie puisse se mettre dans des états pareils. Elle qui paraissait d'ordinaire si solide… La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle s'était tout simplement laissé berner par les apparences et elle en eut honte. Cela faisait bien peu de temps qu'elle connaissait Lucy mais ce qu'elles avaient vécu ces dernières semaines les avait incontestablement rapprochées et elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de n'avoir pas pu voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Elle était résolue à tenter l'impossible pour se faire pardonner.

« Lucy…C'est Hermione… »

Le silence se fit aussitôt à l'intérieur de la cabine. La jeune fille souhaitait certainement ne pas être dérangée mais si, comme Hermione le soupçonnait, elle avait passé tout le cours de potion à cet endroit, il était grand temps qu'elle en sorte, elle n'allait pas la lâcher aussi facilement !

« Je sais que tu es là, Lucy ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Hermione ! Va donc rejoindre ton Marius adoré ! »

« Ce n'est pas _mon_ Marius, je suis tombée sur lui par hasard juste avant le cours, je t'assure ! »

« Ben voyons ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais ? Quand aurais-je eu le temps de le voir alors que j'ai passé toutes mes soirées en retenue avec Rogue ? »

« Et alors ? Maintenant tu vas me dire que j'ai halluciné ? Que je ne vous ai pas vu tout les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre pas plus tard que tout à l'heure ? Il t'a même tenue par la main ! On ne fait pas ça à une personne qu'on vient à peine de rencontrer ! »

« Il faut croire que lui si. Il m'a totalement prise au dépourvu, tu sais ! C'était juste une mascarade : il a parié avec Malfoy…_l'autre_ Malfoy qu'il m'aurait séduite avant la fin du cours, ce qui est loin d'être le cas, je t'assure ! »

« Ce que tu dis c'est que c'est lui qui t'a dragué ? »

« Oui ! Enfin après que Draco Malfoy soit arrivé. »

« Et avant ? »

« Avant ? Nous avions une conversation tout ce qu'il y a de plus courtoise. Il a été sympathique point à la ligne. C'est quand son neveu s'est pointé que tout a dégénéré ! »

« Alors selon toi, tout ça c'est la faute de Draco Malfoy ? »

« _Et_ de Marius ! Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui lui a pris de faire ce pari débile… Il m'a dit avoir ses raisons mais il ne m'a rien expliqué. J'ai essayé de me défaire de son étreinte mais il ne m'a pas laissé faire et avant que j'aie pu dire ouf, tous les autres arrivaient pour le cours et lui me traînait dans la salle. »

« C'est vrai, ce mensonge ? »

« Oui, Lucy ! Je t'en fais la promesse ! Je te dis la stricte vérité ! »

« Tu admettras que cette histoire n'a ni queue ni tête ! »

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même ! »

« Qu'elle n'est pas du tout élémentaire ! »

« Tout à fait d'accord, Holmes ! »

« Vous auriez pu en inventer une plus cohérente, Watson ! »

« Absolument ! »

« C'est donc que vous dites la vérité… »

« Oui ! »

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur une Lucy en piteux état.

« T'aurais un mouchoir ? »

Hermione lui tendit machinalement celui que Marius lui avait donné deux heures plus tôt. Heureusement, la jeune fille, trop occupée à se moucher, n'y prêta guère attention. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu ressembles à un clown, avec ton nez rouge ! »

« Granger, tu ferais mieux d'être très gentille parce que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûre de vouloir te pardonner… »

« Dans ce cas, McCulkin, je dois avouer que le rouge de ton nez rehausse parfaitement ton teint de rose », plaisanta Hermione en ignorant le regard noir que lui adressait son amie.

« C'est beaucoup mieux ! Dis-moi, qu'apprécies-tu d'autre, chez moi ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et passa tout le trajet des toilettes jusqu'à la tour des gryffondors à lécher consciencieusement les bottes de Lucy. Elles s'installèrent ensuite confortablement dans la salle commune et abordèrent un sujet autrement plus sérieux…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, pour la fête inter-maisons ? »

« Quoi ? Tu penses toujours y aller ? », s'étonna Hermione.

« Eh bien je déteste gâcher du tissu… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? »

« Qu'une surprise t'attends si tu m'accompagnes ce soir ! »

« Dans ce cas, c'est de manière tout à fait intéressée que j'accepte d'être ta cavalière », s'exclama Hermione en gratifiant Lucy d'un clinc d'œil.

« On n'a besoin d'aucun homme pour s'éclater, après tout ! »

« Surtout pas de ce décérébré de Marius ! »

« J'espère que tu l'as bien rembarré, au moins ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il a eu ce qu'il méritait. D'ailleurs, le professeur Rogue ne s'est pas gêné pour l'insulter en plein cours ! »

« Non ? »

« Si ! »

« Un serpentard ? »

« Oui ! »

« J'aurais tellement voulu être là… »

« T'inquiète, je vais arranger ça ! »

Sur ces mots, Hermione se leva, se planta devant son amie, lui lança son regard le plus noir et elle déclara en prenant une voix de ténor des plus ridicules :

« Vous vous rendez certainement compte, en ce moment-même, que si le jeune homme que vous avez choisi pour petit-ami est…physiquement…attirant, il est aussi incroyablement ennuyeux et stupide. »

Entre deux crises de rire, Lucy parvint à glisser un commentaire qui dérouta Hermione.

« Il est forcément gay ! »

« Qui ? Rogue ? »

« Ben oui ! Avec ses mots à lui, il a quand même avoué qu'il trouvait Marius canon ! »

« Maintenant que tu le dis… Rogue et toi avez donc les mêmes goûts en matière d'hommes…»

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'être gentille, Granger ! »

« Je t'assure que là je ne peux pas faire mieux ! », déclara Hermione en pouffant de rire.

Un coussin vint alors s'écraser sur sa figure et ce fut le début d'une bataille sans merci qu'Hermione eut bien entendu la délicatesse de perdre histoire de flatter l'ego déjà meurtri de son amie.

**…**

« Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? »

« Désolée, McGonagall m'a tenu la jambe après la retenue, elle a insisté pour savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas rendu mon devoir de métamorphose en avance comme je le fais d'habitude. Une vraie mère-poule ! »

Hermione venait de retrouver Lucy dans leur dortoir : elles devaient se préparer pour la soirée qui avait d'ailleurs officiellement déjà commencé depuis quelques minutes.

« Mon Dieu, c'est encore pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer ! », s'exclama Lucy, consternée.

« Quel est le problème ? »

« C'est _toi_, le problème ! Il faut ne pas avoir de vie pour aller jusqu'à rendre ses devoirs en avance ! »

« Ah bah merci, ça fait toujours plaisir », fit remarquer une Hermione plutôt vexée.

« Je sais que c'est un peu brutale mais il faut voir la réalité en face : tu es une fille superbe qui s'ignore, Hermione. Comme Cendrillon ! Et moi, je suis ta marraine la fée et je vais faire de toi la reine de la soirée, fais-moi confiance ! »

« Non mais tu délires complètement, là, ma vieille ! En plus, tu m'as promis de ne pas me pousser dans les bras d'un mec quel qu'il soit, prince charmant ou pas ! »

« Oui… »

« McCulkin ! »

« Oh écoute, tout ce que je veux, moi, c'est ton bonheur alors si je peux jouer les Emma l'entremetteuse le temps d'une soirée… »

« Emma l'entremetteuse ? Je comprends pas trop la référence, là… »

« Mais si, le bouquin de Jane Austen, tu sais bien ! C'est Gwyneth Paltrow qui incarne Emma dans l'adaptation qu'on a regardé pendant les vacances ! »

« Ah oui, tu veux parler de la pauvre cruche qui s'acharne à caser les mauvaises personnes ensemble et qui est elle-même totalement incapable de gérer sa propre vie amoureuse ? C'est vrai que ça te correspond assez…»

Quand Hermione tenait sa vengeance, elle ne la laissait pas filer !

« Tu peux toujours persifler, Granger, mais je suis sûre que tu en as marre que les mecs te voient comme un rat de bibliothèque tout juste bon à faire leur devoir à leur place, pas vrai ? »

Touché. La jeune fille, incapable de soutenir le regard de son amie plus longtemps, baissa les yeux et s'absorba dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

« … »

« Hermione ? »

« … »

« Je suis désolée, j'y ai été trop fort, je suis une vraie brute, quand je m'y mets. Mais c'est la vérité, c'est pour ça que ça te touche autant, j'ai pas raison ? »

« Si », approuva la sorcière dans un murmure presque inaudible.

« Regarde-moi ! »

La jeune fille s'exécuta, Lucy put alors voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Granger, que diraient les Beatles, dans un cas comme celui-ci ? »

Un sourire monta aussitôt aux lèvres d'Hermione.

« Ils diraient : "Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends, Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends"! ", s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en chantonnant.

"Et s'il y a quelqu'un en qui on puisse vraiment avoir confiance, c'est bien George, Paul, John et Ringo, n'est-ce pas ?"

« C'est élémentaire. »

« Et moi je suis ton amie, pas vrai ? »

« Absolument. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ! », s'écria Lucy comme si elle haranguait toute une foule.

« I'm gonna try with a little help from my friend ! "

"J'ai pas bien entendu!"

"I'M GONNA TRY WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM MY FRIEND!"

Hermione était tout à coup survoltée. Les Beatles avaient tendance à la mettre dans tous ses états et Lucy le savait parfaitement.

« Ah, qu'est-ce que je ne pourrais pas faire pour te redonner le sourire, à toi ! »

« Merci, Lucy, t'es une véritable amie ! »

« Et encore, t'as pas tout vu, cavalière de mon cœur ! »

« J'attends avec impatience le gaspillage de tissu que tu m'as promis en échange de mon apparition à cette soirée… »

« C'est bien ce que je disais ! Attention les yeux ! »

Lucy disparut mystérieusement derrière son lit, où était rangée sa malle. Elle en extirpa un paquet soigneusement ficelé qu'elle tendit cérémonieusement à Hermione.

« A toi l'honneur ! »

**…**

« Hermione, essaie de marcher avec un peu plus d'élégance, quand même ! »

« Si j'avais su que pour porter la robe, il fallait aussi se coltiner des talons d'au moins quinze centimètres, j'aurais gentiment décliné l'offre, McCulkin ! »

« Ils font seulement huit centimètres Granger et je t'assure qu'ils sont la cerise sur le gâteau ! »

« J'aime pas les cerises ! »

« Peut-être mais les mecs, eux, ils adorent ! »

« Donc dans l'histoire, ta robe, c'est le gâteau… »

« C'est juste une image, ne fais pas l'idiote… »

« Il est à quoi, ce gâteau ? », s'enquit malicieusement Hermione sans prendre la peine d'écouter son amie.

Lucy soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle entre dans son jeu.

« Si on se fie à la couleur, je dirais… »

« Alors ? »

« Ben…J'en ai aucune idée… »

« Tu vois ? Alors ton gâteau et ta cerise, tu peux te les mettre où je pense ! Laisse-moi plutôt souffrir en paix ! »

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel.

En effet, la robe d'Hermione était d'un beau gris clair très légèrement argenté, couleur qu'avec toute la volonté du monde un pâtissier serait incapable de donner à un gâteau. Le tissu extrêmement fluide tombait en vagues légères au-dessus du genou. Les cheveux de la jeune fille, relevés en un chignon lâche duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches, laissait entrevoir une seule et unique bretelle, qui reliait la robe à sa délicate épaule droite. Les talons hauts venaient donner une touche élégante et féminine à cette tenue somme toute assez simple. Si elle avait évolué pieds nus, on aurait facilement pu prendre Hermione pour une Naïade, divinité des eaux, dont le vêtement se confond généralement à l'eau qu'elle habite. Tout en marchant, Lucy ne pouvait empêcher une immense fierté de l'envahir en admirant l'allure de son amie. Enfin quand elle ne trébuchait pas de manière très peu élégante sur une des pierres déchaussées que l'on trouvait un peu partout dans le château…

Lucy, quant à elle, s'était dessiné une robe cintrée à col montant qui mettait en valeur son cou gracile. Pour accentuer cet effet, elle avait également relevé ses cheveux, mais en un chignon plus serré et ordonné que celui de son amie. D'un joli gris foncé, sa robe tombait en de nombreux plis qui rappelaient, de manière plus stylisée, ceux des toges romaines. Si les deux jeunes femmes étaient magnifiques, Hermione avait sans conteste la vedette, premier rôle que Lucy lui avait gentiment laissé en la mettant ainsi en valeur. Quiconque l'aurait croisé dans ces couloirs sombres aurait cru à une apparition.

Tant bien que mal étant donné l'effort qu'il fallait à Hermione pour esquisser un pas sans se casser la figure, les deux sorcières arrivèrent devant le tableau qui ouvrait sur la salle commune des serpentards. Elles se regardèrent un instant, un peu hésitantes.

« Dis-moi, Lucy, je n'ai pas l'air idiot, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu es une idiote mais t'en fais pas, grâce à mon immense talent, ça ne se voit pas, Granger ! »

« Tes compliments me touchent vraiment, McCulkin... »

« Mais de rien, chère cavalière », déclara la concernée en lui offrant son bras.

Hermione enroula son bras autour du sien et, après avoir donné le mot de passe, elles purent pénétrer dans l'antre des serpents.

**…**

A peine en eurent-elles franchi le seuil qu'Harry et Ron, qui devaient la guetter depuis le début de la soirée, se précipitèrent sur Hermione.

« Du calme, les mecs, je sais qu'elle est canon, mais contenez un peu vos hormones ! », s'exclama Lucy, amusée.

« Ne soit pas ridicule, Hermione est comme une sœur, pour nous, on la voit pas vraiment comme une fille ! », répondit Harry avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Lucy lui lança un regard d'avertissement mais le jeune homme ne comprit pas l'allusion. Il fronça les sourcils en retour et poursuivit sur sa désastreuse lancée.

« Pas vrai, Ron ? »

« … »

« Ron ? »

Le jeune Weasley, absorbé dans la contemplation de sa meilleure amie, n'entendait rien de ce que le survivant pouvait lui dire. Les oreilles rouges, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot.

« RON ! »

« Oui, oui, tu as raison », répondit machinalement le jeune homme.

« Sympa, et je suis quoi alors ? Un troll des montagnes ? », s'enquit Hermione visiblement très en colère.

« Ben… », fut tout ce qu'Harry fut capable d'articuler.

« De quoi tu parles, Hermy ? », demanda Ron qui venait tout juste de redescendre de son petit nuage.

Il déglutit difficilement lorsque son amie lui adressa un regard assassin.

« Toi, ne m'appelle pas Hermy ! Alors c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? »

« … »

« … »

« Très bien, Harry, Ron, filez-moi chacun une de vos mains. »

Aucun des deux n'esquissa le moindre geste.

« TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », s'enquit Lucy, un peu inquiète.

« Tais-toi et regarde ! »

Absolument terrifiés, les deux sorciers s'exécutèrent. Hermione prit la main gauche d'Harry, la plaqua sur son sein droit, la main droite de Ron et fit de même sur son sein gauche.

« Alors ? C'est pas une poitrine, ça, peut-être ? »

« Si… », répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes hommes, rouges comme des briques.

« J'ai rien entendu ! »

« SI ! »

Lorsqu'elle les libéra enfin, Harry et Ron s'éloignèrent rapidement en lançant de temps à autre des coups d'œil affolés en arrière, comme s'ils avaient peur que leur amie les poursuive les seins à l'air. La colère d'Hermione fondit alors comme neige au soleil et elle se sentit mortifiée par ce qu'elle avait osé faire.

« Merlin, toi, il faut pas t'énerver ! », s'exclama son amie impressionnée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! »

« T'as eu les couilles de leur prouver que t'es une femme, une vraie ! »

« Ta formulation est un peu équivoque, Lucy… »

« Je m'en rends compte oui… Tu vas pas me demander de te toucher les seins, dis ? »

« Arrête, c'est vraiment pas drôle ! »

« Oh que si ! »

« Oh que non ! »

« Oh que si ! »

« Oh que non ! »

« Désolé de vous interrompre au milieu d'une conversation ô combien intéressante, les filles, mais j'ai une proposition à vous faire ! »

Hermione et Lucy se retournèrent pour faire face au propriétaire de la voix : ce très cher et très suicidaire Marius Malfoy.

« Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais plus te voir ! », attaqua Hermione.

« J'ai bien compris, mais comme tout le monde pense qu'on sort ensemble, il faudrait qu'on fasse les choses dans les règles, tu penses pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Une scène de ménage en public s'impose, _chérie_ ! »

La jeune fille, hésitante, se tourna vers son amie. Cette dernière approuva du regard.

« C'est d'accord. »

« Chouette. Par souci de réalisme, j'aurais une petite question… »

« Quoi ? », s'enquit Hermione méfiante.

« Je pourrai te toucher les seins ? »

« Ne dépasse pas les bornes, Marius », commença Hermione, « ou il pourrait arriver des bricoles à tes bijoux de famille », poursuivit Lucy.

« Ouaw, vous terminez les phrases l'une de l'autre ? Vous êtes terrifiantes, les filles ! »

« T'as pas idée », confirma Hermione. « On le fait maintenant ? »

« C'est où tu veux et quand tu veux, chérie ! »

Hermione préféra ignorer le sous-entendu. Elle respira un grand coup et lança le top-départ.

« Ok, c'est parti ! »

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que Marius se jetait déjà sur ses lèvres, situation que la sorcière était loin d'avoir prévu. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue s'insinuer dans sa bouche, elle le repoussa violemment et lui flanqua une gifle retentissante. Le silence se fit peu à peu autour d'eux et ils devinrent le centre de l'attention générale. Draco Malfoy semblait compatir avec son oncle, il se souvenait certainement de la gifle monumentale que lui avait assené la gryffondor lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

« Non mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Je suis ton copain, j'ai pas besoin d'une permission pour t'embrasser ! »

« C'est fini, nous deux, je te l'ai dit ! »

« Je pensais que c'était des paroles en l'air… »

« Ben voyons ! Tu crois que ce qui t'arrange, toi ! »

« Je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi tu veux pas me quitter ! »

« T'es pathétique, Marius, si tu te voyais ! »

« Et toi t'es pas la seule fille sur terre ! Si tu crois que je vais te courir après, tu te goures complètement ! »

« Mais je veux pas que tu joues les toutous, moi, je veux juste que tu me LACHES ! C'est bon, c'est assez clair pour toi ? »

« Tu vas le regretter, sale sang de bourbe ! »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

(…)

**…**

Hermione regardait Marius qui draguait une fille, plus loin. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, le jeune homme lui fit un clinc d'œil complice. Elle détestait se l'avouer mais malgré tout elle l'aimait bien, ce Malfoy. Il était agaçant mais beaucoup plus drôle que l'autre, y avait pas à dire. Il avait fait une erreur, mais il l'avait réparée alors que pouvait-elle lui reprocher ? Le baiser ? Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas son premier et Harry et Ron avaient une preuve de plus de sa féminité. Voilà où ça l'avait menée, d'être amie avec des garçons, ils la prenaient pour tout sauf pour une fille. Au moins, maintenant, ils étaient fixés et ils lui témoigneraient un peu plus de respect ! A son grand étonnement, d'ailleurs, le regard que les autres sorciers posaient sur elle avait aussi changé. On l'avait même invitée à danser à plusieurs reprises, c'était une première. Lucy se dirigea vers elle, deux pintes de bière-au-beurre à la main.

« Désolée, y avait pas de champagne ! »

« Quel dommage ! »

« Y avait bien tu whisky-pur-feu mais comme tu n'en bois qu'au sortir des retenues avec Rogue en errant dans les couloirs en pleine nuit… »

« J'en pleure de rire ! »

Les deux amies embrassèrent la salle des yeux en silence durant quelques courts instants. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à leur salle commune sauf que le vert et l'argent y dominaient. Les fauteuils qui devaient habituellement trôner près du foyer avaient été relégués contre le mur du fond pour optimiser l'espace. Toute une bande de serpentards y avait élu domicile, y compris Draco Malfoy.

« Regarde-le, celui-là ! »

« Qui ? »

« Sa Majesté Draco Malfoy », répondit Lucy comme si c'était une évidence.

« Bah quoi ? »

« Il ne t'énerve pas à se tenir à l'écart, comme si personne n'était digne de lui ? »

« Non, au moins pendant ce temps là, il ne nous casse pas les pieds ! »

« Moi ça m'énerve ! »

« J'ai cru comprendre… »

« Il me fait tellement penser à Mr. B ! »

« C'est vrai que y a un air ! T'es sûr qu'il est bien moldu, ton cher grand-père ? »

« Aucun doute n'est possible ! Il a même coupé les ponts avec nous pendant des années parce que mon père est un sorcier. »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as rencontré que pendant les vacances ! »

« Exact… Est-ce que le snobissime Draco Malfoy accepterait de danser avec la fille d'une moldue ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que _toi_ tu voudrais danser avec lui ? Voilà la vraie question ! »

« Pour l'embêter ! Il m'énerve tellement que j'ai envie de le provoquer… Et puis ça lui fera les pieds, à ce faux-jeton de Marius ! »

« Comme tu voudras… »

Lucy tendit son verre à Hermione et traversa la salle d'un pas décidé.

**…**

Hermione devait admettre que le charme de Lucy faisait des merveilles ! Elle n'avait mis que quelques minutes à persuader le serpentard de la suivre sur la piste de danse. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour le convaincre, mais ça avait été diablement efficace ! Après avoir observé le couple virevolter quelques minutes d'un bout à l'autre de la piste, la jeune fille décida qu'elle ferait mieux de regagner la tour des gryffondors. Elle avait un mal de pieds phénoménal et était littéralement morte de fatigue. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son amie pour s'assurer que tout allait bien avec Malfoy, retira ses talons et quitta discrètement la fête les chaussures à la main.

Les pierres du couloir étaient glaciales sous ses pieds nus, elle frissonna. Le hall était étrangement éclairé. En levant les yeux vers les grandes fenêtres, Hermione réalisa que c'était la pleine lune. Elle resta un moment à observer le cercle argenté qui se découpait avec netteté dans le ciel noir. Elle allait tourner le dos à l'entrée pour s'engager dans le grand escalier lorsqu'elle entendit un grincement lugubre : les lourdes portes étaient en train de s'ouvrir. Elle resta figée d'étonnement et faillit pousser un cri en voyant une forme noire se découper sur le seuil. Les portes se refermèrent bruyamment derrière la silhouette, qui avança en vacillant vers Hermione sans pour autant la voir. Glacée d'effroi, la jeune fille en laissa tomber ses chaussures, ce qui attira l'attention de l'inconnu. Il leva la tête vers elle et la sorcière reconnut avec soulagement le visage familier du professeur Rogue. Ils restèrent immobiles au milieu du hall à se fixer sans dire un mot puis le maître des cachots ouvrit la bouche.

« Vous êtes un ange ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de l'étonnement. Ne pouvait-il pas la prendre pour elle-même, pour une fois ?

« Non, c'est moi, Hermione Granger. Vous avez l'air d'être blessé, laissez-moi vous conduire à l'infirmerie », dit-elle en esquissant un geste dans sa direction.

Mais il se déroba en lui lançant son légendaire regard noir.

« Ne me touchez pas ! Ecartez-vous ! »

« Où allez-vous ? »

« Cela ne vous … regarde pas, petite sotte ! »

« Mais vous avez besoin d'aide ! »

« Je n'ai ja-jamais bes-soin d'aide ! »

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, sa respiration était sifflante, son souffle court, Hermione craignait vraiment qu'il lui claque entre les doigts.

« Vous semblez en très mauvais état, je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous accompagner, je vous conduirai où vous voudrez. »

Il hésita un instant avant de lui répondre.

« Mes appart-tements…vous m-manquent, on dirait… »

« C'est là que vous voulez aller ? »

« A v-votre avis ? »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine d'être impoli ! »

Elle s'approcha assez lentement pour avoir le temps de reculer si jamais le professeur changeait d'avis. Comme il ne bronchait pas, elle passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à monter les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. L'ascension fut longue et pénible, sans compter que la jeune fille était de plus en plus inquiète : la tête du maître des potions dodelinait dangereusement, il semblait au bord de l'inconscience. De fait, il se reposait de plus en plus sur elle et le poids commençait à devenir écrasant. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent bientôt au niveau des appartements du professeur, et elle put l'allonger sur son lit sans trop de peine.

« Hum…Vous connaissez des sorts de guérison, professeur ? »

« J-j'en conn-connais m-mais il…il est…hors d-de question q-que je vous…laisse j-jouer à l'apprentie sor-sorcière, miss Granger. J-j'ai des p-potions qui p-pourront f-faire l'af-faire dans le…dans le tiroir de la t-table de n-nuit. »

A bout de souffle, le professeur se tut et Hermione sortit toutes les potions qu'elle trouva. Il lui indiqua d'un vague signe de tête lesquelles lui seraient utiles et il les avala toutes à la suite.

« Vous croyez que c'est raisonnable de prendre autant de potions différentes en si peu de temps ? Ne risque-t-il pas d'y avoir d'importants effets secondaires ? », s'enquit la jeune fille.

« Au point où j-j'en suis ça n'a…aucune…importance… »

Le professeur poussa un dernier soupir puis sombra dans l'inconscience sous le regard affolé de son étudiante.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	7. Chapter 7: Merde

Je me mets à genoux pour m'excuser de ce gros retard mais j'étais vraiment débordée! Pour me faire pardonner, sachez que vous serez certainement surpris par ce chapitre... ;p Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews qui me réchauffent le coeur!

Réponses aux reviews des non-membres:

**Vate **: Ce chapitre ne sera peut-être pas aussi drôle que les autres mais j'espère quand même qu'il te plaira ! ^^

**Hermione Jane Granger** : le « Vous êtes un ange ? » a bien plu, on dirait ! Personnellement, j'ai hésité parce que je le trouvais un peu kitch mais maintenant je ne regrette pas d'avoir osé !

**Atlana61 **: Je sens qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, tu seras aussi frustrée qu'à la fin du précédent…^^"

**Chapitre VII: ****Merde!  
**

« Merde ! »

Hermione se redressa brusquement.

« Je me suis endormie ! Mais quelle idiote ! »

Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose au professeur Rogue ? Il souffrait tellement et avec toutes ces potions étranges qu'il avait avalées… La veille, la jeune fille s'était juré de rester toute la nuit à son chevet. Elle s'était assise par terre et ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité. Le bruit calme de sa respiration l'avait rassurée et elle avait commencé à se laisser bercer par cette douce musique, hypnotisée par sa poitrine qui se gonflait comme une vague à intervalles réguliers. Quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de lutter contre le sommeil, elle s'était levée brusquement pour aller se dégourdir les jambes dans le salon. Elle avait fait l'erreur de vouloir s'asseoir quelques instants sur le canapé, et c'est là qu'elle avait du s'endormir.

Hermione secoua la tête, déçue de son propre manque de volonté. Et si elle retrouvait le professeur Rogue mort dans son lit ? Ce serait sa faute, sa faute à elle et celle de personne d'autre ! Elle se mit à fixer intensément la porte entrebâillée de la chambre à coucher sans oser bouger, sans oser se lever pour aller l'ouvrir, sans oser… La sorcière fut soudainement tirée de ses pensées lorsque la porte des appartements de Rogue s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre. Ce fut la silhouette du maître des cachots qui se dessina sur le seuil. Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes devant la chose la plus étrange qu'elle eut jamais vue : le sourire du professeur. Car il lui souriait bien. De toutes ses dents. Des dents assez jolies, d'ailleurs. Ses dentistes de parents en auraient été impressionnés. La jeune fille n'avait jamais envisagé auparavant que Rogue puisse même _avoir_ des dents. Et quand il posa sur elle un regard _chaleureux_, elle dut se pincer pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« Miss Granger, vous êtes encore là ! »

Comme Hermione, la bouche grande ouverte, ne semblait pas être dans la capacité physique et intellectuelle de lui répondre, il poursuivit tout en laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui :

« Veuillez m'excuser d'être allé manger sans vous mais vous étiez si profondément endormie que je n'ai pas osé vous réveiller. »

« … »

« Oh, vous êtes ce genre de personnes qui sont peu loquasses le matin, à ce que je vois…Je comprends ça, vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre, vous savez. Faites comme à votre habitude ! Vous pouvez emprunter ma salle de bain pour prendre une douche, si vous le souhaitez ! »

La jeune fille finit par recouvrer assez d'esprit pour lui répondre.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, professeur ? »

« Mais oui, c'est fort gentil à vous de vous en inquiéter, miss ! »

« Ne vous sentez-vous pas un peu…étrange ? »

« Mais non ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas comme d'habitude… »

« Je vous assure que tout va très bien, miss Granger. Cessez donc de vous tourmenter l'esprit dès le réveil, c'est très mauvais pour la santé, vous savez ! »

« Et moi je vous assure que vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette ! »

« Maintenant que j'y pense, il y a bien quelque chose qui cloche… »

« Vous voyez ! »

« …Je ne vous ai même pas proposé quelque chose à manger, quel mauvais hôte je fais ! »

« Mais je … »

« Tutututut ! Pas de mais ! Le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, vous n'y couperez pas ! »

« Je n'ai pas faim, professeur… »

« Je ne veux rien entendre et je vous ordonne de m'appeler Severus, ce sera beaucoup plus convivial ainsi ! »

Sur ce, le maître des potions – ou plutôt la fée du logis ayant usurpé son identité – disparut dans la cuisine. Hermione, toujours assise sur le canapé, se pinça une nouvelle fois le bras histoire d'être vraiment sûre qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans un de ces rêves tordus qui assaillaient son inconscient de temps à autres. Un professeur Rogue qui se transforme tout à coup en Molly Weasley ça ne pouvait pas être réel ! Et pourtant… Elle entendit sa voix grave et profonde, si cassante d'ordinaire, lui demander comment elle aimait son thé et là elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. La seule solution logique à ce ridicule retournement de situation lui apparut alors : les potions avalées le soir précédent avaient du lui ramollir la cervelle quelque chose de bien !

« Le point positif, c'est qu'il est toujours en vie ! »

« Vous disiez ? »

« Rien ! Je parlais toute seule ! »

« Mais oui, allez-y continuez ! Désolé de vous avoir interrompue ! C'est très sain, vous savez, de se parler à soi-même, je le fais tout le temps ! », s'exclama le professeur, qui s'agitait toujours en cuisine.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De quoi se plaignait-elle, après tout ? Rogue n'était pas à l'agonie, il ne lui hurlait pas dessus, ne la foudroyait pas du regard… La meilleure chose à faire, c'était de profiter de son hospitalité en espérant avoir pris la poudre d'escampette avant qu'il ne recouvre sa légendaire mauvaise humeur. Une odeur alléchante s'échappait de la cuisine et le ventre de la jeune fille se mit à gargouiller.

« Hermione chérie, viens donc t'installer, le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! »

N'écoutant que son estomac, « Hermione chérie » s'exécuta sans même prêter attention à l'extrême familiarité de son professeur. Un repas gargantuesque l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine : jus de citrouille fraîchement pressé, pancakes, œufs brouillés, céréales, beurre de cacahuètes, brioche, bacon croustillant, thé fumant, toutes sortes de confitures… La jeune fille en eut l'eau à la bouche. Elle s'installa en face de Rogue qui la regarda manger avec les yeux brillants qu'arboraient toutes les ménagères quand leur hôte daignait se gaver de leurs bons petits plats.

« Je dois dire, ma petite Hermione, que cette robe te va à ravir. Où l'as-tu donc achetée ? »

« En fait, c'est mon amie Lucy qui me l'a faite, c'est une styliste de talent, vous savez…Severus », répondit la sorcière tout en étalant un peu de confiture de fraise sur une large tranche de brioche bien moelleuse.

La bouche grande ouverte, prête à recevoir la tranche minutieusement préparée, Hermione releva la tête vers son interlocuteur et s'immobilisa soudain, la tartine à seulement quelques millimètres de son but. Les yeux du professeur avaient retrouvé leur froideur ordinaire, ils la transperçaient de part et d'autre avec autant de précision et de puissance meurtrière que la lame bien acérée d'une épée de mousquetaire. La jeune fille reposa sagement le morceau de brioche, sans quitter Rogue des yeux. Etrangement, elle était presque heureuse de retrouver ces yeux graves et profonds qui faisaient du sorcier en face d'elle un homme si… Effrayée à l'idée de pousser plus loin ses réflexions, déjà étonnée d'en être arrivée là alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation des plus délicates, la jeune fille préféra détourner le regard. Elle avait soudain perdu l'appétit. Sans dire un mot, elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle allait traverser le salon en direction de la sortie lorsqu'une main agrippa fermement son poignet, la retenant en arrière. Etonnée, elle se retourna et fut une nouvelle fois emprisonnée par le regard pénétrant du professeur.

« Merci », murmura-t-il seulement avant de la relâcher.

Hermione, ahurie, resta figée sur place. Elle aurait cru qu'il se serait emporté contre elle pour s'être trouvée encore une fois au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais non. Il aurait pu craindre qu'elle se moque de lui, la menacer pour qu'elle ne dise rien à ses amis, mais non. Il venait de la remercier. Lui qui ne le faisait jamais. Elle se rendit compte, alors qu'il l'observait sans parler, qu'il avait l'air fatigué, simplement trop fatigué pour faire des histoires. Alors elle n'en ferait pas non plus, décida-t-elle. Elle tourna les talons et quitta les appartements sans se retourner.

**…**

« Hermione, où étais-tu encore passée ? », s'exclama une Lucy hystérique lorsque son amie s'installa en face d'elle à la table des Gryffondors.

« J'aurais bien vidé une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu mais il est un peu tôt pour ça… », répondit-elle évasivement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Ron et Harry.

« Tu veux dire que… »

Lucy baissa la voix avant de poursuivre :

« …tu étais encore _là-bas_ ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« _Toute_ la nuit ? »

Hermione hocha encore la tête.

« Mais…mais…mais ! »

« … »

« Mais enfin, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu aurais au moins pu prévenir que tu quittais la tour des Serpentards, je me suis inquiétée, moi ! Et pour tout arranger, j'ai retrouvé les chaussures que je t'avais prêtées abandonnées en plein milieu du grand hall ! J'ai cru qu'on t'avait enlevée ! Un peu plus et j'allais en parler à Dumbledore dès la fin du petit-déjeuner! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

La concernée hésita, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer.

« Tu vas me répondre, à la fin ? »

« Détends-toi un peu Lucy tu vas alerter les autres ! Tu vois bien qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave ! Je suis tombée par hasard sur Rogue hier soir en rentrant à la tour des Gryffondors, voilà ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Tu es tombée sur Marius le matin, et sur Rogue le soir, ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences, quand même ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, exactement ? »

« Mais rien…Rien du tout ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! »

« C'est juste qu'en l'espace d'une semaine, tu les as quand même enchaînées… »

« Mais quoi ? Enchaîné quoi ? »

« Les mésaventures, les bourdes, les rencontres inopinées, les… »

« Ca va, j'ai compris ! »

« Tu te rends compte ? Une semaine ! Ca fait seulement une semaine que nous sommes là et on se croirait déjà dans Melrose Place ! Tu admettras qu'il y a quand même quelque chose de bizarre ! »

« Tu veux dire que _moi_, je suis bizarre ? »

« Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as un don pour te fourrer dans des situations pas possibles ! »

« Attends, t'es en train d'insinuer que tout ce qui m'arrive est ma faute ? »

« Non… Enfin si…En partie, du moins… »

Hermione était trop interloquée pour répondre. Comme si elle cherchait les ennuis, elle, le rat de bibliothèque !

« Mets-toi un peu à ma place Hermione ! C'est la troisième fois que tu me racontes avoir été dans les appartements de Rogue, qu'est-ce que je devrais penser ? »

« Que je me préoccupe des autres… »

« Hermione… »

« Il m'a dit merci, Lucy ! Merde, il m'a quand même dit merci ! »

« Rogue ? »

« Oui ! »

« C'est bon, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, je serai plus à même de juger ensuite. »

Hermione lui fit le récit détaillé des évènements de la veille.

« Après le Rogue bourré, le Rogue drogué aux potions… »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors tu ne m'enlèveras pas l'idée que les coïncidences, à ce niveau, ne sont plus des coïncidences. »

« Mais enfin, tu penses que je harcelle le professeur Rogue ou quoi ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça… »

« Mais quoi alors ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu essaies de me dire ! »

« Rien ! Rien du tout, ok ! Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, je te donnais juste mes impressions, voilà ! »

« Bon. »

« J'espère pour toi que toutes les semaines ne seront pas aussi mouvementées que celle-ci… »

« Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, je devrais être tranquille au moins pour un mois entier ! Et j'éviterai de traîner dehors le soir, c'est promis…maman ! »

« Je t'aurai à l'œil, jeune fille ! »

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard complice comme pour effacer les paroles dures qu'elles venaient d'échanger. Au fond, Hermione comprenait ce que Lucy avait tenté de lui expliquer. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit le mois dernier qu'elle allait passer la nuit dans les appartements de son professeur de potion dès la première semaine de cours, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Et à cela s'ajoutaient les nombreuses altercations qu'elle avait eues avec Rogue, les remerciements inattendus de ce dernier, ainsi que son improbable « amourette » avec Marius. A mieux y penser, Lucy avait entièrement raison ! Quelle semaine de folie, surtout pour elle : il ne lui arrivait en effet jamais rien, d'habitude. Les seules péripéties qu'elle avait connues auparavant étaient toutes liées à Harry et à ses démêlées avec Voldemort.

Hermione se sentit étrangement fière, tout à coup. Elle réalisait que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu les jours précédents n'appartenait qu'à elle, elle avait une vie à elle et Rogue lui avait dit merci à elle. Elle avait envie de crier, de hurler à tue-tête : « Je suis Hermione et merde, j'en suis fière ! ». Il s'agissait là d'un grand changement pour cette jeune fille que les épreuves dues à l'entrée dans le monde magique avaient rendues timide et peu sûre d'elle. Et Rogue l'avait remerciée, elle lui avait été utile, il lui en était reconnaissant, elle était donc bonne à quelque chose, elle avait sa place, elle…

« C'est quoi ce sourire idiot ? », s'enquit Lucy malicieusement, arrachant Hermione à ses pensées.

« Mais je ne souris pas ! », protesta la jeune fille en prenant une mine ronchon.

« Tu as raison : tu _souriais_ ! Un gallion pour tes pensées… »

« Ce serait les brader ! »

« Prenez pitié d'une curieuse sans le sou ! »

« C'est bien parce que c'est vous, McCulkin ! Je pensais au Rogue version ménagère affairée. Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, quand il est venu déjeuner ? »

« Non, pour la bonne raison que je ne l'ai pas croisé… Je suis arrivée peu de temps avant toi, en fait ! »

« Et Malfoy ? », s'enquit soudain la jeune fille.

« Quoi, Malfoy ? », répondit Lucy en feignant l'innocence.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! »

« Eh bien pendant que tu prenais soin de ton _cher_ professeur, on se déchaînait sur la piste de danse. Lorsque la soirée s'est terminée, nous nous sommes séparés en tout bien tout honneur. Voilà, rien de plus à dire. »

« Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre… »

« Mouais… »

« Comment l'as-tu convaincu d'accepter ton invitation ? »

« Trop facile ! Je lui ai dit que son oncle l'aurait mauvaise parce que j'avais refusé de danser avec lui ! »

« Bien joué ! Vous avez parlé de quoi ? »

« Oh, rien d'important… C'est qu'on a du travail, s'il faut te trouver un copain avant novembre ! Un mec qui te tente ? »

« Tu changes de sujet ! »

« Il le faut bien, sinon tu finiras vieille fille. Et je ne veux pas d'une vieille fille pour meilleure amie. Trop la honte ! »

« Ben voyons ! Tu crois que je veux d'une croqueuse d'hommes, moi, pour meilleure amie ? »

« Comment pourrais-tu ne pas vouloir de moi ? »

« C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, toi ! »

(…)

Les jeunes femmes étaient de nouveau embarquées dans une de leurs joutes verbales sans fin. Elles quittèrent la grande salle sans arrêter une seconde de se chamailler sous les regards consternés d'Harry et Ron qui, assis un peu plus loin, avaient observé leur petit manège avec grand intérêt. Les deux sorciers leur prêtaient une attention particulière depuis qu'Hermione les avait obligés à lui peloter les seins et que Lucy avait dansé pendant plus d'une heure avec Malfoy, tout cela la veille au soir. Sans compter que comme leurs copines respectives n'étaient pas encore levées, ils avaient le champ libre pour se rincer l'œil : sur la jupe toujours aussi courte de Lucy pour Harry, sur la poitrine d'Hermione pour Ron, qu'il devinait voluptueuse sous les couches de son uniforme…

**…**

Un mois passa sans que rien de notable ne vienne bouleverser la petite routine poudlardienne à laquelle Hermione s'était pliée de bonne grâce. Ses heures de colles avec le professeur McGonagall avaient pris fin, ce qui lui laissait le loisir – au grand damne de Lucy – d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque après le dîner. Elle rejoignait ensuite la salle commune des Gryffondors où comme chaque soir elle trouvait Harry et Ron en train de jouer aux échecs ou à la bataille explosive, leur demandait s'ils avaient fait leurs devoirs pour le lendemain et s'engageait dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles sans attendre leur réponse qui serait de toute manière négative.

Une fois au lit, Lucy la harcelait de questions débiles telles que « Si une météorite s'écrase sur la terre, que tu es la seule femme survivante et que tu dois repeupler la planète, qui choisis-tu ? Michael Donnelly de Serdaigle ou David Tennenbaum de Poufsouffle ? ». Elle se figurait que comme son amie était fatiguée, elle était en position de faiblesse et donc plus à même de répondre à ses questions. Hermione s'exécutait le plus souvent en donnant une réponse tout à fait hasardeuse avant de s'endormir en plein milieu de leur conversation à sens unique. Le lendemain, à sept heures précises, tout recommençait : elle se levait, prenait sa douche, puis son petit-déjeuner, assistait aux cours, déjeunait, assistait aux cours, dînait, travaillait à la bibliothèque, se couchait.

Lucy, de son côté, avait une étrange tendance à disparaître. Dès qu'Hermione avait un peu de temps à tuer, un temps qu'elle ne souhaitait pas consacrer à ses devoirs, il lui était impossible de dénicher son amie. Alors elle se résignait à prendre de l'avance sur son programme habituel ce qui l'amenait le plus souvent à passer une demi-heure supplémentaire à la bibliothèque. Harry et Ron, lorsqu'ils ne faisaient pas des « trucs de mecs » ou qu'ils ne lui demandaient pas de les aider dans leurs devoirs, étaient trop occupés à batifoler avec leurs petites-amis pour lui tenir compagnie. Alors elle passait l'essentiel de son temps seule, le nez plongé dans un bouquin, à regretter amèrement cette première semaine de cours durant laquelle, pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle ne s'était pas reconnue dans le cliché du rat de bibliothèque, cliché dans lequel elle se sentait sombrer de nouveau.

Après deux semaines de ce régime, elle s'était mise à repenser avec nostalgie au professeur Rogue. Il était souvent difficilement supportable mais lui au moins n'oubliait pas son existence. Avec les éternelles questions de fin de journée de Lucy, les regards noirs et les remarques cinglantes qu'il lui adressait étaient les seuls marques d'intérêt qu'un semblable lui témoignait durant sa semaine. Elle en était même venue à attendre impatiemment les cours de potion du vendredi matin.

**…**

Un de ces vendredis, justement, alors qu'elle patientait seule devant la salle de classe, Marius Malfoy apparut dans le couloir.

« Tu ne vas pas me forcer à jouer les petites amies, cette fois, hein ? », lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il était encore à quelques mètres.

Il lui sourit en retour et une fois à sa hauteur, appuya son épaule contre le mur et croisa les bras en une attitude nonchalante.

« T'en fais pas, j'ai compris la leçon ! Lucy n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Comme tu le vois… »

« Tu ne dois pas beaucoup la croiser, ces derniers temps… », déclara Marius en lui lançant un regard éloquent.

« Comment tu le sais ? », s'enquit la jeune fille intriguée.

« Ben…tu sais…Draco et tout ça… »

« Mais enfin, de quoi du parles, Marius ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Malfoy ? »

« Lucy ne t'a rien dit ? », répondit le jeune homme en prenant un faux air étonné.

« Non, et tu as l'air de parfaitement le savoir, ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! »

« Ca va, calme-toi, je vais tout te dire ! »

Marius se détacha du mur, se pencha vers Hermione et prit un ton confidentiel.

« Ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous. Je t'en fais part parce que je t'aime bien et que tu es la meilleure amie de Lucy. »

« Arrête de te la jouer agent secret, Marius, accouche ! »

« Mademoiselle est de mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui ! »

« Marius ! », l'avertit Hermione en lui lançant son regard le plus noir.

« Très bien ! Voilà…En fait…depuis la soirée inter-maisons, Draco et Lucy…comment dire… Disons qu'ils se…voient. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

« Ils se _voient_ ? »

« Oui. »

« Ils se voient dans le sens qu'ils sortent ensemble, c'est ça ? »

Marius resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de laisser tomber :

« C'est ça. »

« Et ça fait combien de temps ? »

« Oh…Je dirais que ça dure depuis deux semaines, maintenant. Depuis le lendemain de la soirée, en fait. Je dois avouer que je les ai un peu aidés à se lancer… »

« Et Lucy ne m'a rien dit… »

« J'ai attendu qu'elle se décide à le faire, j'ai vraiment attendu mais comme ça fait deux semaines…Je me suis dit que tu avais le droit d'être au courant… »

« Non mais de quoi tu te mêles ? »

« Mais je… Je suis désolé que ça te fasse souffrir mais il fallait que je te le dise ! Je te voyais tout le temps seule à chercher Lucy des yeux et…Vraiment, ça me faisait mal au cœur… »

« Je te fais pitié, c'est ça ? »

« Non, pas du tout, tu te trompes, je… »

« Je suis juste cette pauvre fille à qui sa meilleure amie ne confie même pas qu'elle a une relation amoureuse, c'est ça ? Je suis juste… »

Hermione s'arrêta, incapable de continuer. Elle se mit à sangloter et elle se maudit pour ça. Toute la rancœur accumulée ces dernières semaines devait lui peser plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

« MERDE ! Je lui disais tout, moi, je lui… »

« Calme-toi, Hermione… »

Devant son amie secouée de sanglots, Marius parut gêné. Il hésita un moment puis il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

« Merde, je n'aurais jamais du te le dire, je suis un idiot ! »

« Toi au moins…t-tu me pa-parles ! »

« Je n'aurais pas du, je ne pensais pas que ça allait te mettre dans un état pareil… »

« Je s-suis pathétique, h-hein ? C'est p-pour ça que t-tu es là, parce que je s-suis si…pathétique ! »

Les sanglots d'Hermione redoublèrent d'intensité. Marius se mit à la bercer doucement, en la fixant d'un regard empli de tristesse et d'un autre sentiment, indéfinissable …

« Non, Hermione, c'est pas pour ça. », lui murmura-t-il doucement.

« Pourquoi…al-lors ? »

Le serpentard prit la jeune femme par les épaules pour la détacher de lui. Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien.

« Parce que je t'aime, Hermione, voilà pourquoi. »

La jeune fille arrêta de sangloter. Les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Marius elle essuya ses larmes et lui sourit.

« Merci », lui dit-elle simplement.

« Je suppose que pour ça, la réponse correcte, c'est de rien. »

« Je suis désolée, je t'aime beaucoup mais pas… »

« Pas comme ça, je le sais depuis le début. Tu en aimes un autre… »

« Non… »

« Si. Moi je le sais, mais toi tu ne le sais pas encore ».

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Tu le sais bien, je suis Marius Malfoy, l'oncle de Draco ! »

« Non, qui es-tu vraiment ? »

Marius relâcha les épaules de la jeune fille et recula de quelques pas.

« Tu es encore plus intelligente que je ne le pensais. »

« Tu vas me répondre ? »

« Je suis quelqu'un qui n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureux de toi. »

« Tu n'es pas l'oncle de Draco, n'est-ce pas ? Personne n'avait entendu parler de toi avant le mois dernier… C'est Luna qui nous a dit que tu étais le frère de Lucius Malfoy mais comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? »

« Tu poses les bonnes questions, malheureusement, je n'ai pas le droit de te répondre. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire grand-chose ! »

« Non, effectivement. »

« Est-ce que tu as le droit de hocher et de secouer la tête ? »

« Oui, ça je peux le faire. »

« Est-ce que tu viens…du futur ? »

Marius secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que tu as une sorte de… mission à accomplir ici ? »

Marius hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que tu es un mangemort ? »

Marius secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que ta mission me concerne ? »

Marius hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que ta mission concerne aussi Lucy et Draco ? »

Marius hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que tu partiras lorsque ta mission sera accomplie ? »

Marius hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que ta mission est accomplie ? »

Marius secoua la tête et il fut heureux de lire du soulagement dans les yeux d'Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu es un extraterrestre ? »

Les yeux du jeune homme pétillèrent d'amusement et il secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que tu me trouves…jolie ? »

« Très belle », lui répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

« J'ai beau ne pas savoir qui tu es, sache que tu as toute ma confiance, _Marius_. Ou quelque soit ton nom… »

« Je m'appelle vraiment Marius. »

« Ah oui ? Voilà au moins une chose à propos de toi qui ne soit pas totalement mystérieuse. Au fait, comment se fait-il que Draco te reconnaisse comme étant son oncle ? »

« Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Avec tout ce que tu sais déjà, je risque des représailles de la part de mes supérieurs. »

« Merlin ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je leur suis trop précieux pour qu'ils décident de m'éliminer ! »

« On se croirait dans un James Bond ! »

« Si tu me compares à Sean Connery, je ne dis pas non… »

« Alors comme ça tu connais le cinéma, et donc le monde moldu… »

« Amuse-toi tant que tu veux à décoder les indices insignifiants que tu pourras relever mais je t'en prie, Hermione, ne cherche pas sérieusement à découvrir qui je suis réellement. Ce serait dangereux pour toi comme pour moi ! »

La jeune fille hocha gravement la tête.

« Une dernière chose avant que les autres n'arrivent : explique-toi avec Lucy. »

« Ca t'aiderait, pour ta mission ? », s'enquit Hermione.

« Pas vraiment, c'est une recommandation totalement anti-professionnelle. »

« Dans ce cas, 007, je suis tout à fait disposée à vous obéir… »

**…**

Heureusement que le professeur Rogue n'utilisait pas la légilimencie sur ses étudiants durant les cours. Outre le fait que la plupart d'entre eux le maudissaient silencieusement et rivalisaient d'imagination dans leurs insultes mentales, il aurait découvert qu'Hermione fantasmait sur ses mains. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait plus aucun raison de se retrouver seule avec lui et elle se rendait compte que plus les jours passaient, plus leurs joutes verbales lui manquaient. Plus ses yeux posés sur elle lui manquaient. Plus son odeur lui manquait. Ses mains, elle les avait découvertes la semaine précédente. Comme elle ne pouvait décemment pas dévisager son professeur sans qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose, elle s'était rabattue sur une partie de son corps qu'elle pourrait observer à loisir. Ses mains étaient parfaites, tout simplement parfaites. Elles étaient longues, fines, blanches, aussi pures que leur propriétaire ne l'était pas. Elles ne se déplaçaient pas. Non, elles voletaient. Elles ne saisissaient pas les objets, elles les enveloppaient. La jeune fille s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle allait trop loin, elle avait essayé de se raisonner, mais en vain. Alors elle avait lâché prise en se disant que tant pis : puisqu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, autant en profiter. Ca ne faisait de mal à personne. Ou plutôt si : à elle. Mais à elle seule. Aucun dommage collatéral.

Ce jour-là, une fois sa potion terminée, elle s'abîma encore dans la contemplation des mains de son professeur, mais plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Elle les fixait sans les voir, préoccupée par ce qu'elle avait découvert au sujet de Marius et par ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Lucy. Lucy qui l'avait trahie. Trahie en ne lui disant rien. Elle à qui elle s'était confiée sans retenue au sujet de Rogue. La seule chose qu'elle avait omis de lui dire, c'est qu'il lui arrivait de temps en temps, de déboucher son flacon de shampoing pour sentir son odeur. Cette odeur qui lui manquait tant. Mais Lucy aussi lui manquait. En très peu de temps, elle avait su se rendre indispensable. Puis, pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle s'était éloignée. Avait-elle cru qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté sa relation avec Malfoy ? C'était décidé, elle lui parlerait dès la fin du cours.

**…**

« Lucy, attends, il faut que je te parle ! »

La jeune fille, qui s'éloignait déjà dans le couloir bondé, s'arrêta net et fit volte-face.

« Hermione ? Ecoute, j'ai vraiment pas le temps, là, on verra ça ce soir ! », lui lança-t-elle de loin, par-dessus les bruits de la foule, sans faire mine de se rapprocher.

« Ca fait deux semaines qu'on ne fait que se croiser, Lucy ! Merde tu peux quand même m'accorder quelques minutes, non ? »

Etonnée, la sorcière hésita mais finit par s'avancer lentement en direction d'Hermione. Elles restèrent l'une en face de l'autre sans dire un mot le temps que le couloir se vide. Lorsqu'elles furent seules toutes les deux et que le calme fut revenu, Lucy ouvrit la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Hermione, vexée que son amie semble la considérer comme une perte de temps, décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Je suis au courant, pour toi et Malfoy. »

« … Qui… »

« Peut importe ! Ce que je veux savoir, moi, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

« C'est compliqué, tu sais… »

« Non, je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais rien du tout ! »

« Draco veut que personne ne soit au courant, je ne pouvais rien te dire, Hermione. »

« Rogue aussi m'a ordonné de ne rien dire au sujet de nos petites mésaventures mais je ne l'ai pas écouté parce que tu es mon amie ! Du moins tu l'étais il n'y a pas si longtemps… »

« Oh mais je suis toujours ton amie ! »

« Non ! C'est à peine si je te vois, comment pourrais-je encore te considérer comme mon amie ? J'ignore ce que tu vis et toi tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je traverse ! »

« Tu ne vas pas bien ? »

« Non, Lucy, non. Je ne vais pas bien ! Je me sens seule parce qu'aucun de ceux que j'appelais mes amis n'est là pour moi. Je me sens aussi misérable qu'en première année, quand je n'avais aucun ami, que tout le monde me détestait et me traitait de miss-je-sais-tout. J'ai l'impression que depuis ce temps-là, rien n'a vraiment changé ! »

Lucy eut le cœur serré en voyant son amie si bouleversée. Les larmes commencèrent à monter et à lui piquer les yeux.

« Oh Hermione, je suis tellement désolée. J'aurais du me rendre compte que tu n'étais pas bien ! »

« Comment aurais-tu pu puisque tu passes le plus clair de ton temps je ne sais où avec Malfoy ? Je déteste ces gens qui parce qu'ils sont en couple oublient complètement leurs amis. Si tu es une de ceux-là, j'aime autant te dire que je préfère ne plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! »

« Ecoute, je… Je suis amoureuse, voilà ! Quand je suis amoureuse, je…Je perds tout contact avec la réalité. Je suis une de ces personnes qui oublient tout quand elles sont amoureuses, c'est vrai. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre, Hermione, vraiment ! Je vais parler à Draco, on va se voir moins souvent, on va pouvoir se retrouver entre copines ! »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas t'éloigner de Malfoy, Lucy. Je me sentirais coupable… Je ne veux pas que tu passes tout ton temps avec moi, c'est pas ça. J'aimerais juste que tu me parles. »

« Alors je te parlerai ! Je te parlerai tellement que t'en pourras plus ! », s'exclama Lucy qui semblait rire et pleurer en même temps.

N'y tenant plus, les deux amies comblèrent l'espace qui les séparait et se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Dans d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait trouvé la scène profondément mélodramatique mais elle se sentait tellement bien en cet instant qu'elle se dit qu'un peu de mélo ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Elles se séparèrent le sourire aux lèvres et un peu gênées de s'être laissé aller à de telles démonstrations d'affection. Hermione, mal à l'aise, se racla la gorge avant de briser le silence qui s'était installé.

« Et si tu me racontais comment tu en es venue à sortir avec Malfoy ? »

« D'accord, mais dès qu'on sera sorties de ces lugubres cachots, si ça ne t'embête pas ! »

« Non, tu as raison, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour une discussion entre filles ! »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! »

**…**

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé le déjeuner, le dîner et la soirée de la veille à pipeletter sans discontinuer. Raison pour laquelle, attablées de bon matin, elles semblaient tout simplement amorphes. Les yeux dans le vague, comme s'ils étaient trop fatigués pour se fixer sur quoi que ce soit de précis, elles mangeaient machinalement sans dire un mot. Marius, de la table des Serpentards, leur lançait des coups d'œil inquiets en se demandant si les deux jeunes femmes étaient parvenues à trouver un terrain d'entente. Hermione finit par croiser son regard soucieux et le rassura d'un sourire, sourire que le professeur Rogue intercepta en fronçant les sourcils. C'était bien entendu l'idée qu'un Serpentard et qu'une Gryffondor puissent fricoter qui le contrariait et rien de plus… Il quitta néanmoins la table des professeurs. L'air entendu, le directeur le regarda faire avant de poser son regard sur Marius, qui quant à lui observait toujours Hermione. Dumbledore suivit le regard du jeune homme, tomba sur Hermione et l'étonnement fut visible pendant une fraction de secondes sur son visage, qui affichait d'ordinaire une éternelle bienveillance, lisse et désintéressée. A bien y penser, s'il évoluait sans conteste dans un autre registre, il était aussi impassible que le professeur Rogue. C'est ce que se dit Hermione lorsque, sentant un regard posé sur elle, elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs et rencontra les yeux bleus du directeur. Ce dernier, pris en flagrant délit, ne tenta pas de se dérober et adressa à la jeune fille un sourire aimable. Cette dernière, fatiguée de jouer des yeux si tôt le matin, plongea son nez dans son assiette.

**...**

Hermione venait juste de dépasser la salle sur demande lorsqu'elle entendit ce qui devait être une dispute au détour du couloir. Elle s'immobilisa en reconnaissant les voix du professeur Dumbledore et de Marius. Elever la voix en plein milieu d'un couloir, était une chose qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais, surtout de la part d'un sorcier aussi sage et expérimenté que le directeur. Elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin pour ne pas interférer dans une conversation qui était certainement privée mais la curiosité fut plus forte lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était d'elle dont on parlait avec autant d'emportement.

« Faites attention, jeune homme, je vous préviens ! »

« Mais puisque je vous dis qu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments ! »

« Vous n'auriez jamais du les lui confier de toute manière ! »

« Peut-être mais maintenant elle me fait confiance. Il sera donc plus facile pour moi d'accomplir ma mission ! »

« Oui mais il vous sera plus difficile de repartir quand ce sera fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

« Je le savais ! Si cela devait avoir des conséquences sur… »

« Ca n'en aura aucune, monsieur ! Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est à mes supérieurs, que je dois des comptes, et non à vous. Votre âge avancé vous l'a peut-être fait oublié mais vous êtes dans le cours des choses, vous n'avez donc aucune autorité sur… »

« J'en suis parfaitement conscient mais sachez que je vous ai à l'œil ! Je ne souffrirai pas que vous jouiez avec le destin de Severus, il est comme mon fils ! »

« Je comprends cela, monsieur de directeur. Faites-moi confiance, cette mission est loin d'être ma première. Malgré mon apparence, je suis trois fois plus vieux que vous, je suis un professionnel ! »

Quand elle sentit que la conversation prenait fin, Hermione se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle déguerpisse vite fait avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de sa présence. Tant pis pour son cours d'enchantements qui de toute manière avait commencé depuis dix bonnes minutes. Elle fit volte face et faillit pousser une exclamation de terreur : le professeur Rogue se trouvait à quelques pas derrière elle.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

Ne me tuez pas, s'il-vous-plaît! **é_è  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Combat de coqs

VIII

**COMBAT DE COQS**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où elle se trouvait. Elle s'était endormie, un livre en guise oreiller, à l'une des tables de travail de la bibliothèque. Ignorant délibérément les avertissements de Marius, elle avait entrepris des recherches pour découvrir qui il était vraiment, ou plutôt _ce_ qu'il était. Elle avait exploré toutes les pistes possibles et imaginables, dévalisant le rayon créatures magiques : ange, vampire, veela, agent du temps… Il y en avait tellement ! Aucune des hypothèses ne lui avait semblé plus probable qu'une autre, cependant. Quel rêve étrange… Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus les détails devenaient flous…Bientôt, il ne lui en resta plus qu'une vague impression, un léger malaise et l'image du professeur Rogue, se tenant juste derrière elle dans le couloir de la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement éveillée, elle s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires, étalées en désordre sur la table, et quitta la bibliothèque en hâte, elle avait cours de métamorphose.

Elle arriva bonne dernière et s'installa à côté de Lucy en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Où étais-tu ? », s'enquit cette dernière.

« Bibliothèque », lui chuchota simplement son amie tandis que le cours commençait.

« T'es sûre ? Tu n'étais pas avec Marius, par hasard ? »

« Je crois savoir où je vais, merci. Pourquoi aurais-je été avec Marius, d'ailleurs ? »

« Je sais pas… Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, depuis quelques temps… »

« Eh bien oui, c'est vrai. Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ? »

Les deux jeunes filles demeurèrent silencieuses quelques minutes, juste le temps que le professeur McGonagall se retourne pour écrire au tableau.

« Ecoute, Draco m'a dit qu'il fallait se méfier de lui, qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être… »

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Hermione un peu trop fort, paniquée par ce que venait de lui révéler Lucy.

En conséquence, McGonagall braqua son regard perçant droit sur elle.

« Quelque chose à dire, mademoiselle Granger ? »

« Non madame, veuillez m'excuser. »

« Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. De la concentration, je vous prie ! »

Sur ce, elle retourna à son tableau. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence assourdissant uniquement perturbé par le babillage monotone du professeur, Hermione n'y tint plus et se pencha discrètement vers son amie, délaissant sa plume et son parchemin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il sait, exactement ? »

« Il ne m'a rien dit de plus. »

« Si tu n'es au courant de rien, tu ne peux pas comprendre, Lucy. Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance ! »

« J'aimerais bien Hermione mais Draco est mon petit-ami et puis je le sens pas, ce Marius… »

« Ca c'est parce qu'il m'a dragué après t'avoir invitée à la fête inter-maisons le mois dernier ! »

« Mais non, je t'assure que non, je ne suis pas si superficielle, voyons ! Tu aurais du voir la manière dont Draco m'a dit ça… Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet… »

« Inquiet pour moi…Lui ? C'est ça oui… »

« Je ne plaisante pas, Hermione, méfie-toi de lui ! »

« Il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être, c'est vrai…Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce soit quelqu'un de mauvais ! Il s'est confié à moi, je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir…tout ce qui lui était possible de me dire, en tout cas...»

Le professeur McGonagall, pas dupe, lança un regard noir aux deux pipelettes, se racla la gorge, haussa les sourcils dans leur direction de manière, somme toute, assez comique avant d'oser leur tourner le dos une nouvelle fois pour noter des instructions au tableau. Lucy en profita pour glisser une dernière remarque à Hermione :

« Une frustrée ! »

Cette dernière faillit s'étouffer en essayant de réprimer un fou rire. Incapable de se concentrer durant la dernière demi heure du cours, elle du faire usage de la plume à papote qu'elle gardait en permanence dans son sac pour les cas d'urgence. Inutile de préciser que ce fut la première et dernière fois qu'Hermione Granger renonça à prendre des notes durant un cours.

…

« Non, Harry, je t'assure que tout va bien ! »

« Mais enfin, tu viens de te faire larguer par ta copine ! »

« Merci, j'avais remarqué ! »

« Tu veux que j'aille lui casser la gueule ? »

« C'est une fille, Harry ! »

« Tu veux que je demande à _Ginny_ d'aller lui casser la gueule ? »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par les attentions un peu trop… attentionnées de son ami.

« Moi j'adorerais aller lui casser la gueule ! » s'exclama une Lucy un peu trop enthousiaste qui venait à peine de rejoindre les garçons à la table des Gryffondors.

« Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! »

« Mais il me faut une excuse, si je veux refaire le portrait de cette pimbêche… »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te la donner, Rocky ! »

« Tu connais Rocky, toi ? »

Harry se racla la gorge de manière suspecte et Ron détourna le regard. Lucy, intriguée, fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait Rocky pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre dans un des films favoris d'Hermione mais celle-ci lui avait bien précisé que Ron ne s'intéressait guère au monde moldu, encore moins au cinéma… Ce soudain intérêt paraissait donc des plus suspects… Le jeune homme chercherait-il à conquérir son amie ? L'aveu qui suivit consolida sérieusement les soupçons de la jeune fille :

« Si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis soulagé que Lavande ait pris l'initiative de la rupture. J'aurais pas eu les couilles de la quitter moi-même… »

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Harry, complètement ahuri.

« Je vois… », commenta Lucy d'un air entendu.

« Je croyais que tu voulais attendre d'avoir dit tu-sais-quoi à tu-sais-qui… », fit remarquer le Survivant de manière fort peu subtile.

« Ron avait des confidences à faire au Lord Noir avant de quitter sa copine ? », s'enquit Lucy en feignant l'idiotie la plus complète.

« Mais non, tu-sais-qui ne réfère pas à Tu-Sais-Qui, enfin ! »

« Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait évident ! », répliqua la jeune fille en lançant un regard éloquent à Ron qui s'était plaqué une main sur le front devant la bêtise de son ami.

Lucy ricana, les regardant à tour de rôle, parfaitement consciente qu'ils essayaient désespérément de lui cacher quelque chose et ayant une idée plutôt claire du quelque chose en question. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, ce serait facile de découvrir la vérité.

« Qui est ce tu-sais-qui qui n'est pas _le_ Tu-Sais-Qui ? », demanda-t-elle carrément.

Les deux sorciers s'entre-regardèrent mais ne soufflèrent mot.

Feignant de changer de sujet, Lucy embrassa la Grande Salle du regard avant de déclarer sur un ton faussement exaspéré :

« Je me demanda ce que peut bien fabriquer Hermione ! »

Aussitôt, les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge brique. Lucy esquissa un sourire victorieux.

« Alors c'est Hermione, _ton_ tu-sais-qui… Tu as l'air d'avoir plus peur d'elle que du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ! »

« Chuuuuuuttt ! »

« Elle n'est pas omnisciente, tu sais ! Si elle n'est pas là, elle ne peut pas nous entendre ! »

« Bien sûr que non, je suis pas idiot à ce point ! Elle arrive ! »

« Très bien, alors souviens-toi de ce que nous avons convenu ensemble, Ron », déclara Harry d'un ton extrêmement solennel qui fit craindre le pire à Lucy.

« Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Sois sûr de toi, tu es un homme, un vrai, fais-le lui sentir, elle ne pourra pas te résister ! », insista le jeune homme, visiblement survolté.

« Harry… », l'interpella Ron avant de se lever.

« Oui ? »

« Ferme-la ! »

Le Survivant en resta coi. Il observa le rouquin partir à la rencontre d'Hermione avec autant d'intérêt et d'impatience qu'un entraîneur assistant au premier match de la saison. Lucy, quant à elle, pria pour que Ron ne tente rien de trop audacieux. La jeune fille n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais elle était extrêmement sensible et elle détestait être bousculée. S'il la brusquait trop, elle partirait en courant, que le jeune homme lui plaise ou non, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Et puis quelle idée de faire ça en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, où ils étaient la proie des regards du tout Poudlard ? Extrêmement inquiète, Lucy glissa à Harry en faisant mine de se lever :

« C'est une mauvaise idée, ça va mal se terminer, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit ! »

Mais le jeune homme la retint par le bras, l'obligeant à se rasseoir. La sorcière fulminait. Elle observa impuissante Ron et Hermione échanger quelques mots. Il lui avait sans doute appris sa rupture avec Lavande puisque la jeune fille lui caressa doucement le bras pour le réconforter. Lorsqu'elle fit mine de retirer sa main, en revanche, le rouquin la lui prit au passage. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, sans doute étonnée par le geste de son ami. Le jeune homme ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant, il s'en servit au contraire pour attirer la jeune fille vers lui. Ils restèrent dans la même position durant une courte minute, puis Hermione écarquilla les yeux et brusquement Ron l'attira tout contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut évident pour tout le monde que la jeune fille tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte du sorcier mais ce dernier, bien loin de s'en offenser, la maintint avec autorité, approfondissant le baiser. Lorsque celui-ci prit fin, au terme d'une interminable minute, Hermione, le visage baigné de larmes, assena une gifle retentissante au jeune homme avant de partir en courant. Un silence pesant avait envahi la Grande Salle. A leur table, les professeurs ne semblaient pas savoir quel comportement adopter face au drame qui s'était joué devant eux. Ron, quant à lui, visiblement sonné, rejoignit la table des Gryffondors comme un automate.

« T'étais censé te comporter en homme, pas te transformer en Hitler ! », lui lança méchamment Lucy avant de se lever de table et de quitter la Grande Salle en maudissant tous les hommes de la planète.

« C'est qui, Hitler ? »

« Mince, j'ai oublié de te faire un topo sur les dictateurs moldus ! », s'exclama Harry.

Ginny, attablée non loin de là et à portée d'oreille, se leva pour rejoindre son petit copain. Ce dernier la regarda approcher intrigué puis bientôt effrayé. La jeune fille paraissait tout bonnement furieuse. Furieuse comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais été. Elle se planta devant lui.

« Lève-toi, Harry Potter ! »

Le jeune homme hésita en se demandant quel horrible sort pouvait lui réserver sa petite amie.

« Debout ! », hurla-t-elle presque.

Le jeune homme eut un sursaut mais s'exécuta. Il valait mieux ne pas contrarier la jeune sorcière, ses yeux s'étaient mis à lancer des flammes. Il ne fut pas déçu par sa punition.

« Tu es aussi minable que mon crétin de frère, je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! », déclara froidement Ginny.

Sur ce, elle le gifla violemment et prit à son tour le chemin de la sortie.

Draco Malfoy, de son côté, se fit la réflexion on ne peut plus serpentardienne que cette scène made in Gryffondor allait lui porter préjudice à coup sûr. Solidarité féminine oblige, toutes les filles de Poudlard allaient se retourner contre tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un homme. Il soupira et, espérant ainsi sauver la soirée en amoureux qu'il avait minutieusement préparée, partit en quête de Lucy histoire de se mettre dors et déjà dans le camp des filles. Son escapade vers la sortie, bien entendu, ne passa pas inaperçu…

C'est le moment que choisit le professeur Rogue pour faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle, de nouveau plongée dans un silence de mort depuis l'intervention de la jeune Weasley. Sans qu'aucune trace d'étonnement ne vint troubler son habituel visage de marbre, il rejoignit la table des professeurs où ces derniers s'empressèrent de lui conter les derniers évènements. Cela ne l'empêcha pas, toujours aussi imperturbable, de savourer son déjeuner tandis que les conversations reprenaient peu à peu autour des quatre grandes tables. Il ne put cependant empêcher une pensée de lui traverser l'esprit, une pensée intimement liée à Hermione Granger : après avoir lu et corrigé son dernier devoir en date, des plus brillants il devait l'admettre, cela ne l'étonnait guère qu'elle ait pu repousser les avances d'un rustre et d'un idiot congénital dans le genre de Ron Weasley.

…

Hermione sortit du bosquet derrière lequel elle s'était planquée, douloureusement consciente du ridicule de la situation. Elle avait décidé que les toilettes n'étaient pas le meilleur endroit pour aller pleurer. Parce qu'elle refusait d'avoir un quelconque point commun avec Mimi Geignarde. Parce que c'était le premier endroit qu'irait inspecter Lucy et qu'en cet instant, ce qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout, c'était être seule. Les cours ayant repris depuis quelques minutes, elle avait l'assurance de ne croiser personne alors maintenant elle tournait en rond dans le parc. Le petit problème, c'était que les larmes refusaient de couler ! Hermione n'était-elle capable de s'apitoyer correctement sur son sort que lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les toilettes ? C'était peu probable… Le problème devait être ailleurs.

La sorcière tournait et tournait en rond dans le parc, semblant attendre quelque chose, les larmes sans doute. Elles ne venaient pas et ne viendraient jamais, elle le savait. Alors pourquoi continuer ? Pourquoi ne pas rentrer, retourner à sa vie, comme si de rien n'était ? Au bout d'un moment, elle trouva la réponse : parce qu'elle devait faire ce que tout le monde attendait d'elle. Elle était amoureuse de Ron depuis sa troisième année, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Or, une fille amoureuse, que l'objet de son affection traite de cette manière, une telle fille doit s'isoler pour vider toutes les larmes de son corps. Voilà tout. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle s'était empressée de faire un mois plus tôt dans le Poudlard Express. C'avait été instinctif. Ca ne l'était plus aujourd'hui, elle se sentait contrainte d'agir ainsi. Pour ne choquer personne. Pour avoir l'air de celle qu'elle était. Celle qu'elle était _avant_…

« Est-ce que j'aurais changé ? »

« A n'en point douter. »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre parce qu'elle avait reconnu la voix, _sa_ voix, la jeune fille se retourna. Derrière elle se tenait en effet le professeur Rogue. Sans s'en rendre compte, la sorcière s'était aventurée dans une partie du parc réservée à la botanique et strictement interdite aux élèves en dehors des cours. Soudain, elle se sentit bien, tellement bien. Comme si tout ce qui était arrivé n'avait eu lieu que dans un seul et unique but : qu'elle se retrouve ici, dans le parc, avec son professeur de potions. Elle se rendit compte en même que son esprit la formulait que cette idée était parfaitement ridicule et pourtant…

« Vous vous montrez toujours quand on ne vous attend pas, professeur », fit remarquer l'étudiante. A peine après avoir terminé sa phrase, cependant, elle se rendit compte de l'audace de ses paroles, et son cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Comment avait-elle pu parler aussi familièrement à un professeur ? Leur rencontre était certainement due à une intervention de Marius, si tel était bien son nom. Or elle venait d'insinuer que, d'une certaine manière, c'était le professeur Rogue qui tirait les ficelles.

« Je vous retourne le compliment, miss. »

« Je me promenais dans le parc et j'ai franchi la limite autorisée sans m'en rendre compte, veuillez m'excuser », tenta de se justifier la jeune fille. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il croie qu'elle le suivait à la trace, c'était non seulement faux mais extrêmement humiliant !

Le professeur fronça les sourcils, visiblement intrigué.

« Le règlement n'interdit en aucune façon un élève et un professeur de se trouver seuls dans le parc ou à quelque endroit que ce soit, miss. »

A ces mots, Hermione rougit violemment. Venait-il d'insinuer ce qu'elle pensait qu'il venait d'insinuer ? Faisait-il référence à une sorte de « limite autorisée » qui pourrait exister entre un élève et son professeur afin qu'aucun des deux ne risque de faire irruption dans la vie privée de l'autre ? Impossible à savoir : le regard du professeur demeurait impénétrable.

« Certainement, monsieur. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de chaperon. Je faisais référence au fait que nous nous trouvons en ce moment même dans une zone interdite aux élèves en dehors des cours. »

Le maître des cachots parut soudain gêné, la jeune fille le sentit à son regard vacillant, qui ne la fixait plus aussi sûrement que quelques secondes auparavant. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cela l'attendrit, son cœur repartit de plus belle et elle eut envie de sourire comme une idiote. Ce que, fort heureusement, elle ne fit pas.

« Dans ce cas veuillez me suivre, miss, le cours va commencer. »

Hermione comprit immédiatement ce que mijotait le professeur Rogue et n'hésita pas à entrer dans son jeu. Elle le suivit dans une serre où il faisait pousser tout ce qui était susceptible de servir à la conception de ses potions et lui exposa consciencieusement le nom et les propriétés de chaque plante ainsi que les potions dans lesquelles elles pouvaient être employées. La sorcière en apprit autant en une heure qu'en plusieurs années de cours et se confondit en remerciements embarrassés.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, nous nous trouvons dans une zone réservée à l'enseignement. Je suis professeur et vous êtes élève, c'est dans la nature des choses, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille sentit une certaine amertume percer dans la voix du sorcier. Elle hocha cependant la tête en se disant qu'elle avait du rêver. Elle connaissait mieux le professeur Rogue que la plupart des autres élèves de Poudlard, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais cela n'en faisait pas d'elle une experte. Cet homme était et resterait toujours un véritable mystère, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui faisait une partie de son charme. Elle pensait que leur entrevue s'arrêterait là mais, à sa grande surprise, le professeur décida de poursuivre leur conversation.

« Avez-vous réfléchi à votre avenir, miss Granger ? »

« Je dois avouer que non, pas vraiment… »

« J'ai corrigé votre dernier devoir et je l'ai trouvé particulièrement brillant. Je serais tout à fait disposé à vous écrire une lettre de recommandation si jamais vous souhaitiez poursuivre vos études supérieures dans le domaine des potions. »

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Tout cela lui semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Elle avait très bien pu s'endormir dans le parc, puisqu'elle avait fait de même quelques heures plus tôt dans la bibliothèque.

« Non, miss, vous ne rêvez pas, ma proposition est tout à fait sérieuse », se sentit obligé d'ajouter le professeur face au mutisme de son élève.

« Vous avez encore lu dans mes pensées ? »

« Je n'en ai pas eu besoin cette fois, croyez-moi ! »

Etait-ce de l'ironie ? La jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle remarqua que le coin gauche des lèvres du sorcier s'était légèrement étiré vers le haut. Pas de doute, à sa manière, son professeur lui souriait en retour. Hermione était aux anges.

« Je ne sais pas encore dans quel domaine je souhaite poursuivre mes études mais je n'hésiterai pas à vous contacter si nécessaire, professeur. Je vous remercie. »

« Très bien. Vous feriez mieux de retourner en cours, maintenant, miss. Les heures d'absence injustifiées ne font jamais très bon effet dans un dossier scolaire. »

« Oui, vous avez sûrement raison. »

« Sûrement ? », s'enquit le professeur en levant un sourcil perplexe.

Hermione étouffa un rire. En cet instant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son professeur tout simplement irrésistible.

« Vous avez raison, monsieur », se corrigea-t-elle docilement.

Le sorcier reprit aussitôt un visage dénué de toute expression.

« Autre chose, seriez-vous disposée à venir m'aider en cas de grande cueillette ? Des mains supplémentaires me seraient d'un grand secours ».

La jeune fille eut envie de sauter de joie et de hurler son approbation mais se contenta de hocher timidement la tête, se contraignant ainsi à ne rien montrer de son trop grand enthousiasme.

« Dans ce cas j'irai en parler au professeur Dumbledore afin de régulariser la situation. De cette manière, vous aurez la possibilité d'accéder aux serres en dehors de vos cours. Je vous ferai signe lorsque votre aide se révèlera nécessaire. »

Le professeur et l'élève prirent bientôt congé et c'est en souriant de toutes ses dents que la jeune femme prit le chemin de son prochain cours.

…

Hermione venait de traverser le Grand Hall et allait s'engager dans les escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de pas juste derrière elle. Etonnée que quelqu'un la suive à une heure où tous les élèves devaient encore être en cours, elle se retourna.

« Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le jeune homme lui accorda un regard polaire, la contourna sans dire un mot puis s'engagea dans les escaliers. La sorcière soupira bruyamment avant de lui emboiter le pas.

« Hey, tu pourrais quand même répondre ! »

L'interpelé s'immobilisa tout à coup, et Hermione en fit de même, quelques marches en dessous, comme par crainte de se retrouver sur la même marche que lui.

« C'est évident, non ? »

« Il faut croire que non, puisque je te pose la question ! »

« En quoi ça te concerne, Granger ? »

« En rien… », admit la jeune fille, « excepté que tu sors avec ma meilleure amie. »

« Et alors ? Ca ne te donne aucun droit de regard sur mes allées et venues. »

« Je sais bien mais… J'aimerais que nous soyons amis, Malfoy… »

Ce dernier prit la peine de se retourner pour lui lancer un regard goguenard.

« Ok, peut-être pas amis… », corrigea Hermione, « mais nous pourrions nous comporter en personnes civilisées, être capables d'avoir une discussion sans s'insulter. »

« N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons en ce moment-même ? », fit remarquer le sorcier en haussant un sourcil.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Malfoy se trouvait avoir la même adorable manie que le professeur Rogue.

« Tu es sur la défensive, Malfoy. »

« Tu m'excuseras si j'ai un peu de mal à te considérer autrement que comme une mademoiselle je-sais-tout made in Gryffondor et de surcroît une… »

« Sang-de-bourbe », laissa tomber Hermione.

Le sorcier hocha la tête mais parut gêné. La jeune femme en fut soulagée : sans doute était-il encore récupérable, contrairement à tous ceux qui ne parviendraient jamais à se défaire des préjugés qu'on leur avait inculqués dès le plus jeune âge.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom », lui assura Hermione après une courte minute de silence.

« C'est bon à savoir… », commença Malfoy, « Tu peux m'appeler Draco », ajouta-t-il devant le regard appuyé que lui adressait la jeune fille.

Elle gravit alors quelques marches pour rejoindre Malfoy sur la sienne. Là, comme pour sceller leur accord, elle lui tendit la main. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, il la saisit. A ce moment-là, des bruits commencèrent à se faire entendre un peu partout dans le château : les élèves sortaient de cours. Les deux sorciers s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre, conscients qu'il n'était pas bon que quiconque les voit ensemble. Ils se séparèrent un peu tard, cependant, alors que l'escalier était déjà envahi par une multitude d'élèves qui ne se gênèrent pas pour se retourner sur eux et les dévisager avec insistance.

…

« J'espère que le professeur Binns n'aura pas remarqué notre absence… », s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Tu plaisantes ? Il n'y aurait eu aucun élève dans la salle de classe qu'il aurait fait son cours comme si de rien n'était », chuchota Lucy en retour.

« Tu as sans doute raison… ».

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Ca va. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Absolument ! »

« Tu t'es cachée où ? »

« Je suis allée me promener dans le parc. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Presque… »

« Ben alors, raconte ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

« Que le professeur Flitwick détourne le regard. »

« Oh. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amies qui en profitèrent pour affecter une mine studieuse. La deuxième heure de cours commença et Flitwick annonça qu'il était temps de passer à la pratique. Leurs camarades, s'attachant à respecter les instructions du professeur, se mirent à agiter leurs baguettes en tous sens. Les deux jeunes filles, quant à elle, reprirent leur conversation là où elles l'avaient laissée.

« J'ai croisé le professeur Rogue. »

« Ca, j'aurais du m'en douter… »

« Si c'est comme ça, je ne te raconte rien du tout, McCulkin, je te préviens… »

« Oh là là, c'est bon, ça va, je dis plus rien, c'est promis. »

« Je n'ai pas fait attention et je me suis retrouvée dans les serres. Il était là et il m'a donné un cours sur les plantes qu'il utilise dans ses potions. »

« Quoi, il ne t'a pas hurlé dessus ? Il ne t'a pas retiré de points ? Il ne t'a pas prise pour un fantôme ? », ironia Lucy.

« Pas du tout, il s'est même montré charmant et (…) »

Hermione poursuivit son récit pendant cinq bonnes minutes, les yeux perdus dans le vague, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle reprit contact avec la réalité, elle se rendit compte que son amie l'observait avec un peu trop d'intensité.

« Quoi ? »

« Toi, tu es amoureuse… »

« Mais non ! »

« Oh que si ! Hermione Granger est amoureuse du professeur Rogue ! »

« Chuuuuut, non mais ça va pas, la tête ? On est en plein cours, je te rappelle ! »

« Il n'empêche que tu es amoureuse de lui ! »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

« Alors tu n'as pas pleuré ? »

« Hein ? »

« Ron, le baiser, tu t'en rappelles, au moins ? »

« Oh ! Ben non, j'ai pas versé une larme. »

« Alors j'ai passé des heures à fouiller le moindre recoin de ce foutu château et tu n'as pas versé une larme ? Je veux être remboursée ! »

« Ne joue pas les victimes avec moi, je sais très bien que Draco est venu te tenir compagnie ! »

« Draco ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? »

« Depuis que je l'ai croisé dans le Grand Hall alors qu'il aurait du être en cours. »

« Et vous avez sympathisé ? »

« Je dois dire que j'ai du faire des efforts pour le décoincer mais je pense que nous pouvons maintenant nous considérer comme des…connaissances. »

« Mais c'est génial ! Bientôt nous pourrons faire des sorties à quatre, Draco et moi, le professeur Rogue et toi… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! J'admets avoir un léger penchant pour le professeur Rogue mais rien ne pourra jamais se passer entre nous, c'est évident ! »

« C'est plus qu'un léger penchant… »

« Tais-toi, tu m'empêches de travailler ! »

Aussitôt, Hermione brandit sa baguette pour s'entraîner à lancer le sort qui avait demandé au professeur Flitwick toute une heure d'explications théoriques. Il se révéla plutôt facile à maîtriser, pourtant Hermione s'entraîna encore et encore, empêchant ainsi Lucy de relancer la conversation.

…

Au sortir du cours, les deux amies réalisèrent très rapidement que quelque chose se tramait : tous les élèves chuchotaient en effet sur leur passage. Etait-ce sur celui d'Hermione ou de Lucy ? Elles ne parvinrent pas à le déterminer immédiatement. Le mystère s'éclaircit un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elles rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Un Ron furieux se précipita sur Hermione pour lui faire une scène.

« Alors c'est vrai ? »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? », s'écria la jeune fille, tout bonnement interloquée.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, tout le monde est au courant ! »

« Au courant de quoi, à la fin ? »

« Que tu sors avec Malfoy ! Alors tu me préfères un vulgaire Serpentard, un fils de mangemort ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas, Ronald Weasley ! », hurla Hermione, si révoltée qu'elle en oublia de se défendre de ce de quoi on l'accusait.

« Lorsqu'une Gryffondor se permet de traîner avec une saleté de Serpentard, c'est toute sa maison, que ça regarde ! »

« Tu m'as fait plus de mal en une journée que ne l'a fait Malfoy durant toute ma scolarité, alors c'est de toi dont je devrais avoir honte, Ron, pas de lui ! »

« Comment oses-tu ? C'est un Serpentard ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Mais…mais… »

Le jeune homme était tellement énervé qu'il ne parvenait plus à articuler quoi que ce soit. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Malfoy qui s'était levé de table. Les traits déformés par la rage, il fonça droit sur Ron et la plaqua au sol comme un rugbyman moldu. Avant que ce dernier ait eu le temps de réagir, le Serpentard le rouait de violents coups de poing, tant et si bien que les professeurs durent intervenir. Hermione et Lucy restèrent plantées là, ahuries, alors que le professeur Rogue sortait sa baguette pour séparer les deux garçons. Malfoy fut sommé de rejoindre sa table et le maître des cachots dut conduire un Ron fortement contusionné à l'infirmerie. Avant de quitter la salle, il planta son regard noir comme la nuit dans celui d'Hermione, et déclara d'une voix glaciale :

« Je vous prierai de nous épargner le résultat de vos frasques, à l'avenir, miss Granger. J'ai cru pendant un instant que vous étiez une personne intelligente mais il semblerait que vous ne soyez rien de plus qu'une bête adolescente, incapable comme toutes les autres de contrôler ses hormones. »

La sorcière, sonnée, laissa échapper une unique larme. Elle se jura que cette larme serait sa dernière et, accompagnée de Lucy, elle alla s'attabler, la tête haute et les poings serrés.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	9. Chapter 9: Some new folks

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps! J'ai été vraiment très occupée! Heureusement, c'est les vacances donc je vais avoir un peu plus de temps à consacrer à Granger & McCulkin! J'ai été bien inspirée pour ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira et compensera la longue attente que je vous ai fait subir! BONNE LECTURE A TOUS! **  
**

**Chapitre 9:** **Some new folks  
**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'altercation entre Ron et Draco dans la Grande Salle. Que le Prince des Serpentards ait réagi aussi violemment à l'attaque du rouquin n'avait fait qu'intensifier les rumeurs sur sa possible liaison avec Hermione, rumeur on ne peut plus tenace qui continuait de poursuivre les deux jeunes gens. Ils en avaient longuement discuté et en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que mieux valait tenir Lucy à l'écart de toute cette histoire. Aucun démenti n'avait donc été donné : pendant que dans l'ombre Lucy et Draco filaient le parfait amour, aux yeux de tous, Hermione apparaissait comme la perfide Gryffondor qui entretenait une relation secrète et dégoûtante avec le Sang-Pur de haute lignée. La vie à Poudlard s'était considérablement compliquée pour l'un et l'autre des partis concernés : Draco avait perdu une bonne partie de l'ascendant qu'il avait sur ses camarades de Serpentard, Hermione était traitée en paria au sein de sa propre maison. Seuls Harry, Lucy, Luna et Ginny lui adressaient encore la parole.

A vrai dire, Hermione se passait plutôt bien de la considération du reste de ses camarades. Elle avait assez de force de caractère pour ignorer les regards méprisants et les remarques acerbes qu'ils lui adressaient à longueur de journée. Ce qui lui serrait affreusement le cœur, en revanche, c'était l'attitude distante du professeur Rogue à son égard. Elle était redevenue une élève parmi tant d'autres et ne se sentait jamais aussi seule et malheureuse que durant les cours de potion. Souvent, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Plus aucun doute n'était possible, elle était tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse du directeur de Serpentard. Ses regards, sa voix, ses mains, tout lui manquait. Malheureusement, il ne lui accordait plus aucune attention, pas même pour la réprimander, et ça la rendait tout simplement malade.

La tristesse et l'abattement du début avaient pourtant laissé place à la colère. L'esprit bouillonnant, elle s'acharnait comme jamais sur ses devoirs et passait le plus clair de son temps à maudire le professeur Rogue et à inventer toutes sortes de scénarios pour assouvir sa vengeance. Mais dès que l'objet de ses pensées se profilait au détour d'un couloir, dès qu'elle entendait sa voix en cours de potion, dès qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui dans la Grande Salle – ce qu'elle ne manquait jamais de faire –, ses plans machiavéliques fondaient comme neige au soleil. La voyant malheureuse, irascible, distante, Lucy avait bien tenté de lui parler mais son amie demeurait sourde à toutes ses tentatives : elle ne parvenait pas à lui faire entendre raison. Hermione, constamment plongée dans ses pensées, le regard brillant de haine, fulminait dans son coin et Lucy faisait mine de lui parler tout en sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de sa part.

Les semaines s'écoulaient ainsi. Vint un moment, pourtant, où Hermione sortit de sa torpeur et de sa rage dévastatrice. Etrangement, cela coïncida exactement avec le jour où Ron décida que, sa période de deuil étant terminée, il pouvait se mettre en couple. L'heureuse élue ne fut autre que Padma Patil, la meilleure amie de Lavande. Cela marqua le début d'une guerre sans merci entre les deux sorcières, guerre qui fit oublier pour un temps la prétendue liaison d'Hermione avec Draco. La maison des Gryffondors se trouva scindée en deux : les pro-Lavande d'un côté et les pro-Padma de l'autre. Par conséquent, certains des membres de la maison, un peu perturbés par cette nouvelle organisation, adressèrent de nouveau la parole à Hermione. La jeune sorcière, écœurée par le comportement de celui qui fut son ami, prit parti pour Lavande.

**…**

**POV Hermione**

J'ai pris ma revanche sur Ron. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'un con reste un con et que ça se voit tôt ou tard. Il m'a fait mal, et il sera puni. Enfin pour avoir fait du mal à Lavande. La plupart des Gryffondors me croient en couple avec Draco, et franchement ils se foutent bien de savoir la vérité. Ca alimente les conversations depuis plusieurs semaines alors ils sont aux anges. Sauf mes amis, mes vrais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le fait que toute l'attention soit maintenant monopolisée par le nouveau couple Ron/Padma m'apaise. Je pensais que toutes les remarques cinglantes dont j'étais l'objet ne m'atteignaient pas mais peut-être que si, en fin de compte. J'ai juste envie… Juste envie d'être heureuse, en fait. Le professeur Rogue me prend pour une pouffe, et alors ? Il est têtu, quoique je fasse il ne changera jamais d'avis alors autant tourner la page. Il me faudrait un copain. Oui, c'est ça. Un copain qui ne soit ni Ron ni le professeur Rogue. C'est vraiment étrange, de penser à lui comme un copain potentiel… Je me rends même compte que c'est du délire complet. Comment j'ai pu envisager un seul instant que j'avais même le droit d'espérer quelque chose ? Bien sûr qu'il me traite en simple élève, à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Un petit copain… Qui pourrait être intéressé ? Marius !

**…**

« Marius ! »

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione avait parlé à voix haute sans même s'en rendre compte. La jeune fille n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'incident avec Ron alors, à la table des Gryffondor, plusieurs visages interloqués s'étaient tournés vers elle.

« T'es pas obligée de crier comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Marius ? », lui demanda Lucy, tout aussi étonnée que les autres, bien qu'elle n'en laissât rien paraître.

Hermione n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

« J'ai décidé d'en faire mon petit-ami ! »

« Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement cinglée, qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? »

« Il me prend que j'ai envie d'être heureuse, j'ai envie de ne plus me prendre la tête, j'ai envie de m'amuser, d'être comme toutes les filles de mon âge. Bref, de profiter de la vie, quoi ! Alors si Marius veut toujours de moi, je ne lui dirai pas non ! »

« Marius ne t'a rien demandé, je te ferais remarquer ! »

« Ca c'est parce que je ne lui ai pas envoyé de signaux. »

« Des signaux ? Non mais tu t'écoutes parler ? Tu te crois dans Dawson, ou quoi ? Je t'accorde que c'est une tuerie, cette série, m'enfin c'est pas la réalité ! Des signaux ! »

« Oh, ne joue pas sur les mots ! Je vais flirter, quoi ! »

« Toi ? Flirter ! »

« Ben quoi, toutes les filles en sont capables, non ? »

« Toutes les filles oui, mais pas toi, Hermione ! C'est pas ton genre, enfin ! »

« Ah oui, et c'est quoi, mon genre ? », s'écria la jeune fille un peu vexée par le scepticisme de son amie.

« Ton genre, c'est de tomber follement amoureuse mais de le cacher quoi qu'il arrive en espérant que le garçon de tes rêves fera le premier pas. Ton genre c'est de rougir en croisant son regard, de fantasmer sur des parties insignifiantes de son anatomie genre ses mains, de lui parler comme si tu n'étais pas intéressée… Tu étais encore obsédée par le professeur Rogue y à peine deux jours, et voilà que tu veux draguer un autre mec ? Non mais c'est quoi, ce délire ? »

« Sache que je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour draguer qui je veux, t'es pas ma mère ! »

« Ouais ben t'en aurais bien besoin en ce moment, on dirait que t'es en pleine crise d'identité ! »

« Je veux juste me débarrasser de ce qui me fait souffrir, je vois pas où est le mal ! Je vais pas m'en prendre plein la tronche juste par respect pour mon identité de rat de bibliothèque foutument romantique quand même ! »

« C'est une fuite en avant, Granger, et c'est pas la solution, crois-moi ! »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu détestes Marius ! »

« Je ne déteste pas Marius », déclara Lucy en détournant prudemment le regard.

« Bien sûr que si, t'es même pas capable de me regarder dans les yeux. »

« Bon, ok, je l'admets, je le trouve bizarre, ce type ! Mais c'est pas la seule raison, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas oublier Rogue. »

« Ah oui ? T'as une autre solution à me proposer, peut-être ? »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Non », dut admettre Lucy.

« Ah ! », s'écria une Hermione victorieuse.

« C'est à cause du bal de Noël ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait avoir à faire avec ça ? », demanda la sorcière sincèrement étonnée.

« Tu cherches un cavalier pour le bal, c'est ça ? », insista Lucy, intimement persuadée de ce qu'elle avançait.

« Mais non, enfin ! Je veux un _petit-copain_, moi, pas un cavalier d'un soir ! Je veux quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui sera toujours là ! J'en ai marre de me languir d'amour pour des types qui n'en valent pas la peine ! »

« Alors tu admets que tu n'es pas amoureuse de Marius… » fit remarquer Lucy.

Hermione fut, comme qui dirait, « sauvée par le gong ». En effet, le silence commençait à se faire dans la Grande Salle. Comme tous leurs camarades, Hermione et Lucy tournèrent la tête vers la table des professeurs : le directeur s'était levé pour prendre la parole.

« Ce que je vais vous annoncer déplaira à une bonne partie d'entre vous mais par les temps qui courent, il devenait indispensable que cela soit mis en place, il en va de ma responsabilité en tant que directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard. Il y a bien longtemps, du temps de vos parents ou de vos grands-parents – certains des professeurs présents à cette table pourront le confirmer – existait un cours, une discipline devrais-je dire, qui n'est plus enseignée de nos jours entre nos murs. Je le déplore depuis des années et m'évertuais à trouver un professeur digne de vous l'enseigner, surtout à une époque si… agitée, dirons-nous. Mais trêve de bavardages : aujourd'hui, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que, ce professeur, je l'ai enfin trouvé. Je vous demanderai donc d'accueillir comme il se doit Mlle Wilma Davenport ! »

Apparut alors une femme élancée à la chevelure de feu qui vint se placer aux côtés du professeur Dumbledore. Elle sourit à l'assistance médusée et prit à son tour la parole d'un ton on ne peut plus enjoué.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme Monsieur le Directeur vient de vous le dire, je suis Wilma Davenport, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Wilma. Je suis ici pour vous enseigner… »

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle, tous sans exception, retinrent leur souffle.

« … la Culture Moldue. »

Aussitôt, une vague de protestations s'éleva de la table des Serpentards et Hermione ne manqua pas le rictus de déplaisir qui déforma les lèvres du professeur Rogue. Elle eut une moue agacée. Comment avait-elle pu tomber sous le charme d'un type pareil ? Qui plus est directeur d'une maison bien peu recommandable et ouvertement anti-moldu ? Sans se démonter le moins du monde, Wilma poursuivit son petit discours de présentation.

« Je suis heureuse d'avoir été choisie pour élargir vos esprits parfois un peu trop… coincés », conclut-elle en fixant avec insistance la table des Serpentards. Déstabilisés par cette attaque on ne peut plus direct, ces derniers cessèrent aussitôt leurs jérémiades.

Comme pour appuyer les paroles de leur nouveau professeur, Hermione lança un regard haineux au professeur Rogue qui semblait sur le point d'assassiner le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier fit signe à Wilma Davenport de rejoindre ses collègues et entreprit de donner quelques précisions concernant la nouvelle matière.

« Cette matière n'est pas en option. Elle sera obligatoire pour tous les élèves exception faite de ceux ayant eux-mêmes été élevés parmi les moldus et maîtrisant donc parfaitement leur culture. »

Le directeur marqua une pause et les conversations reprirent de plus belle dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde avait cru que le discours du professeur Dumbledore s'arrêterait là mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

« Silence, je vous prie ! »

Beaucoup de jeunes sorciers sursautèrent : le directeur avait utilisé un sort de porte-voix pour mieux se faire entendre. Le silence retomba d'un coup.

« J'aime mieux ça. Maintenant que nous en avons terminé avec ce sujet, j'ai une autre annonce à vous faire. Aujourd'hui, outre Mlle Davenport, nous accueillons également un nouvel étudiant qui nous vient de Durmstrang : Simon Radcliffe. Ce petit-déjeuner va donc également faire office de cérémonie de répartition pour ce jeune garçon qui va entrer en septième année. »

Le dénommé Simon Radcliffe, fit son entrée et, sans le moindre stress apparent, alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret que le directeur venait de faire apparaître. Le professeur Dumbledore posa lui-même le choixpeau magique sur la tête du nouvel élève. Le regard dudit Simon balaya la Grande Salle avec indifférence, comme si le choixpeau n'était pas en train de lui susurrer à l'oreille, comme s'il n'était pas le centre de l'attention générale, comme s'il ne débarquait pas dans un endroit qui lui était totalement étranger et dans lequel il ne connaissait absolument personne. Il ne silla même pas lorsque le choixpeau hurla :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Tout le monde suivit le jeune homme des yeux lorsqu'il alla rejoindre la table de ce qui allait être sa maison durant l'unique année qu'il passerait à Poudlard. Tout le monde sauf Hermione qui n'avait pas détaché les yeux du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier semblait en effet très mal en point. Il était plus pâle, beaucoup plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et fixait le nouvel élève avec un air… Un air indéfinissable mais qui n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. Un silence pesant régnait toujours.

« Je vous demande de réserver un bon accueil à Mlle Davenport et à Mr Radcliffe. Un nouvel emploi du temps vous sera distribué indiquant les heures de Culture Moldue qui ont été ajoutées. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit et une bonne journée ».

Les conversations reprirent et le professeur Rogue quitta précipitamment la Grande Salle par la porte réservée aux enseignants.

« Il est mignon, non ? »

« Hein ? Qui ça ? », s'enquit une Hermione complètement perdue en reportant son attention sur son amie.

« Ben le nouveau, Simon ! »

« Je sais pas, j'ai pas fait attention. Je te crois sur parole : si tu l'appelles par son prénom sans même le connaître, c'est qu'il doit vraiment l'être. »

« Châtain clair avec de magnifiques yeux noirs. Tu aimes les yeux noirs, non ? », déclara malicieusement Lucy, sans allusion aucune au professeur Rogue, bien entendu.

« Draco devrait-il s'inquiéter ? »

« C'est pour toi, que je chasse, là, pas pour moi ! »

« Je te rappelle que j'ai un autre serpentard en vue. Le seul qui soit potable, d'ailleurs… »

« Sauf Draco, évidemment. »

« Si tu veux… », répondit Hermione, l'air un peu ailleurs, « tu trouves pas que le professeur Rogue a eu une attitude étrange en voyant arriver Radcliffe ? »

« Aucune idée, je crois que tu es la seule à préférer poser les yeux sur le professeur le plus hideux de la création plutôt que sur ce nouvel Apollon, Hermione. »

« Je suis d'accord pour dire que c'est un con mais il n'est pas hideux, il a un… Un je-ne-sais-quoi… »

« Mais tu vas sortir avec Marius qui, lui, n'a pas de « je-ne-sais-quoi », fit ironiquement remarqué son amie.

« Absolument. Parce que Marius, lui, n'est pas un sale con raciste, froid et prétentieux. »

« Ouaw, tu lui en veux vraiment, à Rogue ! »

« Le _professeur_ Rogue. »

« Comment une première de la classe dans ton genre, incapable d'impolitesse même envers le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, va oser flirter avec Marius Malfoy, Serpentard rebelle et sexy en diable, le meilleur parti de l'école après mon Draco ? J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

« Eh bien ouvre grand les yeux, McCulkin ! »

Sur ce, sans rien avoir avalé de son petit-déjeuner, Hermione se leva. Le timing était tel que Lucy crut que son amie était sur le point de se rendre sur le champ à la table des Serpentards pour allumer Marius. La jeune fille se contenta en réalité de quitter dignement la salle en se maudissant d'être exactement celle que son amie avait décrite : une intello coincée, bon chic bon genre, toujours polie, bien sous tout rapport. Elle pétait un câble, des fois, elle prenait des risques, de temps en temps, il lui arrivait de se lâcher, mais tout ce qu'elle faisait par accident ne la définissait pas, loin de là. Si elle avait été un mec, elle aurait su ce qui lui manquait : les couilles. Mais que manque-t-il à une fille pour qu'elle soit une femme ? Hermione se désespérait de pouvoir dépasser un jour l'image de la petite fille bien propre qu'elle donnait à voir aux autres. C'est que cette gamine-là, elle l'était encore un peu. Comment s'en défaire ? En ayant un copain, sûrement. Ce serait un bon début. Tout partirait de là, elle en avait l'intime conviction. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à apprendre à flirter, et vite.

**…**

**POV Lucy**

Je crois qu'Hermione va péter un câble. Elle est censée se concentrer sur Marius mais elle détache pas son regard du professeur Rogue. Il faut dire qu'il se fait draguer dur par la nouvelle prof. Et vas-y que je t'envoie un sourire en coin, et que je te pose la main sur l'épaule et que j'entortille mes cheveux, et que j'éclate de rire comme dans une pub Freedent. Y a pas à dire, la garce sait y faire. Hermione devrait peut-être lui demander des cours. Je crois qu'elle est même plus douée que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! C'est une belle femme, cette Davenport, il faut l'avouer. Alors pourquoi se jeter sur _Rogue_ ? C'est vrai, quoi, il est pas franchement canon ! Ah mais oui, d'après Hermione, il a un « je-ne-sais-quoi »… La seule possibilité pour qu'une traînée dans le genre de la Davenport tombe dans les bras d'un glaçon comme Rogue, c'est que le « je-ne-sais-quoi » en question soit une grosse vous-savez-quoi. Elle doit avoir un sacré coup d'œil, pour avoir pu repérer ça entre le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner. Une prédatrice, y a pas de doute. Hermione devient de plus en plus rouge, je devrais peut-être détourner son attention de ce spectacle navrant…

**…**

« Dis, Hermione, t'en es où, avec Marius ? »

« Nulle part », répondit cette dernière, le regard toujours rivé à la table des professeurs.

« T'avais pourtant l'air décidé à le faire tomber dans tes filets, ce matin… »

« Je n'allais pas arriver à mes fins en une matinée, Lucy », répliqua la jeune fille, manifestement agacée.

« T'as tenté quelque chose au moins, une première approche ? »

« … »

« Wouhouuu ! »

« … »

Lucy braqua de nouveau son regard sur le professeur Rogue et comprit pourquoi la jeune sorcière était dans l'incapacité complète de lui répondre : Wilma susurrait quelque chose à l'oreille du professeur et ce dernier devait apprécier car il ne tentait pas de la repousser et ne fronçait pas même les sourcils. C'était déjà beaucoup, de sa part, presqu'une déclaration d'amour. Une déclaration d'amour en public, qui plus est. En effet, les deux sorcières n'étaient pas les seules à profiter du spectacle et bientôt, dès la fin du déjeuner, une rumeur se mit à circuler : le professeur Rogue et Melle Davenport auraient fait leurs études ensemble à Poudlard, ils auraient eu une aventure à l'époque et ils seraient tous les deux prêts à remettre le couvert. Par conséquent, Hermione fut d'une humeur de chien pendant plusieurs jours et elle envoya bouler Marius à chaque fois qu'il tenta de lui adresser la parole, technique de drague quelque peu risquée, il faut l'admettre. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que la soi-disant relation entre Hermione et Draco était complètement passée à la trappe. La concernée n'en était pas franchement ravie, cependant : elle se disait qu'à tout prendre, mieux valait être une salope plutôt qu'une sainte-ni-touche.

**…**

« Je m'ennuie, Lucy ! »

« Arrête tes jérémiades et matte les petits culs ! »

Hermione faillit s'étouffer dans son punch.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh, tu es si innocente, Granger ! L'un des intérêts principaux de ces petites fêtes inter-maisons c'est quand même que certains mecs ne portent plus de robes. Par conséquent, leurs postérieurs sont exposés aux regards carnassiers des filles. »

Son amie, yeux écarquillés, bouche grande ouverte, fut encore une fois – car cela arrivait souvent – dans l'incapacité de lui répondre.

« Eh oui, il n'y a pas que les mains, qui soient sexy ! », poursuivit Lucy en ponctuant sa remarque d'un clinc d'œil coquin.

« … »

« Hermione, remets-toi voyons ! C'est pourtant dans la nature des choses : les mecs louchent sur nos seins et nous reluquons leur cul. C'est un droit que les femmes ont acquis à la force de leur poignet ! »

« Tu deviens vraiment dégoûtante, McCulkin ! »

« Mais je te parle de révolution sexuelle, là ! »

Hermione se leva, se planta devant son amie, sortit sa baguette et, d'un Wingardium Leviosa informulé, fit léviter le verre de punch de Lucy hors de sa portée.

« Je crois surtout que tu as trop bu ! »

Lucy tenta de se lever du fauteuil dans lequel elle était paresseusement – bien qu'élégamment – enfoncée mais elle y retomba lamentablement.

« C'est bien ce que je disais ! Et Draco n'est même pas encore arrivé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de toi ? »

« Les Serpentards soignent leurs entrées, c'est bien connu ! », répliqua une Lucy boudeuse tout en suivant son verre des yeux, à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait l'air de s'amuser comme une folle. Mais son attention fut détournée vers le tableau qui marquait l'entrée de la tour des Serdaigles : les Serpentards faisaient leur entrée. Comme la rumeur sur sa liaison avec une Gryffondor, qui plus est amie d'Harry Potter, s'était dissipée, Draco avait retrouvé sa place dans la hiérarchie de la maison des serpents. Par conséquent, en bon chef de troupe, il ouvrait la marche, un sourire conquérant aux lèvres. A sa droite se tenait son ami Blaise Zabini et à sa gauche le petit nouveau, Simon Radcliffe. Marius Malfoy, qui n'était jamais vraiment entré dans les grâces de son neveu, venait seulement ensuite. Le groupe marqua une pause, comme pour mieux se faire admirer, avant de se disperser dans la Salle Commune de leurs hôtes. Simon engagea la conversation avec Draco ce qui empêcha ce dernier de tenter de rejoindre discrètement sa petite amie. Il lui jetait de temps à autres des coups d'œil désespérés, cependant.

« C'est vrai qu'il a un beau cul, Malfoy », fit remarquer Hermione à Lucy.

Cette dernière lui fit les gros yeux comme pour lui dire quelque chose. Hermione fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

« Ben quoi ? »

« Derrière toi … », murmura Lucy entre ses dents.

« Alors comme ça, j'ai un beau cul ? », s'enquit Marius, prenant pour lui la remarque qu'Hermione destinait en fait à Draco.

Surprise, la jeune fille fit volte-face et perdit du même coup le contrôle de son Wingardium Leviosa. Le verre de punch vola au-dessus de sa tête et de celle de Marius, qui l'observait d'un air goguenard, un sourire arrogant plaqué sur les lèvres. Il alla finir sa course à l'autre bout de la salle où il se déversa entièrement sur la tête du nouveau, sous les yeux ébahis de Draco.

« Oh, oh … »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je te protègerai des représailles », affirma Marius en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui répondre que non merci, elle savait très bien se défendre toute seule mais elle se rappela à temps qu'elle était censé flirter et non se comporter comme l'équivalent féminin du professeur Rogue.

« J'aurais bien besoin d'un garde du corps, en effet », dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents et en triturant une mèche de ses cheveux dans une tentative désespérée d'imiter Melle Davenport.

Elle fut étonnée de voir que sa toute première tentative de flirt avait fait mouche : une étincelle qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue s'était allumée dans les yeux de Marius. Aucun doute n'était possible, il avait basculé en mode séduction. Il était sur le point de l'inviter à danser, Hermione en était sûre, mais apparut à ce moment-là un Radcliffe furieux et dégoulinant.

« Dis donc, la péronnelle, quand on est pas capable de maîtriser un sort de première année, ON EVITE DE LE LANCER ! »

Hermione, effarée, le fixa sans dire mot et puis ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle éclata de rire. Malheureusement pour le pauvre garçon, toute la salle la suivit et ce fut bientôt l'hilarité générale. Humilié, Radcliffe adressa à la jeune fille un regard glacial avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la Salle Commune. En le voyant partir ainsi, la jeune Gryffondor eut un pincement au cœur. Elle lança un regard d'excuse à Marius et partit à sa poursuite.

**…**

« Eh, attends ! », s'écria une Hermione essoufflée en rattrapant le Serpentard au détour d'un couloir.

Ce dernier poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Elle marcha donc à ses côtés durant quelques minutes, sans rien oser dire. N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Déstabilisée par son regard, la sorcière bégaya :

« Je… je… »

« Magne-toi, j'ai pas toute la nuit et j'aimerais autant me débarrasser de ce punch tout collant, si ça t'embête pas ! »

Soudainement ragaillardie par le ton hargneux du sorcier, Hermione répliqua durement :

« Tu connais pas les sorts de nettoyage ou quoi ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda, l'air soudainement interdit. La jeune fille soupira et leva sa baguette en se disant que décidément, il fallait tout faire soi-même. Elle s'attendait à ce que Radcliffe la remercie mais ce fut loin d'être le cas.

« Comment as-tu osé lever la baguette sur moi, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? », hurla-t-il complètement hors de lui.

« Mais enfin, je voulais juste t'aider ! », répliqua Hermione, effarée par tant d'ingratitude.

« J'ai pas besoin de la pitié d'une cruche dans ton genre ! »

« C'était pas de la pitié mais de la sollicitude et puis je suis pas une cruche ! »

« Je t'ai vu papillonner des yeux devant ce Marius Malfoy, t'es qu'une sale gourde maladroite ! »

« Je papillonne des yeux devant qui je veux, quand je veux et où je veux, d'abord ! »

« J'aurais jamais du venir de toute manière, y a que des débiles dans ce genre de soirées ! »

« La preuve ! », lança Hermione en pointant le jeune homme du doigt.

« Une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi ne devrait même pas oser pointer du doigt un Sang-Pur de mon rang ! »

« J'adore tout ce qui est interdit, c'est trop bête, hein ? »

« Non mais vous avez fini, tous les deux, vous allez ameuter tout Poudlard ! Je vous rappelle qu'à une heure pareille, vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs respectifs ! Si Rusard vous trouve là tous les deux, il va s'imaginer une escapade en amoureux et vous serez partis pour des mois et des mois d'heures de colle ! », s'écria avec autorité une élève de septième année.

Hermione demeura muette mais il en fallait plus pour faire taire son camarade.

« Plutôt mourir que sortir avec cette furie toute ébouriffée ! Et puis t'es qui, toi, pour nous faire la morale ? »

« Je suis la préfète en chef, pauvre idiot ! Je ne te retire pas de points, mais c'est seulement parce que t'es nouveau. Maintenant, déguerpissez tous les deux ! HORS DE MA VUE ! »

Les deux jeunes gens ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se dépêchèrent de disparaître dans les escaliers les plus proches. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence, bien qu'aucune de leur Salle Commune ne se trouvât dans cette direction. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione le réalisa et fit demi-tour en se demandant si elle devait oui ou non aller retrouver Marius pour reprendre les choses là où elle les avait laissées. Radcliffe fit de même en conservant cependant une distance raisonnable entre lui et la jeune Gryffondor. Il ne faudrait pas que les gens s'imaginent des choses, à les voir déambuler dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, seuls tous les deux.

C'est ainsi qu'ils firent de nouveau leur entrée dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Hermione eut un sourire en coin en réalisant que ni Lucy ni Draco ne se trouvaient plus dans les parages. Ce sourire s'effaça bien vite, cependant, lorsqu'elle vit Marius danser un slow langoureux avec une charmante Poufsouffle. Furieuse, elle agrippa Radcliffe par le poignet, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'esquiver. Elle l'entraîna alors sur la piste de danse et rit à gorge déployée avant de déclarer, en passant les bras autour de son coup : « Simon, tu es tellement drôle, ah ah ah ! ». Le Simon en question s'apprêtait à la repousser violemment mais elle plaqua son corps contre le sien, posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Si tu joues le jeu, je ferai ce que tu veux… ». Le jeune homme hocha la tête, intéressé par la proposition : il adorait que les gens lui soient redevables, ces gens-là se révélaient toujours infiniment utiles.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

Alors, alors ? A la hauteur de vos espérances ?**  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Premières neiges

Ouh là là, je sens que ce chapitre va vous plaire: enfin un premier rapprochement significatif entre Hermione et Severus! Je me suis beaucoup appliquée à écrire cet épisode essentiel de la fic alors j'espère que ça fera battre vos coeurs d'incurables romantiques! ^^ **  
**

**Chapitre 10: Premières neiges, premiers baisers**

« Les sorts de nettoyage ne sont apparus qu'en 1984. Leur inventeur, un certain Ned Comb, nous a bien simplifié la vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le professeur Flitwick toussota, gêné qu'aucun élève ne daigne lui répondre. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il s'échinait à essayer de les faire réagir, sans succès. Il jetait de temps à autres des coups d'œil désespérés à Hermione, la seule à participer en règle générale. Malheureusement, sans que le pauvre professeur ne sache pourquoi, la jeune fille semblait faire exception à ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que sa meilleure élève était trop occupée pour remarquer ses signaux de détresse. En effet, le cours d'enchantements était en commun avec les Serpentards et la sorcière n'avait de cesse de fusiller Marius Malfoy du regard. Elle revoyait et revoyait encore la cuisante humiliation dont elle avait été victime la veille au soir : ce salop ne l'avait même pas vue lorsqu'elle s'était frottée à Radcliffe comme la dernière des garces ! Elle se méprisait tellement d'être allée jusque là, d'être tombée aussi bas, et penser qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour rien la rendait tout bonnement malade. Sans compter qu'elle avait des sueurs froides lorsqu'elle pensait à ce que Radcliffe allait bien pouvoir exiger d'elle en contrepartie.

Comme Lucy avait terminé la soirée on ne sait où en compagnie de Draco, elle n'était au courant de rien. Hermione n'avait pas osé lui raconter mais la jeune femme se doutait que quelque chose devait s'être produit après que son amie se soit lancée à la poursuite de cet étrange élève de Serpentard qui avait intégré l'école quelques jours auparavant. Assise à côté d'Hermione, elle lui lançait des coups d'œil inquiets en se demandant pourquoi elle semblait tant en vouloir à Marius. Plus le cours avançait et plus les hypothèses que la jeune fille échafaudait tournaient au film d'horreur. Le jeune homme lui avait-il montré son vrai visage, celui qui plaisait si peu à Draco ? Etait-il un vampire ? L'avait-il agressée ? C'est donc dans un état d'angoisse extrême qu'elle accueillit la fin du cours. Une fois sorties de la salle de classe, elle s'empressa d'inonder Hermione de questions.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione, tu as l'air étrange, depuis ce matin ! Est-ce que Marius t'a fait du mal ? Ou Radcliffe ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Hermione sut qu'elle allait être obligée de tout raconter à son amie. Elle s'absorba dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux, et passa aux aveux.

(…)

« … Et finalement, Radcliffe m'a plantée en pleine piste de danse à la fin de la chanson, Marius a continué de roucouler avec sa Poufsouffle et moi je suis restée à les fixer comme une idiote. Je me suis retrouvée dans notre dortoir avant d'avoir pu dire ouf, je ne me souviens même pas avoir fait le chemin. Je suppose que je me suis enfuie et que j'ai couru tout du long. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis écroulée sur mon lit, essoufflée et que j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. »

Durant le récit, les deux amies avaient continué de marcher. Sans se concerter, elles s'étaient retrouvées dans le parc et s'étaient installées sur un banc. Après qu'Hermione ai eu fini son histoire, le silence était retombé. Les mains étroitement entrelacées sur ses genoux, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, la jeune fille se sentait vraiment très mal à l'aise. Son amie devait avoir une bien piètre image d'elle après ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter. Elle se faisait honte ! Lucy avait eu raison, raison depuis le début : elle avait essayé d'être une autre. Tout ce qui lui arrivait était sa faute, rien que sa faute, sa faute à elle. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Lucy brisa le silence.

« Hermione, regarde-moi. »

La concernée leva lentement les yeux mais ne put se décider à les fixer dans ceux de son amie. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc sur une fleur, qu'elle apercevait par-dessus l'épaule droite de Lucy. Plantée là, au milieu d'une grande étendue de gazon parsemée par endroit de feuilles mortes, elle devait être la seule à des kilomètres à la ronde, l'automne avait depuis longtemps pris ses droits sur le parc.

« Hermione », poursuivit Lucy, « j'ai besoin que tu répondes à cette question : es-tu amoureuse de Marius Malfoy ? »

La jeune fille fut tellement étonnée qu'elle planta son regard droit dans celui de Lucy, lâchant la fleur du regard, cette fleur qui s'épanouissait tranquillement dans son paysage chaotique. Elle se perdit dans le si beau bleu des yeux de son amie, des yeux si inquiets, si compréhensifs, ceux d'une véritable amie. Alors la honte déferla en elle et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Non, non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Il est beau et il est gentil et… Mais non. Si seulement… J'ai tellement honte, si tu savais ! », s'écria-t-elle, rendue hésitante par la grande confusion qui régnait en elle.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, si _toi_ tu savais le nombre de fois où _moi_ j'ai tenté un truc dans ce genre et où je me suis faite humiliée ! »

« Toi, te faire humilier ? J'en doute ! »

« Mais pour qui tu me prends, Hermione ? Bien sûr que je fais des erreurs ! J'en ai même fait tellement qu'il est probable que certaines me soient sorties de la mémoire ! Et tu sais quoi, pas plus tard que ce soir, je te raconte toutes celles dont je me souviens ! Après ça, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux, je te le garantis ! », assura Lucy en lui faisait un clinc d'œil complice.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son sourire fut certes pâlichon, tout tremblant et teinté des nombreuses larmes qu'elle avait versées, mais ce fut bien assez pour Lucy, qui poussa un cri de victoire, les deux mains levées vers le ciel. C'est alors que les deux sorcières sentirent des touches fraîches et mouillées leur tomber sur la tête. Elles frissonnèrent en cœur et crurent qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir. Dans un même mouvement, elles levèrent les yeux et elles réalisèrent qu'il neigeait. Bientôt, des flocons de neige se mirent à tourbillonner dans le ciel gris de novembre et à filer un beau gilet de laine blanche qui viendrait recouvrir le vert du parc durant tout l'hiver.

Elles étaient les seules dehors, les seules donc à profiter de la première chute de neige de la saison. Elles avaient en effet séché le cours de potions sans même s'en apercevoir ! Leurs camarades, enfermés dans les cachots, ne savaient même pas ce qu'ils loupaient ! Les autres, dispersés dans tout le château, profitaient du spectacle tout en feignant d'écouter leur cours alors que, déjà, l'excitation les gagnait. Par la fenêtre, ils pouvaient sans doute voir deux petites silhouettes arborant des écharpes jaune et rouge. Elles se poursuivaient à travers tout le parc, ne s'arrêtant que le temps de ramasser la neige qui irait invariablement s'écraser sur le dos de l'autre.

Essoufflées, les deux amies décidèrent de faire une trêve et se laissèrent toutes les deux tomber dans l'herbe.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« On n'était pas censées être en cours, en ce moment ? »

La jeune fille, qui ne cessait de sourire depuis que la neige avait commencé à tomber, ne sembla pas plus alarmée que ça.

« J'en sais rien, il est quelle heure ? »

« Dix heures et demie. »

« Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on devrait être en potions, dans les cachots… »

Tout à coup, elle se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux, un rire de soulagement, de pression qui retombe, un rire aussi pétillant qu'une bulle de champagne. Si léger, qu'il s'éleva jusqu'au ciel et se mit à tourbillonner au milieu des flocons.

« Aucun vis-à-vis sur le parc, ça c'est sûr », ajouta Lucy, déjà gagnée par un rire qui secoua son ventre de soubresauts avant de rejoindre celui d'Hermione, haut, très haut dans le ciel gris à poids blancs.

Elles restèrent là, à rire et rire alors que la pluie de neige s'intensifiait, que le vent faisait voler leurs cheveux et que personne, personne d'autre qu'elles, ne se trouvait dans le parc. Tout cela pour elles. Peu à peu, leur rires se calmèrent, un silence s'installa, uniquement troublé par le vent qui sifflait violemment à leurs oreilles. Hermione tourna la tête vers Lucy.

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« Non… »

« Tu vas me trouver idiote… »

« Mais non, vas-y, parle ! »

« J'ai…j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est mit à neiger rien que pour moi… »

« Ce n'est pas si idiot que ça… Sauf que c'est pour _moi_, qu'il neige ! »

Hermione se redressa d'un coup, révoltée par les paroles de son amie.

« Quoi ? Mais non, tu vois bien que les nuages ont voulu me consoler ! »

Lucy se redressa à son tour.

« Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Elle sortit une grosse boule de neige qu'elle avait soigneusement cachée derrière son dos et n'eut aucune pitié envers son amie, qui se la prit en plein visage. Lucy partit en courant et Hermione se lança à ses trousses en hurlant à pleins poumons, sachant très bien que personne ne pourrait l'entendre.

…

« Tu sais que je t'ai entendue ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je t'ai entendue hurler, on aurait dit une folle ! »

« Parce que tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendue m'insulter en allemand, McCulkin ? »

« C'est bien parce que tu pouvais m'entendre, que je l'ai fait en _allemand_, Granger ! »

Les deux sorcières avaient fait un détour par leur dortoir pour se changer et elles étaient en route pour la Grande Salle. Aucune des deux ne pensait aux conséquences de leur petite escapade, qui s'était tout de même soldée par un gros rhume, du moins pour Hermione. La pauvre ne quittait plus son écharpe et passait son temps à éternuer. Des conséquences plus graves se profilèrent cependant lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en vue du Grand Hall. Là, les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall les attendait de pieds ferme, leur bouchant l'accès à la Grande Salle. Les deux amies s'arrêtèrent brusquement et échangèrent un regard paniqué. Comme elles ne bougeaient plus, leurs professeurs s'empressèrent de venir à leur rencontre. Hermione croisa le regard de son professeur de potions, si froid, si indifférent. Son cœur se serra. Lucy, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie. Hermione détourna les yeux en regrettant déjà le moment où elles s'amusaient dans la neige, aussi insouciantes que des enfants. Lucy se pencha pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Ne te laisse pas démoraliser pour une histoire de mec. Ignore-le à ton tour et il te mangera dans la main, tu verras. »

Mais bientôt, une McGonagall furieuse se planta devant elles, suivie de son imperturbable collègue.

« Le professeur Rogue ici présent est venu me prévenir que vous n'avez pas assisté à son cours de ce matin. Veuillez vous expliquer, jeunes filles, et vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse ! »

Ignorant royalement Rogue, Hermione planta son regard dans celui de McGonagall, plus perçant que jamais, mais bien inoffensif en comparaison de celui du professeur de potions.

« Tout est de ma faute, madame : je me suis sentie mal après le cours d'enchantements. Lucy a insisté pour me conduire à l'infirmerie mais … »

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, sa cloison nasale l'irritait affreusement, elle était sûre qu'elle allait éternuer, ce qu'elle fit avec force bruit.

« Excusez-moi. Bref, j'ai refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je lui ai dit que j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air. Elle m'a accompagnée au cas où il m'arrive quelque chose et nous sommes sorties dans le parc. Là, il s'est mit à neiger, ça a détourné notre attention. Quand on a regardé l'heure, le cours de potions avait déjà commencé depuis un moment et nous n'avons pas osé arriver avec tant de retard alors… »

« Alors vous avez préféré sécher les cours et être les premières à profiter de la neige, comme je vous comprend, mesdemoiselles. Malheureusement pour vous, vous vous trouvez dans une école, non dans un centre de loisir, on suit des COURS, ici, on ne joue pas dans la neige comme des gamins de TROIS ANS ! »

Le professeur McGonagall, pas dupe du tout, avait bien du mal à garder son calme, en témoignait son œil gauche qui tiquait de temps à autres, avec la même régularité que la trotteuse d'une montre. Le professeur Rogue, de son côté, arborait un petit sourire satisfait qui ne plut pas du tout à Hermione. Elle s'autorisa par conséquent à lui adresser un regard noir, oubliant qu'elle n'était pas censé faire preuve d'autant d'irrespect à l'égard d'un professeur, aussi irritant soit-il. D'ailleurs, la contre-attaque dudit professeur, fut rapide et fulgurante.

« Si vous le permettez, Minerva, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de séparer ces deux _gamines_ durant leurs heures de retenue. Je pourrais prendre en charge celles de miss Granger et vous celles de miss… Comment est-ce déjà ? »

« McCulkin », lâcha Lucy sans même se formaliser. Elle affronta son professeur du regard avec une froideur exemplaire. Lorsqu'on s'en prenait à ses amis, elle était capable de se blinder avec soin pour mieux repérer les failles de son adversaire en vue de s'y infiltrer dès que l'occasion se présentait. Et l'occasion se présentait _toujours_.

Hermione, de son côté, n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on la traite de gamine. Surtout que Rogue l'avait fixée elle en particulier en prononçant ce mot, elle pouvait en jurer. C'était lui le gamin ! Seul un enfant s'amuserait à lancer des pics sous couvert d'autorité professorale et à s'amuser ainsi de la déconfiture de son adversaire. En ce moment, il ne valait pas mieux que ses stupides élèves de Serpentard, toujours à chercher la provocation ! Ce qui la rassurait, cependant, c'était que son besoin d'affrontement avait forcé Rogue à se défaire de son habituelle indifférence. Pour n'afficher que haine et mépris à son égard, mais tout de même. Se souvenant du conseil de Lucy, Hermione ne lui accorda pas un regard, et fixa son attention sur le professeur de métamorphose.

« Vous avez raison, mon cher Severus, une retenue n'est pas une retenue si deux amies peuvent se distraire l'une l'autre. Je vous laisse vous charger de miss Granger. Quant à vous, mademoiselle », poursuivit-elle en fixant Lucy avec sévérité, « je vous donne rendez-vous ce soir à vingt heures précises dans mon bureau. Ne soyez pas en retard ! ».

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans la Grande Salle, laissant les deux adolescentes en compagnie du professeur Rogue.

« Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous, miss… McCulkin ? Allez donc déjeuner ! »

Hermione lança un regard paniqué à son amie qui s'éloigna docilement en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse. Tout le monde était en train de manger, par conséquent le Grand Hall était désert et la jeune fille fixa un regard méfiant sur son professeur. Elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle, son cœur s'emballa. Elle aimait tellement son odeur : un mélange de musc et d'épices et son shampoing… Son shampoing lui rappelait la fois où… La sorcière poussa un éternuement tonitruant ce qui, non seulement, mit un terme à ses divagations mais fit aussi reculer le professeur Rogue.

« Serait-ce trop vous demander que d'éviter de me cracher dessus, miss Granger ? »

Hermione se força à respirer un grand coup avant de répondre, histoire d'avoir l'air parfaitement calme, parfaitement indifférente, pas amoureuse pour un sou de cet homme détestable alors qu'il la rendait complètement folle.

« Excusez-moi, professeur, à quelle heure voulez-vous que je vienne à votre bureau pour la retenue ? »

Elle avait parlé d'un ton poli et professionnel, sans aucune fioriture, sans laisser percer un seul sentiment, pas même ce trouble qu'elle ressentait avec tant d'intensité. Elle se félicita intérieurement et fut ravie de déceler une petite étincelle qui ressemblait à de la déception dans le regard noir de son professeur.

« Nous ne nous retrouverons pas dans mon bureau mais à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il neige tôt, cette année et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire ma dernière cueillette avant l'hiver. Vous m'aiderez donc à récolter ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Il y eut un petit silence, comme si le sorcier luttait intérieurement pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire. Finalement, il poussa un soupir de résignation, si imperceptible qu'Hermione ne l'entendit même pas, et ajouta : « Habillez-vous chaudement ».

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il contourna la jeune fille et traversa le hall avant de s'engager dans l'escalier qui descendait aux cachots. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de déjeuner.

Hermione, le regard fixé sur les escaliers dans lesquels Rogue avait disparu, se força à ne pas s'inquiéter. S'il voulait sauter un repas, c'était son problème après tout ! Elle lâcha les escaliers des yeux et s'empressa de rejoindre Lucy à la table des Gryffondors, où Harry et Ron la pressaient de questions. Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, ils concentrèrent leur attention sur elle.

« Enfin, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sécher les cours ? », commença Harry.

« Surtout _ce_ cours », poursuivit Ron, « Rogue doit être furieux ! »

« Le _professeur_ Rogue va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne l'avons pas traumatisé autant que tu sembles le penser. »

« Mais enfin, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? », ajouta Ginny.

« Les cours, c'est pas tout, dans la vie, vous savez ! », répliqua-t-elle.

Ses trois amis la regardèrent comme si elle était une extra-terrestre.

« Hermione, je sais pas si tu te souviens mais les cours, _c'est_ toute ta vie ! », insista Ron, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Les cours _étaient_ toute ma vie », corrigea la jeune fille sans se démonter.

« Arrête de jouer les rebelles, enfin, surtout de cette manière ! Tu risques vraiment de t'attirer des ennuis », déclara Harry en la couvant d'un regard inquiet.

« Vous exagérez un peu, là », intervint Lucy, « Hermione ne va pas se transformer en délinquante, elle se sentait mal, elle avait besoin de décompresser, on est sorties pour parler, on n'a pas vu le temps passer, et voilà, c'est tout. »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, Hermione ? », s'enquit Ginny.

« Maintenant, ça va très bien, et c'est tout ce qui compte », assena la jeune fille sur un ton qui n'autorisait aucune réplique.

Ron, Harry et Ginny s'entreregardèrent mais ils ne prononcèrent plus une parole. Le silence s'installa. Finalement, Lucy engagea la conversation sur un sujet sans danger : le prochain match de Quidditch qui allait opposer les Serdaigles aux Serpentards.

…

« Hermione ! »

La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait : Marius ! Elle voulut accélérer le pas pour lui fausser compagnie, malheureusement ses jambes n'étaient pas d'accord. Elle fut donc incapable de faire un pas de plus et n'eut d'autre choix que d'attendre que le jeune homme la rejoigne.

« Eh, tu n'es pas revenue à la fête, hier soir ! Radcliffe ne t'a pas fait de mal, au moins ? »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, et aussi parfaitement hypocrite : c'était décidé, ses mauvaises actions de la veille ne seraient pas vaines. Elle avait là une chance de renverser la vapeur et elle était bien déterminée à ne pas la laisser filer !

« Oh non, t'en fais pas, on a même dansé ! Très sympa, ce type, finalement ! Et vachement mignon, si tu veux mon avis… »

« Alors t'es revenue, je ne t'ai même pas vue ! »

« Moi, je t'ai très bien vu, en revanche ! Même si tu étais tellement collé à cette fille de Poufsouffle que j'ai failli vous confondre avec un monstre à deux têtes ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai rendez-vous avec Simon… »

« Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? »

« Ben oui, c'est qu'on est très proches, depuis hier… »

Soudain, Hermione eut l'impression désagréable que Marius fixait quelque chose, juste derrière elle. Il avait l'air plutôt gêné. Intriguée, elle se retourna et vit avec horreur Radcliffe en train de rouler une pelle à une pouffe de Serpentard. Les mecs étaient vraiment tous les mêmes ! Elle avait pourtant eu l'impression que le jeune homme était plutôt du genre glaçon sans aucune expérience, nul en relations sociales, pas encore assez mûr pour être intéressé par autre chose que par ses études. Peut-être que c'était elle, le problème… Peut-être que les mecs ne s'intéressaient pas à elle de _cette_ manière parce qu'elle ne leur plaisait pas et non parce qu'ils étaient coureurs ou pas encore prêts. Cette soudaine illumination lui mit un sérieux coup au moral. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et fit de nouveau face à Marius qui avait l'air désolé pour elle. Il ressentait de la pitié, c'était clair. Elle, Hermione Granger, elle était pathétique. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'ajouter quoi que ce soit avant de s'éloigner, la tête haute et sans courir. Sans courir, surtout, pour ne pas donner l'impression de fuir.

…

**POV Hermione**

J'envie Lucy, tellement. Elle a beau me dire qu'elle n'est pas parfaite, tout ce que je vois, moi, c'est à quel point elle est heureuse. A quel point elle l'est _maintenant_. Quand est-ce que je le serai, moi, heureuse ? Tant d'embuches avant le bonheur, la stabilité, la satisfaction de savoir qui on est, celle d'être aimé pour ce que l'on est. Lucy a tout ça : elle s'accepte sans conditions, elle a Draco, qui l'aime plus que tout, j'en suis certaine. Moi, j'ai des amis. Oui, c'est important, les amis. Mais c'est tout. Personne ne ma jamais aimée _plus_. Et moi, j'ai besoin de ça, de ce _plus_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi aussi violemment, concernant Marius et Radcliffe. Le premier, je ne l'aime pas, le second, je ne le connais pas vraiment. Mais je suis jalouse, tellement jalouse : tout semble facile, pour eux. Je tourne les yeux trente secondes et les voilà collé-serrés à une fille quelconque. Moi, je n'ai droit à _rien_. J'aime quelqu'un, c'est vrai, mais cette personne est inaccessible. Je me sens comme cette fleur qui était encore là ce matin, malgré l'automne, malgré le vent, malgré le froid. Elle n'a pas du survivre aux chutes de neige. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, bien sûr ! Ce sont j'ai peur, c'est de flétrir, parce que je ne m'aime pas, parce que _personne_ ne m'aime.

…

L'état d'Hermione avait empiré tout le long de la journée, Lucy était même sûre que son amie avait un peu de fièvre. En attendant que l'heure de leurs retenues respectives n'arrive, les deux amies se réchauffaient devant la cheminée dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Hermione reniflait pitoyablement, elle avait les joues très rouges, les yeux brillants et refusait obstinément de se rendre à l'infirmerie, ce dont tentait de la persuader Lucy depuis une bonne demi heure.

« Et dire que ta retenue a lieu dans la Forêt Interdite ! Tu vas attraper la mort ! Madame Pomfresh te dispenserait de cette retenue, si elle voyait ton état ! »

« Sans doute… », approuva la jeune fille.

« Si j'étais à ta place, je peux te dire que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde ! »

« Mais tu n'es pas à ma place ! »

« Merlin, on dirait presque que ça te fait plaisir, de te promener dans le froid une nuit de pleine lune dans la Forêt Interdite en compagnie du professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard ! »

« … »

« J'ai mis dans le mille, on dirait ! »

« Oui, et tu le sais très bien. Tu le savais avant même de prononcer cette phrase. Ca peut te sembler pathétique, mais il est hors de question que je loupe une occasion de me trouver seule en compagnie de l'homme que… de l'homme que… »

« Que tu aimes, tu peux le dire quand même ! »

« N…non, c'est p…pas, c'est pas ça, je v…vais éternuer ! HAAATCHHOOUUUMM ! »

« C'est pas très sexy, une fille enrhumée, tu sais… »

« Je m'en fiche ! », s'écria Hermione, plus têtue que jamais.

« Comme tu voudras… N'oublie pas d'emporter des mouchoirs, quand même ! »

« Arrête de jouer les mamans, je sais très bien m'occuper de moi. »

« En fait, cette idée de promenade sous la lune, dans un endroit sinistre avec un type tout aussi sinistre, c'est plutôt romantique, maintenant que j'y pense… »

« T'es vraiment tordue… »

« Je sais ! »

« Je préfère m'en aller avant que tu ne me sortes d'autres idioties ! »

« T'as bien mis un pull, en-dessous de ta robe ? »

« Lucy ! »

« Oh, ça va, j'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère, moi ! »

« S'il arrive quelque chose, ce sera au _professeur_ _Rogue_ de me ramasser à la petite cuillère, pas à toi ! »

« Aaah mais t'avais tout prévu en fait : tu t'évanouis pendant la colle, le professeur Rogue est inquiet, il baisse sa garde, te serre tout contre lui pour te réchauffer, t'embrasse en espérant te réveiller comme Blanche Neige ou la Belle au Bois Dormant… »

« Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est tout à fait crédible ! A tout à l'heure ! »

**POV Lucy**

Je la regarde partir, comme ça, malgré tout je m'inquiète. L'humour m'aide à gérer mes émotions mais elles finissent toujours par remonter à la surface. N'est-il pas de mon devoir de faire part de mes inquiétudes au professeur McGonagall ? Et si le professeur Rogue se comportait comme un irresponsable ? Il est si imprévisible, trop obnubilé par sa propre personne. Il est tout à fait capable de ne même pas remarquer l'état d'Hermione, de la perdre en pleine forêt, de la mettre en danger… Non, je divague là ! Tout va très bien se passer ! Le professeur Rogue est un adulte, peu importe qu'il partage ou non les sentiments d'Hermione. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, qu'elle soit pour lui une simple élève ou bien plus, il n'aura aucune excuse. Hermione a raison, je me prends pour sa mère, c'est ridicule !

…

Hermione respira un grand coup, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait l'impression que toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour qu'il se passe quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, juste un quelque chose d'indéfinissable. La nuit sentait tellement bon ! Les étoiles semblaient être sorties de derrière les nuages rien que pour pouvoir observer le spectacle. Celui qui allait avoir lieu. Quelque chose allait se passer, elle le savait. Les étoiles aussi, étaient au courant, elles voulaient être aux premières loges. La lune enveloppait le parc d'une lueur irréelle, Hermione se croyait dans un autre monde, un monde où tout était possible. Elle allait passer la soirée avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle était heureuse. La neige crissait sous ses sautillements, elle se dirigeait vers la Forêt Interdite, on aurait dit une enfant. Elle se figea brusquement, non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid.

Son professeur était déjà là, et il n'était pas seul. Elle ne voyait que deux silhouettes, de là où elle était, deux silhouettes noires dont la lune projetait l'ombre sur l'écran épais et blanc que formait la neige sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir mieux, étrangement, la nuit rendait tout plus clair. L'autre, cette silhouette aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait, c'était Melle Davenport. Le vent soufflait, emportant leurs voix vers Hermione, elle pouvait les entendre, tous les deux, mais elle ne les comprenait pas. Les deux silhouettes se rapprochèrent. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'adolescente. C'était le spectacle auquel voulaient assister les étoiles ? Impossible ! C'était elle, l'héroïne du spectacle, pas l'autre pimbêche. Elle avança d'un pas décidé en direction des deux silhouettes, elle courait presque. Plus elle avançait, plus les images étaient claires, elle avait eu raison, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de ses yeux pour voir. Le professeur de Culture Moldue était sur la pointe des pieds, ses lèvres étaient collées à celle de Rogue.

Il y avait eu Marius, puis Radcliffe, et maintenant lui. _Lui_. Des baisers, tellement de premiers baisers échangés mais qui n'étaient pas pour elle. Hermione ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Elle avait cessé d'avancer. A quoi bon ? Elle ne voulait pas les voir de plus prêt, croiser leurs regards, assister impuissante au spectacle de leurs lèvres gonflées, de leurs joues rougies par le froid et l'excitation de ceux qui viennent tout juste de s'embrasser. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais elle les essuya d'un geste rageur. Qui était-elle à côté de Melle Davenport ? De cette femme ? Elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille. Il ne voudrait jamais d'elle. Au loin, les deux silhouettes se séparèrent enfin, s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre. Enfin non, pas exactement. Melle Davenport s'éloignait du professeur Rogue, par conséquent, elle se dirigeait droit sur la jeune fille. Hermione se remit à marcher pour faire illusion. Elle venait assister à sa colle, elle ne s'était pas laissée entraînée dans une muette contemplation du couple entrelacé. Une vraie scène de cinéma, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Une scène dans laquelle elle ne jouait pas.

Bientôt, la sorcière à la chevelure flamboyante fut à sa hauteur, elle la fixa, sans pour autant donner l'impression de vraiment la voir. Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Les deux jeunes femmes se croisèrent sans se dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione rejoignit lentement son professeur de potions, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

« Vous êtes en retard », fit-il remarquer en la fixant froidement. Comme s'il n'avait pas été dans les bras d'une femme à peine une minute auparavant, comme s'il n'avait pas eu sa langue dans sa bouche.

« Je ne voulais pas vous _déranger_ », répliqua Hermione.

Rogue la regarda un instant, sans rien dire. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, il semblait y chercher la réponse à une question. La jeune fille pouvait aisément deviner laquelle. Hermione eut un sourire en coin, un sourire désabusé et malheureux, un sourire qui disait tout, qui hurlait qu'elle l'avait vu, qu'elle les avait vus tous les deux. Le sorcier eut un rictus.

« Vous n'avez rien vu de ce que vous pensez, miss Granger. Quoique vous ayez vu. »

« Il n'y a aucun doute possible, monsieur. Mais ne soyez pas gêné, vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre bouche, après tout… »

Une lueur d'étonnement s'alluma dans les yeux de Rogue. Il fronça les sourcils, semble-t-il intrigué.

« Miss Granger, à quelques mètres d'ici se trouvent des fleurs qui … »

« Vous voilà tellement gêné que vous changez de sujet ! Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dévoilerai rien de votre relation naissante avec le professeur Davenport ! », lui assura-t-elle après lui avoir coupé la parole.

On eut dit que Rogue venait de recevoir un choc. Il fixait son élève avec un regard troublé, un regard qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant, mais qui passa inaperçu aux yeux d'Hermione. Toute à son malheur, elle ne voyait plus rien, elle sentait juste son cœur, au creux de sa poitrine, il lui faisait mal, tellement mal. Il s'approcha d'elle, sa voix se fit sensiblement plus douce, il plongea son regard dans le sien, comme pour la calmer.

« Mademoiselle Granger, ce que vous avez vu était une illusion. J'étais seul à vous attendre, le professeur Davenport n'a pas quitté le château et surtout, je trouve cette femme particulièrement insupportable. »

Hermione sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle réalisa que son professeur venait de lui confier ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Melle Davenport, chose qu'elle trouvait vraiment très étrange. Depuis quand s'embêtait-il à vouloir la détromper sur l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui ?

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dans ce cas ? »

« Les fleurs enterrées sous la neige, au contact du froid, libèrent une substance qui se répand dans l'air environnant. C'est une substance hallucinogène. Celui, ou celle qui la respire en l'occurrence, voit se réaliser un scénario qu'il ou elle redoute par-dessus tout. Il semblerait donc que vous redoutiez de me voir en compagnie de votre professeur de Culture Moldue, miss Granger… »

Hermione avait les joues brûlantes. Rogue s'était encore rapproché d'elle, il était grand, vraiment grand. Et son odeur… Sa voix douce et profonde avait semblé la caresser. Son cœur n'avait plus mal, plus mal du tout. Il semblait même flotter dans sa poitrine. La jeune fille détourna les yeux et émit un toussotement gêné et un léger reniflement, aussi, très discret pour ne pas donner à son professeur l'impression qu'elle était enrhumée.

« Et… et si on se mettait au travail ? », proposa-t-elle sur un ton faussement léger alors qu'elle avait la gorge nouée et qu'elle tremblait de tout ses membres.

Le professeur Rogue sembla revenir à lui, il s'écarta de la sorcière et commença à lui donner les instructions nécessaires à la cueillette des plantes. Ils travaillèrent en silence durant une bonne demi-heure. La tension était palpable, cependant, et ils se jetaient à tout moment des coups d'œil furtifs. Hermione ne s'en rendait pas compte mais emmitouflée comme elle l'était – écharpe, gants, bonnet, double épaisseur de vêtements qui lui donnait l'air d'un bibendum – son visage était particulièrement mis en valeur. Et quel visage ! Ses joues étaient rougies par la fièvre, son nez par le froid, et ses yeux brillaient plus que jamais. Severus la trouvait belle, vraiment très belle, ainsi. Il avait beau tenter de conserver calme et indifférence, la tâche se révélait particulièrement difficile au vue des circonstances. L'adolescente ressentait forcément quelque chose pour lui, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas vu en compagnie de Melle Davenport. L'idée qu'Hermione pouvait être jalouse de cette dernière faisait faire des saltos à son cœur, il n'y pouvait rien.

La lune enveloppait Hermione d'un halo féérique, n'y tenant plus, Severus décida de passer à l'action. Ils étaient seuls dans le parc en pleine nuit, c'était le moment ou jamais de tenter quelque chose, il le sentait. Il s'approcha donc de la jeune fille, accroupie quelques mètres plus loin, à gratter la neige à la recherche des plantes qu'il lui avait ordonné de cueillir.

« Miss Granger, veuillez vous relever, je vous prie », lui ordonna-t-il sur un ton on ne peut plus professoral.

Hermione, sans se douter le moins du monde des intentions de son professeur, s'exécuta. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle, lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il allait faire. Elle se dit que la lumière de la lune devait lui donner une fausse appréciation des distances. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui donne de nouvelles instructions. Elle pria pour qu'il ne lui demande pas de s'aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qui arrivait lorsqu'il posa une main de chaque côté de son visage. Il se pencha tout aussi lentement qu'il s'était approché, ses cheveux noirs vinrent lui caresser les joues. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, elle, s'était ses yeux, ces yeux dans lesquels elle se perdait et qui lui semblaient profonds, de plus en plus profonds. Tout à coup, elle sentit les lèvres de Rogue sur les sienne, il avait fermé les yeux. Alors elle ferma les siens et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, s'engagèrent dans un balais lent, si lent. Hermione poussa un soupir de bien être mais elle fut forcée de se détacher de son professeur.

Elle poussa alors un de ces éternuements retentissants dont elle avait le secret. Elle rougit violemment, honteuse d'avoir gâché un moment si magique. Sous les yeux d'un Rogue amusé, elle farfouilla dans les poches de sa robe à la recherche d'un mouchoir, incapable de fixer le sorcier dans les yeux. Elle tremblait et son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, et elle avait le souffle le court et elle avait chaud, tellement chaud. Lorsqu'elle eut mis la main sur ses kleenex, elle se moucha aussi élégamment que possible. Puis le silence tomba sur eux. Aucun des deux n'osait ni bouger, ni parler. Hermione sentait le regard de Rogue posé sur elle mais elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder. Puis finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida de prendre les devants. _Il_ avait commencé, donc c'était à elle de continuer. Elle jeta vaillamment son regard dans le sien, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. Ce baiser fut plus passionnel, plus violent que le premier. Ce fut encore Hermione qui y mit fin, pour éternuer. Cette fois, les deux amants éclatèrent de rire. La jeune fille fut étonnée de voir son professeur si libéré, si différent, il avait presque l'air heureux. Cela lui donnait l'air plus jeune, aussi, beaucoup plus jeune. Et plus beau. Pas de cette beauté qui se lit sur les traits, de celle qui se lit dans un regard et dans des sourires.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	11. Chapter 11: Les choses se compliquent

Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre! J'avoue qu'avec les vignettes que j'ai lancées et ma petite fic HGDM, j'ai eu moins de temps à consacrer à Granger et McCulkin. Mais tout vient à point qui sait attendre, comme on dit!

Une revieweuse m'a confié qu'elle regrettait que l'on voit si peu le couple Lucy/Draco alors je lui dédicace la première scène de ce chapitre, qui les concerne. Ce n'est pas grand chose, pour l'instant, mais je n'avais pas plus de place à leur accorder ici. Par contre, j'ai quelques plans les concernant pour les chapitres suivants, je ne vous en dis pas plus.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ;p

**Chapitre 11: Les choses se compliquent. . .**

« Draco, bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? On va se faire choper par Rusard, magne-toi le train ! »

« Reste zen, Lucy, et laisse-moi me rhabiller ! Je vais pas me trimbaler à poils dans les couloirs du château, quand même ! »

« Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, la volière est l'endroit préféré de miss Teigne. Et si cette chatte de malheur rapplique, ça signifie que Rusard n'est pas loin et alors…. »

« Et alors rien du tout ! Arrête de monter des scénarios catastrophes et aide-moi à retrouver ma chaussette ! »

« On s'en fou, de ta chaussette, ton pied va pas être traumatisé de rentrer tout nu dans ta chaussure, je t'assure ! »

« T'es vraiment stressante, quand tu t'y mets, tu sais ça ? »

Draco avait soudain cessé de chercher sa chaussette pour poser sur Lucy son fameux regard de prédateur en chaleur, celui auquel la gente féminine était génétiquement incapable de résister. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, avec la lenteur calculée d'un guépard prêt à bondir sur sa proie, ses yeux se faisaient hypnotiques. La jeune fille recula jusqu'à se retrouver aculée contre le mur.

« On n'a pas le temps de jouer là, on doit vraiment partir ! », tenta-t-elle de raisonner son petit-ami.

« On vient de faire l'amour comme des bêtes sous les yeux d'une bonne centaine de volatiles, rien que d'y penser ça me donne des envies… »

« Non Draco, pas encore ! »

« Oh si, je suis un adolescent tiraillé nuit et jour par ses hormones. En tant que petite-amie, tu devrais comprendre ça et m'aider à relâcher la pression, il me semble…»

« Je t'aiderais volontiers mais dans un endroit plus…sécurisé, si tu le permets… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? », s'enquit Draco, dont le visage était maintenant à quelques millimètres de celui de Lucy.

Cette dernière avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Les yeux métalliques du Serpentard étaient brûlants et elle commençait elle-même à s'enflammer.

« J-je… eh b-bien… la salle sur demande… », répondit-t-elle d'une faible voix.

« Trop loin », murmura-t-il, « beaucoup trop loin ».

Il se rapprocha encore, plaquant un peu plus Lucy contre le mur, pour qu'elle puisse sentir son érection.

« Tu vois, je suis au bord de l'explosion », murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille avant de descendre parsemer son cou de baisers légers comme des papillons.

Les quelques hiboux et chouettes qui avaient déjà assisté au spectacle quelques minutes plus tôt décollèrent pour aller chasser, il y avait des limites à tout. Les deux adolescents s'effeuillèrent une nouvelle fois en une danse rendue sensuelle par l'envie qu'ils avaient de ne pas quitter la peau de l'autre d'un seul millimètre, pas une seule seconde.

**…**

Pendant ce temps, dans le parc de Poudlard, deux silhouettes progressaient en direction du château. Hermione regrettait fortement que la nuit ne soit pas plus noire, bien sombre même, impénétrable, elle aurait souhaité une atmosphère plus intime. Au lieu de cela, un silence gêné s'était installé entre elle et le professeur Rogue, ils n'osaient même pas se regarder. Chacun avançait donc aux côtés de l'autre en faisait mine d'admirer le paysage. Pour la jeune fille, la situation était d'autant plus embarrassante que la lumière de la lune lui donnait la vive impression de se retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs, comme si elle était l'héroïne d'une comédie romantique quelconque et que tout le monde l'observait en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Mais elle ignorait ce qu'elle allait faire, ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'il convenait de faire, dans une telle situation. Elle n'était pas Audrey Hepburn après tout, elle était juste Hermione Granger, une Hermione Granger on ne peut plus désemparée.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise avec Ron et Viktor… Cela signifiait-il que le professeur Rogue et elle n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre ? Pourtant, en repensant aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, elle n'y pouvait rien, un sourire qu'elle devinait parfaitement idiot s'emparait de ses lèvres. Elle tourna la tête vers l'objet de ses réflexions, qui avançait toujours sans dire un mot, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Son profil se dessinait avec netteté, son grand né busqué, ses joues creuses, ses traits volontaires et le cœur d'Hermione s'affola dans sa poitrine. Oui, elle l'aimait, ça elle le savait : le cœur ne mentait pas, jamais.

Le vent se leva brusquement, elle frissonna et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Le professeur Rogue s'arrêta brusquement, elle ne tarda pas à faire de même, étonnée. En évitant soigneusement son regard, il détacha sa lourde cape et la posa sur les épaules d'une Hermione toute rougissante. Cette dernière tenta désespérément de croiser le regard du sorcier, sans succès. Elle avait vraiment très chaud mais elle n'était pas sûre que la cape y soit pour grand-chose. Elle se disait qu'elle était peut-être bien dans une comédie romantique, finalement. Le héros qui met sa veste sur les épaules de l'héroïne, c'était un cliché bien connu, après tout. Que le professeur Rogue ait ce geste envers elle lui paraissait tout bonnement surréaliste. Ils s'étaient remis en marche depuis quelques minutes et, alors même qu'elle sentait le poids de la cape sur ses épaules, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le Grand Hall, la fin du voyage. Peut-être pas, se disait pourtant la jeune fille et cette éventualité faisait naître un frisson de plaisir au creux de son ventre. Hermione chercha encore le regard de son professeur, son regard noir et profond qu'elle aimait tant, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Son cœur manqua un battement, elle baissa alors les yeux pour s'absorber dans la contemplation des dalles inégales qui pavaient le sol du château. Tout allait se jouer maintenant, la sorcière avait un mal fou à respirer : allait-il l'inviter dans ses appartements ? Lui proposer une sorte de rendez-vous ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, non seulement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais compris les garçons mais qu'en plus Rogue était l'être le compliqué qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

De sa voix grave, ce dernier mit fin à ses conjectures lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et, sans attendre sa réponse, sans lui adresser un seul regard, il s'engagea dans les escaliers pour retourner s'enterrer dans ses chers cachots. Hermione releva brusquement la tête et vit son dos disparaître avec un pincement au cœur. Elle resserra la cape autour de ses épaules en s'imaginant que c'était ses bras à lui qui l'enveloppaient, que c'était sa chaleur à lui, qui la réchauffait. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mélancolique. Elle était heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant mais elle sentait, tout au fond d'elle, elle sentait que cette soirée n'aurait peut-être aucune suite. Elle prit pourtant soin d'écarter cette pensée préférant rester heureuse sans condition au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Le lendemain, elle le savait, tout se compliquerait. Pour l'heure, elle était juste une adolescente heureuse et amoureuse, juste ça.

…

Hermione et Lucy échangèrent un regard étonné lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent au même moment devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. La première rougit violemment en repensant à ce qui s'était déroulé à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, cette scène tellement romantique qu'elle avait jouée pour de vrai, dont elle avait été l'héroïne. La dernière rougit en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait – deux fois – dans la volière sous le regard indigné d'une partie non négligeable de la population ailée de Poudlard.

« Décidez-vous, jeunes filles, je n'ai pas toute la nuit, moi ! », s'écria alors la Grosse Dame qui fulminait d'impatience. Elle détestait être réveillée à une heure aussi tardive, « Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui s'imaginent-ils que je passe mes nuits à les attendre ? Je suis comme tout le monde, moi, j'ai besoin de sommeil ! »

« On le sait très bien que vous dormez, c'est pas comme si vous le faisiez silencieusement », répliqua Lucy, agacée, en faisant référence au fait que, sans le savoir, la Grosse Dame ronflait comme un tonneau.

Cette dernière fronça dangereusement les sourcils, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Excusez-nous. Bouse de marabout ! », lança Hermione sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Si elles ne voulaient pas passer la nuit dehors, mieux valait faire profil bas.

La Grosse Dame poussa une petite exclamation pincée, si bien que la jeune fille se demanda si elle allait accepter de les laisser entrer. A son grand soulagement, le portrait pivota. Hermione et Lucy allèrent se coucher sans échanger une seule parole, chacune étant trop heureuse pour rompre le charme – déjà bien entamé par l'altercation avec la Grosse Dame – en relatant sa soirée à l'autre.

**…**

Le lendemain, Hermione et Lucy s'éveillèrent de très bonne humeur, un peu trop même, car cela aiguisa la curiosité de leurs compagnes de dortoir à qui, bien sûr, elles ne pouvaient rien révéler des raisons de leur euphorie matinale. Car on pouvait bien parler d'euphorie : Lucy avait sauté sur le lit d'Hermione pour la réveiller. Cette dernière, pour se venger, avait pratiquement assommé son amie avec son oreiller. Lucy, en retour, lui avait sauté dessus pour lui chatouiller la plante des pieds et Hermione avait tellement gigoté, battu des jambes, s'était tellement tortillée de rire, qu'elle avait fini par les faire tomber au bas du lit.

C'est dans cette position plutôt comique que les avait trouvées Lavande et Parvati.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? C'est vos colles d'hier soir, qui vous ont mises de si bonne humeur ? », s'exclama une Lavande sidérée.

« Bien sûr, on dirait pas comme ça, mais Rogue et McGonagall sont de joyeux lurons, quand on les connait bien ! », répliqua Hermione, encore légèrement essoufflée par sa crise de rires.

« Je suis sûre que Rogue et McGonagall n'ont pas été les seuls à vous tenir compagnie, hier soir, je me trompe ? », s'enquit Parvati, plus perspicace que son amie.

Les deux sorcières rougirent mais ne se démontèrent pas pour autant.

« Eh bien de mon côté, j'ai croisé Rusard et miss Teigne… », avoua Lucy en faisant mine d'être gênée.

« Et j'ai pris le thé avec Hagrid », ajouta Hermione en accompagnant sa « révélation » d'un petit clinc d'œil.

« Ils sont d'aussi bonne compagnie que ça ? », s'étonna Lavande.

« Elles se fichent de nous ! Yeux qui brillent, joues rouges, sourire idiot perpétuellement accroché aux lèvres, elles ont l'air… »

« …d'être amoureuses », poursuivit Lavande.

« Exactement ! », confirma Parvati.

« La question est de savoir de qui ! »

« Un Gryffondor », supposa Parvati. Elle fixa Hermione et Lucy avec intensité, comme si elle pouvait lire la vérité sur leurs visages. C'est au contraire le manque de réaction des deux « accusées » qui souffla à Parvati qu'aucun Gryffondor n'était impliqué dans leurs soudaines explosions de joie.

« Pas un Gryffondor, alors… Un Serdaigle ? », enchaîna-t-elle en prenant un air de dur à cuire, comme pour intimider ses deux victimes.

« Oui, je verrais bien Hermione avec un Serdaigle », approuva Lavande, « ils pourraient se bécoter dans les rayons de la bibliothèque ! »

Sous le regard perçant de Parvati, Hermione secoua la tête et Lucy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, on n'y est pas, trop évident, beaucoup trop évident… », poursuivit Parvati, avec le sérieux d'un auror en plein interrogatoire.

« Ce serait pas un Poufsouffle, quand même ! », s'indigna Lavande.

Hermione et Lucy eurent un même sourire en coin. Soudain, le visage de Parvati s'éclaira, et elle afficha un sourire triomphant.

« Un Serpentard ! Elles sortent avec deux Serpentards, j'en mettrais ma main à couper ! », s'écria-t-elle surexcitée.

« Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies, Hermione, tu sors avec Draco Malfoy ? », s'enquit Lavande, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

La concernée n'eut aucune réaction, en revanche Lucy fronça très légèrement les sourcils et détourna le regard, visiblement embarrassée. Bien sûr, cela n'échappa pas à Parvati-le-détective, toujours aux aguets.

« Merlin ! C'est Lucy, qui sort avec Malfoy ! C'est pour ça qu'Hermione et lui n'ont jamais tenté de nier leur soi-disant relation, pour la protéger elle ! Mon Dieu, ça semble tellement évident, maintenant ! », hurla presque Parvati en sautillant sur place, incapable de contenir son enthousiasme. Elle avait débusqué un secret bien gardé en à peine quelques minutes, après tout !

« Mais alors, qui est le copain d'Hermione ? »

« Hum… Pourquoi pas Marius Malfoy ? Deux amies sortant avec deux Malfoy, ce serait parfait, non ? »

Hermione ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Elle avait pris tout cela à la rigolade au début, mais là ça allait vraiment trop loin. La pauvre Lucy était blanche comme un linge et se demandait déjà comment elle allait faire pour avouer à Draco que les deux plus grandes commères de Poudlard étaient au courant de leur relation. Si elles vendaient la mèche à toute l'école, Draco serait en danger, il n'y avait aucun doute possible… Avec cette fausse rumeur concernant Hermione, il avait déjà failli y passer. Heureusement, Ron avait eu la bonne idée de larguer Lavande, ce qui avait empêché la rumeur de se répandre à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Ils avaient eu de la chance, et une chance comme celle-là n'allait pas se présenter deux fois de suite, ça elle en était persuadée. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à dégringoler le long de ses joues. L'euphorie était brusquement retombée, et la jeune fille commençait même à avoir du mal à respirer.

Parvati, qui avait les yeux fixés sur Hermione, ne remarqua rien de la détresse de Lucy, qui tremblait maintenant de tous ses membres.

« Non plus ? Alors il reste le nouveau, celui avec lequel tu as dansé durant la dernière soirée ! Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? Radcliffe ! Alors, c'est lui ? »

Hermione se leva et vint se planter devant la jeune inquisitrice, mains sur les hanches, sourcils froncés.

« Non, ce n'est pas lui, Parvati ! Mais tu as bien deviné, pour Malfoy, t'es contente hein ? »

« Eh bien, je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de mon talent de détective… », admit Parvati.

« Regarde Lucy, REGARDE-LA ! »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur Lucy, recroquevillée sur le sol, en larmes. Quelque chose vacilla dans son regard.

« Et maintenant, tu es fière de ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je… Je ne pensais pas… », tenta de se justifier Parvati, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Non, tu ne pensais pas, tu ne penses JAMAIS ! Tout ce que tu veux, toi, c'est faire ta maligne, jouer les intéressantes en manipulant les autres, leur voler leur vie pour l'étaler sur la place publique ! Mais tu peux les détruire, comme ça, tu comprends ? »

« Je suis désolée, Hermione, vraiment, je ne voulais faire de mal à personne… »

« Dans ce cas, garde ça pour toi ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je te promets de faire de ta vie un véritable enfer ! Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Lavande ! »

La première, toute penaude, hocha la tête, mais la seconde ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais garder ce stupide secret alors qu'aucune de vous deux ne m'a soutenue quand Ron m'a larguée ! En plus, tout ce qui est arrivé est ta faute, c'est pour toi, qu'il a voulu me quitter ! », s'écria Lavande en pointant Hermione du doigt.

La sorcière eut vraiment envie de répliquer que cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait une responsabilité dans leur rupture mais, dans l'intérêt de Lucy, elle préféra arrondir les angles.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux que vous persuadiez Ron de redevenir mon petit-ami. C'est donnant-donnant, si vous réussissez, je ne révèlerai rien de ce qu'il y a entre Lucy et Malfoy. »

« Marché conclu », répondit Hermione, « est-ce vous pourriez nous laisser seules, maintenant ? »

« Ben… C'est qu'on est en pyjama, là… », objecta timidement Parvati qui avait observé l'échange entre Hermione et Lavande sans oser intervenir. Parvati étant Parvati, elle évitait de prendre parti lorsque les choses s'envenimaient. Elle aimait manipuler les autres de loin, pas s'impliquer dans leurs problèmes existentiels.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ? », répondit Hermione, un air revêche sur le visage.

Lavande et Parvarti quittèrent le dortoir sans demander leur reste.

**…**

Hermione et Lucy furent très en retard pour le petit déjeuner, mais pas autant que leurs compagnes de chambre qui avaient du attendre qu'elles quittent enfin le dortoir pour aller s'habiller. Hermione avait passé un bon quart d'heure à calmer son amie, en pleine crise d'angoisse. Elle s'était assise par terre, à côté d'elle, et l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement, sans dire un mot. Les pleurs de la jeune fille s'étaient peu à peu calmés mais les tremblements, réaction physique du stress intense qui l'avait assailli, avaient persisté. C'est avec beaucoup de prudence qu'Hermione avait commencé à parler, son amie toujours blottie dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas plus que nécessaire, McCulkin, je vais m'occuper de tout, c'est promis. Je vais forcer ce connard de Ron à se retaper cette salope de Lavande. »

Contre toute attente, cela avait fait rire Lucy. Elle s'était lentement écartée de son amie, les yeux brillants de larmes, les membres secoués de légers tremblements, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

« Fais attention, tu deviens vulgaire, Granger ! »

« Quand je parle de gens vulgaires, je le fais de manière vulgaire, c'est ce que j'appelle un juste retour des choses ! », avait répliqué Hermione.

« Tu as le don de rendre les gros mots intelligents, t'es pas croyable Hermione ! »

Puis sans prévenir Lucy avait éclaté en sanglots une nouvelle fois.

« C'est les gros mots qui te rendent triste ? »

« N-non, c'est just-te que je ne veux pas q-que tu t'attir-re des enn-nuis à cause de moi ! », avait répondu la jeune fille en reniflant lamentablement.

« Je suis ton amie, alors c'est mon rôle de t'aider. Et sache que je suis bien trop intelligente pour m'attirer des ennuis. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que Draco sera ravi de m'aider ! »

« Tu crois ? », s'était étonnée Lucy en posant des yeux pleins d'espoir sur Hermione, « C'est que j-je ne pensais pas lui d-dire… »

« Tu devrais, il serait un allié de choix, tu sais ! C'est pas un Serpentard pour rien… »

« Et s-s'il m'en veut ? »

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Lucy, et si tu lui racontes tout, Draco sera forcément de ton côté, tu es sa copine après tout. »

« Oui, m-mais je lu-ui apporte t-tellement d'ennuis… Il va peut-être me qu- quitter ! »

« Alors ça, tu vois, ça m'étonnerait ! »

« Pourq-quoi ? S-s'il sortait av-vec une fille de S-serpentard, tout serait beauc-coup p-plus simple pour l-lui ! »

« Mais il ne voudra jamais sortir avec une autre, c'est toi qu'il aime ! »

« Q-qu'est-ce que t'en s-sais ? Il ne m-me l'a jamais d-dit, à moi… »

« Fais-moi confiance, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

« Vraim-ment ? »

« Vraiment !

« M-mais si toi t-tu peux l-le voir, les aut-tres aussi ! »

Hermione s'était sentie un peu bête : elle essayait de rassurer son amie et voilà qu'elle faisait naître en elle de nouvelles inquiétudes !

« Ne t'en fais pas, Draco est un très bon comédien, je suis la seule à prêter assez attention pour remarquer quoi que ce soit », avait assuré Hermione pour tenter de rattraper le coup.

« Si tu le d-dis… »

« A la douche ? »

« A la douche ! »

« Pas ensemble, hein », avait précisé Hermione pour essayer de faire rire son amie.

« Surtout pas, Draco serait fou de jalousie », avait répliqué Lucy en jouant le jeu.

Les jeunes filles s'engagèrent ensuite dans une conversation on ne peut plus détendue qui commença par un « Au faut, mais t'es plus enrhumée », de Lucy et un « Mais oui, t'as raison », étonné d'Hermione avant de se poursuivre tout le long du chemin vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elles firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, les deux sorcières, bien qu'en retard, firent parfaitement illusion : personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'un drame venait de se jouer dans un des dortoirs de la tour Gryffondor. Enfin presque…

« Eh, les filles », s'écria Harry en les regardant s'asseoir « c'est vous qui avez foutu Lavande et Parvati dehors ? On les a trouvées en pyjama dans le Salle Commune ! ».

« Pas du tout, elles étaient déjà parties quand on s'est réveillées, elles ont dû vouloir vous aguicher, les garçons ! », s'exclama Hermione un peu durement.

« Ben ça a pas mal réussi », répondit Harry.

Plusieurs spécimens masculins de la maison approuvèrent vigoureusement. Inutile de dire que lorsque Lavande et Parvati prirent place à la table des Gryffondor, elles furent accueillies très froidement par la population féminine de la maisonnée, sous le regard malicieux d'Hermione et un peu absent de Lucy.

**…**

« Veuillez vous en aller, miss Granger, votre conduite est loin d'être convenable ! », fit remarquer Rogue en prenant son fameux ton professoral, ton que la jeune fille, compte tenu des circonstances, prit vraiment très mal.

« Un jour vous m'embrassez avec la langue et le jour suivant vous me parlez convenances ? », se récria Hermione, tout bonnement scandalisée par le comportement insensé de son professeur.

« Vous vous ridiculisez, miss, ce qui est arrivé n'aurait jamais du se produire, c'est un accident que ni vous ni moi n'avons pu empêcher, voilà tout. Il nous appartient maintenant d'y mettre un terme. »

« Eh bien moi je vous dis que quitte à être inconvenants, autant que nous le soyons jusqu'au bout », insista Hermione, les mains sur les hanches.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, petite insolente bouffie d'hormones que vous êtes. Vous vous faites des illusions, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous embrasser, la pleine lune a des effets plutôt…inattendus sur les êtres de magie que nous sommes.»

« Vous voulez dire que je me suis trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? », s'enquit Hermione, bouleversée par ce que le professeur venait de lui apprendre.

« Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne sait pas tant de choses que ça finalement. Nous avons été les objets _impuissants_ d'un phénomène astro-magique imprévisible. Dans ces circonstances, nous aurions aussi bien pu danser le foxtrot ou marcher sur les mains. Les … baisers que nous avons échangés ne signifiaient _rien_. EST-CE PLUS CLAIR, MISS GRANGER ? »

Il avait débité son discours plus lentement que nécessaire sur un ton extrêmement sarcastique en regardant la jeune sorcière comme si elle était la fille la plus stupide qui lui ait jamais fait face. La scène si romantique que la sorcière repassait en boucle dans sa tête depuis la veille, le sourire aux lèvres, il venait de la spolier, de la transformer en une chose contre-nature, en un spectacle de cirque tout au plus. Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, la gorge nouée, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, ne put que hocher la tête.

« Hors de ma vue, maintenant, j'ai des choses plus sérieuses à faire que de récolter vos larmes de crocodile ! Allez donc batifoler avec vos camarades au lieu de perdre votre temps à vous faire de fausses idées. »

La jeune fille se retrouva bientôt seule dans les cachots, complètement désemparée. Elle avait profité de la pause de midi pour venir éclaircir la situation avec le professeur Rogue. Comme souvent, il n'était pas apparu dans la Grande Salle, elle s'était donc doutée qu'il devait se trouver dans son bureau : l'occasion de se trouver seule avec lui était trop belle pour qu'elle la laisse filer. Elle avait planté Lucy sans aucune explication pour se précipiter dans les cachots, rêvant déjà à de tendres retrouvailles. Elle se trouvait maintenant bien ridicule. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour une véritable déclaration d'amour, un moment si tendre et sensuel, n'avait été qu'un effet pervers et hasardeux de la lune sur deux sorciers isolés. Si le professeur Rogue avait été en présence de Ginny ou de Parkinson, il n'aurait pas agi différemment. Elle avait été stupide, _tellement_ stupide.

Elle remonta jusque dans le Grand Hall où elle fit une halte, incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle se laissa aller un bon coup et, une fois calmée, se rendit compte que l'endroit était étrangement vide. A la pause déjeuner, le Grand Hall était pourtant très fréquenté. Intriguée, elle regarda l'heure et poussa une exclamation horrifiée : les cours de l'après-midi venaient juste de commencer ! Elle se dit que le professeur Rogue devait avoir sa première heure de libre, raison pour laquelle elle n'avait croisé aucun élève dans les cachots, ce qui, dans le cas contraire, aurait pu l'alerter plus tôt. Elle se hâta donc de rejoindre le troisième étage, où avait lieu le cours de DCFM des sixièmes années.

**…**

Au croisement de deux couloirs, elle tomba nez à nez avec nul autre que le professeur Rogue, fait étrange puisqu'elle l'avait laissé dans son bureau et ne l'avait croisé ensuite ni dans le Grand Hall, ni dans les escaliers… Mais autre chose clochait. Vraiment. Le professeur Rogue se tenait planté là, à quelques mètres d'Hermione, il la dévisageait. La jeune fille plissa les yeux intriguée. Oui, quelque chose clochait. Les cheveux semblaient légèrement plus courts, la taille moins haute, les traits moins tirés, le regard vacillant.

« Professeur ? »

Le concerné se retourna, comme à la recherche d'une personne qui se serait tenue dans son dos. Ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Il replongea alors son regard dans celui d'Hermione, un regard où se lisait une certaine perplexité.

« Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'avais encore jamais vue dans l'enceinte de Poudlard… Quel professeur cherches-tu ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider… »

La sorcière, interloquée, fut incapable de répondre. Rogue se tenait en face d'elle, il la regardait mais ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle, pourtant, le reconnaissait bel et bien. Sa voix était la sienne sèche et froide, mais légèrement, presque imperceptiblement moins grave. Et puis il l'avait tutoyée. Sans dire un mot, la jeune fille s'avança dans sa direction.

Elle avait à peine fait un pas en avant que le maître des potions – du moins celui qu'elle prenait pour tel – dégaina sa baguette, une étincelle de défis dans le regard.

« Pas un geste ! Décline immédiatement ton identité si tu ne veux pas que j'appelle le directeur ! »

La jeune fille s'immobilisa aussitôt, tremblante. Et s'il s'agissait d'un mangemort qui aurait pris l'apparence du professeur Rogue pour s'infiltrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? S'il avait mal préparé son Polynectar, il était tout à fait possible qu'elle puisse remarquer quelques différences avec la copie originelle. Puis soudain, un détail pourtant assez évident lui sauta aux yeux : l'imposteur portait un uniforme aux couloirs de Serpentard ! Quel mangemort serait idiot à ce point ?

« Je…je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis à Gryffondor. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas, professeur ? »

« C'est donc moi, que tu appelles professeur ? »

« Oui puisque vous êtes professeur de potions. Avez-vous perdu la mémoire ? »

« Je ne suis pas professeur, pauvre idiote, je porte un uniforme ! »

« Vous rappelez-vous toutes ces potions de guérison que vous avez avalées il y a trois mois de ça ? »

« Mais tu es complètement folle, ma parole ! Et cesse donc de me vouvoyer ! »

« Il s'agit sans doute d'un effet secondaire à retardement. Perte de mémoire et…rajeunissement peut-être… »

« C'en est trop, tu vas me suivre immédiatement dans le bureau du professeur Dippet ! »

« Le professeur Dippet ? »

« Eh bien oui, le directeur ! »

« Mais c'est le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur ! »

« Pas du tout, il enseigne la métamorphose ! »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

Soudain, une voix retentit dans leur dos.

« Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, à la fin, le cours de DCFM a commencé depuis dix minutes, on s'inquiétait, nous ! »

Harry rejoignit son amie et s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit qu'un inconnu pointait sa baguette sur elle. Aussitôt, il dégaina la sienne et la pointa sur le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier plissa les yeux, un rictus méchant déformant ses lèvres.

« Tu la connais, Potter ? »

« On se connait ? »

« Enfin Harry, c'est le professeur Rogue ! »

« Harry ? »

« Le professeur Rogue ? »

« Mais non, c'est James Potter ! »

Hermione et Harry s'entre-regardèrent.

« Professeur, concentrez-vous : il s'agit de HARRY Potter. James Potter est… »

« …mort », finit Harry.

« Mais non, il m'a lancé un sort de jambes en coton pas plus tard que tout à l'heure. »

« Harry, je crois qu'il est devenu complètement fou ! »

« Ce n'est peut être pas le professeur Rogue. Y a un air de ressemblance mais franchement, il parait beaucoup plus jeune ! »

« Effets secondaires, je t'expliquerai. Plus jeune oui, mais pas tant que ça, pas au point de ne pas le reconnaître quand même…»

« Pas tant que ça ? T'as de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux, ou quoi ? Il a l'air d'avoir vingt ans de moins ! »

« Eh bien moi, je ne le trouve pas si changé que ça… Les yeux sont moins profonds, les joues moins creuses, les cheveux un centimètre plus courts, la taille moins haute, la voix plus aigue, les mains moins nerveuse et il n'a pas cette petite ride, tu sais, sur le front, mais à part ça… »

Hermione se tut subitement : Harry la fixait, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Ben quoi ? »

« Comment tu peux avoir remarqué tous ces détails ? Tu passes ton temps à reluquer Rogue, ou quoi ? »

La jeune fille rougit violemment.

« Eh oh, je suis toujours là ! », s'écria Rogue, « Ecoute, Potter, si tu connais cette folle dingue, emmène-la avec toi mais Merlin faites-moi le plaisir de me débarrasser le plancher ! Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais me laisser avoir par une supercherie aussi grossière ? Te colorer les yeux en vert ne te rend pas moins reconnaissable, Potter, tu suintes l'arrogance à trois kilomètres à la ronde, quant à toi, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu es sûrement de mèche avec lui ! »

Les deux adolescents, indignés, ouvraient la bouche prêts à se défendre lorsqu'une voix tonitruante les interrompit dans leur élan.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Le professeur Rogue venait de faire son apparition, juste derrière le Rogue-complètement-fou-et-manifestement-plus-jeune. Les deux amis en restèrent sans voix, leurs yeux allaient de _leur_ Rogue à l'autre en essayant vainement de résoudre cette incohérence. Comment deux Rogue pouvaient-ils se trouver au même endroit au même moment ?

« Alors, Potter, encore à traîner dans les couloirs ? Une mauvaise habitude héritée de votre idiot de père, à ce que je vois ! Et en plus, vous entraînez vos camarades dans vos bêtises ! », s'écria-t-il d'une voix grinçante tout en s'approchant du petit groupe.

« Retournez-vous, jeune homme, que je vois avec qui Potter et Granger devront passer les nombreuses heures de colle que leur vaudra cette petite escapade », ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il fut arrivé à leur hauteur.

Le « jeune homme » en question se retourna et là ce fut le blanc complet. Les deux Rogue se fixèrent pendant un bon moment sans prononcer un seul mot. Puis Hermione, n'y tenant plus, éclata de rire, un rire nerveux qui gagna bientôt Harry.

« Deux pour le prix d'un, on fait une super affaire, j'ai l'impression ! », s'écria la jeune fille entre deux gloussements.

« Tu plaisantes, c'est un vrai cauchemar ! Deux bâtards graisseux pour un seul Poudlard, c'est beaucoup trop ! », répliqua Harry qui, bien qu'horrifié par la situation, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tordre de rire.

A cette remarque, cependant, Hermione eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide. Elle reprit immédiatement son sérieux.

« Harry, je t'interdis de dire des choses aussi affreuses ! », s'écria-t-elle en fusillant son ami du regard.

Elle ne le savait pas mais, derrière elle, les deux Rogue faisaient de même ce qui fit redoubler les rires du jeune homme. Les larmes aux yeux, il se tenait les côtes en s'efforçant de ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol.

« Arrête de jouer les avocates, Hermione, c'est une cause perdue d'avance, tout le monde déteste Rogue ! »

« Il faut croire que non, Harry ! »

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, la jeune fille n'osa pas se retourner pour voir la réaction de l'homme qui l'avait embrassée la veille au soir avant de la laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette. Surtout que son regard allait être multiplié par deux. Elle attrapa donc Harry par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

« C'est pas tout ça, mais nous, on a cours. On ne dira rien, professeur, c'est promis ! Vous pouvez profiter de votre propre compagnie en paix ! »

Et en deux temps trois mouvements, les deux Gryffondors avaient disparu.

**…**

« Vous pouvez profiter de votre propre compagnie en paix ! Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? »

Bon, quand elle avait dit qu'elle ne dirait rien à propos de mini-Rogue, c'était à l'exception de Lucy, bien entendu. Le soir venu, elle s'était donc lancée dans un long monologue pour raconter tout ce qui était arrivé depuis la veille, c'est-à-dire beaucoup de choses. Les deux amies étaient confortablement installées au coin du feu dans leur Salle Commune et murmuraient depuis plus d'une heure et demie sous le regard soupçonneux de certains de leurs camarades.

« Super réplique, hein ? », répondit Hermione, fière d'elle.

« A tel point que ça m'étonne que tu en sois l'auteur ! »

« Eeeehhh ! », protesta la sorcière, indignée que l'on puisse ainsi douter de son talent d'oratrice.

Le regard pétillant d'amusement de Lucy se fit soudain plus sérieux.

« Tu tiens le choc, concernant _ton_ Rogue ? », murmura-t-elle en se penchant sur elle pour s'assurer que personne ne l'entendait.

« J'essaie mais j'en suis arrivée au point où je me dis qu'il faudrait qu'il soit sous Imperium pour qu'il m'embrasse encore… Il m'a vraiment fait passer pour une idiote, une pauvre gamine qui se fait des films, c'était vraiment dur ! Mais je m'en remettrai… », affirma Hermione sans vraiment le penser, « Le plus important, maintenant, c'est toi ! Tu as parlé à Draco ? »

« Oui et j'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour l'empêcher d'aller tuer Lavande et Parvati. Il est d'accord pour t'aider mais il est d'avis qu'il ne faut pas céder au chantage : il préfère leur pourrir la vie à toutes les deux. Moi, ça m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose parce que j'ai peur que Parvati en ait tellement marre qu'elle décide de tout balancer… »

« De quoi vous parlez ? », s'enquit tout à coup Harry, qui venait de s'affaler dans un fauteuil aux côtés des deux sorcières. Il était encore en tenue de Quidditch, signe qu'il revenait de l'entraînement.

« De mini-Rogue », prétendit Hermione.

« Oui, c'est tellement bizarre… Mais bon, pas plus que tout ce qui se passe ces derniers temps… », enchaîna Lucy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda Harry.

« Ben, si j'ai bien compris, les années passées, aucun nouvel élève ou professeur n'est arrivé après la rentrée ou en cours de scolarité, n'est-ce pas ? », continua la jeune fille.

« Non, c'est vrai », acquiesça Hermione.

« Cette année, par contre, il y a eu Marius Malfoy, Radcliffe, Mlle Davenport et maintenant mini-Rogue. »

« Et toi », ajouta Harry, « Sachant qu'on est juste début Décembre. Si ça continue, Poudlard va finir en surpopulation ! »

« Vous ne pensez pas que quelque chose se cache là-dessous ? », insista Lucy.

Hermione et Harry s'entre-regardèrent.

« Non ! », répondirent-ils en cœur.

« C'est même un début d'année plutôt calme, quand on y pense », déclara Harry.

« Tu plaisantes ! », s'écria Lucy.

« Tu n'étais pas là avant, tu ne peux pas vraiment comprendre. Si tu savais tout ce qui nous est arrivé, tu penserais exactement pareil que nous », affirma Hermione.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Si on commence, on en a pour toute la nuit », la prévint Harry.

« J'ai pas très sommeil », répondit Lucy.

« Très bien, alors en première année… »

Hermione et Harry passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à conter leurs aventures à une Lucy médusée. Le reste de la nuit, ils la passèrent tous les trois endormis dans leurs fauteuils. Aucun des deux amis du trio d'or, même avec l'expérience qu'ils avaient accumulée ces dernières années, ne se doutait que Lucy, pourtant la dernière arrivée à Poudlard, y avait vu plus clair qu'eux concernant les derniers évènements…

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


End file.
